A Way To Cope
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: After the death of Voldemort, Harry Potter finds an unusual way to cope with his life and the memories. Warning: strong language. Talk of child abuse, attempted suicide, prostitution. Gay and Straight. Harry/Ginny. Hermione/Ron. Kingsley/OC. Minerva. The Weasley's. Dean. Luna.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except the idea for the story. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I just like to play with the characters.

This is a Harry/Ginny story that I wrote not long after the last book was released. I found it the other day and realised it was a good story. I may not believe Harry and Ginny would make a great couple but they are easy to write.

Chapter one

After all the funerals were over for the people that died during the Battle of Hogwarts, people began to move on with their lives. Harry was still staying at the Leaky Cauldron. At first he told Ron and Hermione he needed some time to himself and that he'd gotten used to doing what he wanted and didn't think he could handle Mrs. Weasley trying to treat him as a kid again.

Harry had explained everything to Ron and Hermione, which they deserved for always sticking by him. He made them promise to never repeat anything to anyone, which of course they gave that promise. After hearing everything, Ron and Hermione understood why Harry wanted some time alone.

Everyone day, Harry would go for a walk, then he'd sit at the back of the pub, usually in a dark corner to have some lunch, then he'd be back again for dinner. He usually had a few drinks of a night, because he found out it helped him sleep, also with the imagines going through his head all the time, imagines Harry wanted to forget. But the alcohol didn't help with his nightmares.

Harry often saw people stare at him as they walked past, some would smile, others would sit in the pub and make it look like they weren't staring at him when they really were. The first couple of weeks, reporters kept turning up, yelling questions at Harry, who completely ignored them until they left.

When Harry's birthday came around, Ron and Hermione decided to take Harry out even though he kept saying he really didn't feel like it. They ignored him, and the three of them ended up having a pretty good time, or so Hermione and Ron thought. Harry made his friends believe he had a good time and he was fine.

One night when Harry was sitting in his usual spot at the back of the Leaky Cauldron, a young woman sat down opposite him.

'I'd like to ask you a favour Harry, I'll even pay you for your time.'

'I just want to be left alone and if I was to do this favour, I wouldn't want your money.'

'All I'm asking is to spend some time with you, an hour or so. I've heard stories about you all my life, but I didn't believe half of them. You seemed too nice to be that type of person.'

'I really don't want to talk about myself.'

'You don't have to, that's not what I want. See, I was brought up in a muggle orphanage, I couldn't talk about magic in there and the other kids thought I was strange, they even called me freaky so I never had any friends.'

'So why didn't you make friends at Hogwarts?'

'Most of the kids didn't seem to like me. I left when you were in your third year. I never took a lot of notice what was going on around me. I was determined to learn everything I was able to, so I could look after myself.'

'Well you seem nice and as long as I don't have to answer questions about what I did or Voldemort, then we can talk for a while. So let's start with your name.'

'Claudia Struan, and thank you. But you realise everyone keeps staring at us?'

'Yeah, I get it all the time, you get used to it. So where do you work then?'

'I'm the assistant manager of Puddlemere United quidditch team.'

'I love playing quidditch, a friend of mine, my old captain actually, he was picked to play for Puddlemere United, Oliver Wood.'

'I've meet Mr. Wood a few times, he's a good keeper and a very nice man.'

'Yeah, he is,' Harry noticed Claudia looked uncomfortable with everyone staring at them, some even took their picture, 'If you want to, come up to my room, it's more private up there and no one will stare at us.'

'I'd like that, thanks,' she smiled then followed Harry up the stairs and into his room, 'There pretty basic, aren't they?'

'It's got what I need, make yourself comfortable,' Harry took his jacket off and hung it up, then sat on the armchair.

Harry and Claudia talked for the next couple of hours, Harry found her very interesting and couldn't work out why she never made any friends. She was smart, witty, never lacked for anything to talk about and usually could hold her own with any subject. They got a couple of drinks while they were talking, but they also laughed a lot.

Harry was sitting back watching Claudia try to calm down from laughing so hard, when all of a sudden she stood up and sat across Harry then started kissing him. At first Harry resisted, then he kissed her back. The moment their lips parted, Claudia got up off Harry, took his hand and led him over to the bed, where they both undress.

Harry sat down, pulling Claudia with him, where their lips and hands did all the talking. Even though this was Harry's first time, he knew it wasn't Claudia's, so he left most of it to her. But when he did things to Claudia, she seemed to enjoy it and kept wanting him to do more, which he did, a lot more. When they finished, they were both panting heavily, then Harry leaned up on his elbow.

'This was nice, but I'm hope you're not expected something permanent. I'm really not in the best place right now. Like I told my friends, I need time to sort things out, especially my life.'

'I'm not after anything, I just wanted to be with you for a while. We've had such a good time, I didn't want it to finish. But it is late, so I should go,' Claudia kissed Harry, then got out of bed and dressed. She picked up her wand from the cupboard beside the bed, put something on it, then gave Harry a smile before leaving.

Harry looked from the door to the cupboard and spotted money sitting there and wondered why she left him money when he said he didn't want her money. He shrugged, then went to have a shower before getting back into bed.

The following evening, Harry just finished his dinner and was having a drink when a young woman sat down opposite him, but it was not Claudia.

'Hi, Claudia told me she had a good time with you and thought I might like to as well. I'm Lucy Shepard.'

At first Harry looked confused, then he started talking to the woman. Again he found her interesting to talk to so they ended up in Harry's room and in Harry's bed. They had a good couple of hours of sex. Afterwards she got up, dressed before she put some money on the bedside before leaving.

'What is going on around here and why do they keep giving me money?' Harry shook his head, then went to have a shower.

Over the next week, a different woman would sit down across from Harry every night, they would talk for a while then they would always end up in Harry's bed. Then the woman would put some money on his bedside before leaving. After the first few times, Harry realised what he was doing and why he never tried to return the money, he had basically started to sell his body. But something else he realised was that it made him feel better about himself and it stopped his nightmares and memories. So since it was the only thing that was making him feel better, he was going to keep doing it.

The next month went the same as the previous one. Woman would sit and talk to him, then they would go upstairs into Harry's room and into his bed where they would spend an hour or so having sex before the woman left and she always left money. Sometimes it was woman he'd had before and they had started to make plans for certain times they could see him. Harry had a large chart pinned to his wall with woman's names, days and times on it, so he never forgot. Finally he stopped waiting for them. He'd have his dinner, take a bottle of Firewhiskey and a couple of glasses to his room and wait for his next visitor.

On the weekend, Harry was lying in his bed when someone knocked on his door, but he was too knackered to get up.

'Come in, it's unlocked,' Harry called.

Ron and Hermione stepped into the room, 'You're still in bed, normally it's me that sleeps late,' Ron said as he sat down.

'Yeah, I'm a bit knackered. I'll just have a quick shower,' Harry pulled the sheet with him and went into the bathroom.

Hermione looked around the room and spotted the chart on the wall. She was studying the chart when Harry walked out of the bathroom with a towel around him. He quickly grabbed his clothes and went back to dress. As soon as he walked out, Hermione spoke.

'Harry, what's this, who are all these people?' Hermione pointed to the chart.

'Just some woman I've met, they like to sit and talk to me,' Harry shrugged then put his wand in his pocket, 'Even though it's good to see you both, what are you doing here so early?'

'I need to ask you a favour Harry. I've been talking to the muggle relations office about my parents. They found out where they are, but haven't got anyone to go get them, so I'm going to go to Australia.'

'I'm glad they found them Hermione, so what's the favour?'

'Would I be able to borrow some money so I can go? I hate asking, but I don't have anything left.'

'Sure, and you can have it, how much do you need?'

'At least a couple of thousand, is that alright?'

Harry smiled, opened his drawer and pulled out a pile of money, 'Here, that's four thousand, in case you need more.'

'What are you doing with that type of money just stuck in a drawer?' Ron asked looking a little surprised.

'I just left it there,' Harry shrugged again, So are you going with Hermione?'

'Yeah, mum wasn't too happy when I told her, but she does understand.'

There was a knock on the door, so Harry opened it a small amount, 'Cathy, what can I do for you?'

'I was hoping to change my time to an hour earlier, would that be a problem Harry?'

'Hang on,' Harry went to his chart, 'No it's fine,' Harry fixed the time on his chart, 'I'll see you then.'

'Looking forward to it,' she kissed his cheek then left.

'What was that about?' Ron asked.

'Like I said, they seem to like to spend time with me. So how about we get out of here for a while. I need to go into London, get some more clothes.'

'We're not doing anything, but it's like those woman are making appointments with you?' Hermione asked looking shrewdly at Harry.

'They do, I seem to run out of time lately. But let's go,' Harry tied his hair back as it was getting long, then opened the door and his friends followed him out.

The three of them went into the men's clothing store, Hermione and Ron were surprised by some of the clothes Harry bought for himself. Very dressy type clothes and lots of leather jeans. A lot of casual but nice clothes. When they were walking down the street, Hermione noticed Harry would look at the adult shops they passed, before they found a cafe. They decided to have some lunch before Hermione and Ron left the next day to head to Australia. As the three of them were sitting talking, four different women walked up to Harry, made appointments, kissed his cheek before walking off. Hermione and Ron gazed at Harry who shrugged, then went back to talking about what they had been before.

Harry decided to do some more shopping, so he said goodbye to his friends, then went back to the adult shop. He looked around for a while, found a few things that looked interesting, so he picked them up when a woman Harry knew started talking to him, but also told him and showed him a couple of things. She made an appointment with Harry, then left. He went and bought his stuff, then found the person the woman mentioned, bought a few things off him before heading back to his room.

Someone knocked on Harry's door, he opened it and it was tom, 'Hey Tom, did you want something?'

'Um yeah Harry, look what you do in private is your own business. But I run a family pub here, what you're doing is something I don't want happening here. So I thought I'd let you know you'll have to find somewhere else to stay.'

'No problem, I'll be down later to pay my bill,' Harry shut the door, packed up his stuff and left the Leaky Cauldron. He decided to stay at his parent's house, until he bought something else. It was only his old room that was in bad condition but he'd already sealed that part of the house off when he went in there after the fighting. Then he needed to start contacting his clients to let them know where he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Over the next week, Harry had a lot of fun with his female clients. He brought a lot of adult sex toys to use which they all enjoyed. But when one of his clients told Harry about a friend of hers that had some other things that would help, he decided to go see this friend and ended up buying a couple of different drugs from him. Harry found he was coping with the memories of his life better with the drugs.

Harry was relaxing on the couch waiting for his next client when someone knocked on the door. He finished his smoke, put his pipe on the table and answered the door.

'The Minister for Magic, so what can I do for you Minister?'

'It was always been Kingsley Harry, can we come in?' Kingsley indicated the auror standing behind him.

'Sure,' Harry moved away from the door and sat down, picked up his pipe and took another drag, letting the smoke hit his lungs as he leaned back against the couch.

'What's that you've got?'

'It's my pipe, you smoke this grass, makes you feel good Kingsley, want some,' Harry held the pipe out to him.

'No thanks and you shouldn't either as drugs are illegal, even in our world Harry.'

'Are you going to arrest me Kingsley? I'm in my own home doing what I want and I'm not hurting anyone. But I hope you're not going to be long, I've got company arriving in,' Harry looked at his watch, 'ten minutes, then it's party time.'

'Yes it's about this company you have been keeping. You do realise what you're doing, don't you Harry?'

'What's wrong with giving them what they want and they are paying for my services, plus I'm getting to shag a heap of woman, who could beat that.'

'Harry this doesn't sound like you, why the big change?'

'Well let's see, first, I get the shit beat out of me for years by those muggles I had to live with, then I end up with Voldemort after me. Got tortured a few times from him or his thugs, then I end up dying before killing the bastard. How else would I be after all that? You know, I was going to stay dead, let all of you finish him off, but like the prophecy said, one of us had to kill the other, so I came back and did the right thing. So now it's time for me to have some fun,' Harry lit his pipe again, then blew out a huge stream of smoke towards Kingsley, 'Take a hit Kingsley, you'll feel good if you do.'

'I said no Harry. Where are Hermione and Ron?'

'Australia getting Hermione's parents, she had to fix their memories now Voldemorts dead,' Harry lit the pipe again as someone knocked on the door, so Harry opened it, 'Hi Susan, go on up, I'll be right with you. Oh and I put all the stuff on the bed ready to use, take your pick.'

'I'll be waiting, tied to the bed, so don't be long lover,' she smiled and walked up the stairs.

'Sorry Minister, business calls. Hey, if I offer to do her free, she might do you while you're here.'

'I'm married Harry, so no thanks.'

'What about your auror, he looks like he could do with a good fuck. Susan will give him a good time, she's a bit of a wild one, likes a bit of pain.'

'I'll talk to you when you're alone.'

Harry walked over to the chart, 'Next month is the only day I have free, want me to mark you in?'

'If that's how I have to talk to you, yes, put me down and I'll see you then.'

'Okay, see you,' Harry waited until the two men left, then headed up the stairs to see the woman tied to the bed.

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry's life went on the same as it had the last couple of weeks. But he realised he needed a day now and again to himself, so he always made sure Sunday was just for him. He ended up buying another house he'd found in Godric's Hollow and decided to have two of the rooms made up for his clients, kept his room just for him.

Harry was sitting at the table, having his breakfast when someone knocked on his door. So he got up and answered it.

'Hermione, Ron,' Harry hugged them.

Hermione and Ron followed Harry into the house, 'Your hair is getting long and where are your glasses Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Oh I got contact lenses, as for my hair, yeah, but I decided to leave it. So how are you're parents, they weren't too angry were they?'

'At first, yes they were. But once Ron and I explained about Voldemort and what he was willing to do, they did understand.'

'Hermione's bringing them to dinner at the Burrow tonight to meet my family and we want you there. Everyone's been asking about you.'

'Well today is my day off, can I bring date with me?'

'If you want to Harry, so you've got a girlfriend?' Ron asked.

'No, well sort of, there's a few I like to see. So what do you think of my house?'

'Nice, did you're parents or Sirius own this?'

'No, I found out it was for sale when I was staying at my parent's place, so I bought it. Why don't you have a look around while I finish my breakfast, I'm really hungry.'

'Alright,' Hermione looked a little worried, but her and Ron walked around the large house. They went upstairs, spotted Harry's bedroom, thought it looked nice if not messy. Then they opened a door of the spare room.

'What is all this?'

'I have no idea, but look at the bed posts Hermione. They have some sort of chains on them.'

'Their handcuffs, muggle police use them on criminals, not this type though. These are leather and you buy them from adult sex shops for people that like weird ways to have sex, they like to be restrained,' Hermione and Ron shut that door and opened the other door, 'More adult sex toys as they call them. What is Harry doing?'

'Looks like his female friends like to do more than talk. What I can't understand is why Harry has so many that want to have sex with him. Do you think it's just because he is Harry Potter?'

'I don't think so Ron, I believe I know what's going on here but I hope I'm wrong.'

'What Hermione?' Ron asked looking at all the weird stuff around the room.

'These woman are clients of Harry's,' Hermione could see Ron was a little confused, 'They pay Harry for sex Ron, his a male prostitute.'

'What, like those woman that stand on the streets and pick up men for sex, the ones in the muggle world you told me about?'

'Yes, men do it to, you just don't see it that often. I know Harry seemed down and quiet after Voldemort, but I thought he was coping, this might be his way of doing that. Should we say something to him?'

'Let's leave it Hermione, Harry's an adult and it might be his way of handling everything.'

Hermione and Ron walked down stairs and saw Harry sitting on his couch, so they sat down with him and talked. They never brought up what they found out, so they mainly talked about Australia. After a couple of hours, Hermione and Ron said they would see Harry at the Burrow then left. Harry contacted one of his female clients, asked if she wanted to join him that night. He said he'd give her one free as she was doing him a favour this time.

Harry dressed, tied his hair back, then went downstairs, had a smoke just as Rose stepped inside. She shared a smoke with Harry before they left.

'This is a strange looking house Harry, is it safe?' Rose asked as she stared up at the Burrow.

Harry laughed, 'Very safe, so let's get inside,' Harry put his arm around Rose and they stepped into the house, 'So how's my favourite family,' Harry smiled then gave Mrs. Weasley a hug.

Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, George, Angelina, and Percy couldn't believe the way Harry looked. Tight leather jeans, long hair, a hat and no glasses, but he also had an earring in his ear. They looked from Harry to Ron who shrugged. Then Harry greeted everyone else and introduced Rose.

'So what's with the look Harry?' George asked.

'Oh, just decided it was finally time for a change from all those oversized or old clothes.'

'I think he looks so sexy,' Rose grinned at Harry.

Harry laughed, 'You think I look that way no matter what I have on.'

'Or not on,' Rose giggled.

'Harry, I would like you to meet my parents, Jean and Philip Granger.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you both, Hermione has told me so much about you,' Harry shook both their hands.

'It's nice to meet the young man that our daughter spends so much time with. If you don't mind me saying Harry, but after hearing what you've done, I thought you would have been older. Especially to take down someone so powerful as that Voldemort man.'

'Well you couldn't really call him a man, an evil soulless bastard is a better description for him. As for my age, well he had been after me since I was one, so I've had a lot of experience. But Hermione and Ron, well everyone around the table helped with all that, I just killed him and he wasn't the first person I've killed.'

'Harry,' Hermione said, 'you've never killed anyone else and Voldemort was different.'

'You're in for a shock Hermione. First, you know about Quirrell, I saw him get hurt when he touched me, so I figure either I'm dead or he was. So I grabbed his head until he disintegrated, so I basically killed him. One night while we were away, living in that tent, you were asleep, Ron was gone, I went for a walk. I came across a snatcher dragging this woman behind him, so I killed him and helped her get away, never did get her name. Then during the fighting, well I just couldn't help myself with Rowl. He had these girls cornered, they were all disarmed, but he was toying with them. Making them take off their clothes, right there in the middle of the fighting, so I killed him before heading towards the room of requirement,' Harry could see how shocked Hermione was, 'After the first time, it gets easier and they were all murdering bastards Hermione. Rowl would have killed those girls after he had his fun, so would have the snatcher. See, so since my life was all about torture or death, I decided to give some back, but now that's all over.'

'Not quite,' Kingsley said as he stepped inside with an auror behind him, 'The aurors got word that the few death eaters that are still out there want you dead Harry.'

Harry shrugged, 'What else is knew with my life, but I have wards around my place. Only certain people have been given permission to get in.'

'Like all you're clients,' Kingsley said stiffly, 'Is this one of your clients Harry?'

'Not tonight she's not, Rose say hello to the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.'

'Nice to meet you Minister,' Rose smiled.

'So you're not paying Harry for his services tonight?'

'No, Harry said I could have it for free.' she smiled at Harry, then whispered to him. Harry pulled a small blue pill out of his pocket and pushed it into her mouth, letting her suck his finger, 'And he does it so well.'

'Client, services, what's all this about Harry?' Arthur asked looking shocked at the way Harry was acting.

'Oh didn't you know Arthur, Harry's sells his body for sex. He's a male prostitute, has hundreds of woman clients, you do just do woman Harry, or do you do men as well?' Kingsley asked.

'Hey, that's not a bad idea Harry, we could bring in another man to have fun with us, up for it?'

'I'm up for anything babe, you know that, as long as he understands it's my job and I get the money,' Harry grinned but missed all the shocked looks around the table, except Ginny, she looked upset and no one knew what to say to this new Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The Burrow was completely silent as everyone stared at Harry, then Molly Weasley decided to say something.

'You're not serious, this is some sort of joke, isn't it? You don't really do that, do you Harry?'

Harry turned from his friend and faced Mrs. Weasley, 'No joke Mrs. Weasley, last count I have three hundred and twelve clients, all ages, but mostly around Rose's age. That's why I'm so busy, I only have Sunday off. Usually six women a day, six days a week, not bad work if you're good at it. Why, you're not interested are you, I know I have clients you're age, but that would strange, you're Ron's mother.'

'No, I am definitely not interested. Are you saying you sleep with married woman?'

'Well it's all sex, I don't sleep with any of them, but most of my clients are married. They say their husbands are too boring and need something to spice up their sex life, so they come to me.'

'I used to get Harry twice a week, now I'm down to one, he's just got to many woman wanting him. You are good at everything Harry, but I especially like you're tongue,' Rose turned to face everyone, 'Harry has the longest tongue I've ever felt.'

'Don't give away all my secrets Rose or I might have to stop a few on you.'

'Harry, if you needed money, I'm sure we could have helped, you don't need to do this,' Arthur said still looking shocked.

'Oh I didn't need money Mr. Weasley, I'm rich, especially with what Sirius left me. No, I do this for fun,' Harry pulled a small pipe out of his pocket, filled it, then lit it, then handed it to Rose, 'It's all about the fun for me now, since I never had any before.'

'I don't think your parents would approve of this Harry, just like I don't,' Molly said.

'Well my parents are dead, I don't have any family, so I do what I want now I can.'

'What's that thing Harry?' Ron asked looking at the pipe.

'Oh for my grass, it's a drug that gives you a great high, want to try it?'

'No, Ron will not be trying it Harry,' Arthur said, 'So apart from selling yourself for sex, you're doing drugs, I bet you're drinking as well.'

'Yep, like I said, I can do what I want now,' Harry took another smoke from his pipe.

'Before you eat Harry, could I talk to you in private please?' Kingsley asked.

'Since you can't wait for our appointment, why not,' Harry got up and headed into the living room with the minister and auror.

'We found two bedrooms at Harry's house, they were all done up and had all these sex toys in them. He also had leather cuffs fixed to each post of the bed. I worked out what was going on, but I didn't know he was doing drugs.'

'Do you think this is Harry's way of coping with everything Hermione?' Arthur asked.

'Yes I do, because all this is not Harry. I think after everything he's gone through, he finally just snapped, it was the last straw for Harry and I can't really blame him. It was just too much for him.'

'I heard you're warning Kingsley, but I'm not having a guard around me, that wouldn't do my business any good. Having an auror there all the time would spoil the mood,' Harry said as he sat down, took his pipe and lit it again.

'Harry, this is serious, they want you dead for killing Voldemort.'

'Like I said, what else is new with my life. If they come after me, then their dead men, or woman, depending on who it is. I'm not going to put up with all that shit again, if we fight, it's to the death from now on. No more stunning, no more disarming, curses that will kill. Since I have survived the killing curse twice, I'm betting on myself to come out of these fights alive.'

'You better Harry, I'd miss our times together.'

'Oh that's nice, you'd miss the sex but not me.' Harry said chuckling as he looked at Rose.

'I'd miss you too, but you're just too good, so the sex more,' Rose giggled.

'Harry, there's a reason you survived the killing curse, both times, if you were hit again, you would probably die.' Kingsley said feeling frustrated.

'What would you know about any of that Kingsley?' Harry's voice had gone hard.

'I spoke to Minerva and we spoke to Albus Dumbledore's portrait. I wanted to find out why you're acting like this. So he explained what happened to you as a baby, why you had to die, everything. So you see, I do know about all this.'

'You sure know how to spoil the mood Kingsley, but I'm not talking about that, ever, so drop it,' Harry's voice was hard just like his face.

'Harry, it's okay,' Ginny said calmly, 'Could I have a private word with you though?'

'Ginny, you're too young for my services babe and I don't think your parents would like it, not to mention you're brothers.'

'That's not what I want, I just want to talk to you.' Ginny snapped.

'All I've got time for is my clients, not much time for talking.'

'Harry, this is getting too serious, why don't we head back to your place, have some fun there?'

'Good idea Rose,' Harry and Rose left before anyone could say a word.

'Did you see the look on Harry's face, it was only for a second before he covered it up,' Ron said.

'Yeah, I noticed Ron, that's why I've been trying to see him. If he keeps going and doesn't deal with all that, he'll either end up dead or in St Mungo's in the mind damage ward.'

'I think you should explain why you're so worried and why Harry survived the killing curse the second time,' Arthur said, 'We need to help Harry, and we can't do that if we don't know everything.'

Kingsley turned to Ron and Hermione, 'How much do they know?'

'Only about the six horcruxes, nothing else,' Ron said wearily.

'Harry made us promise to never tell anyone Kingsley, so we couldn't tell them,' Hermione said quietly.

'I can't blame him, but now it's for his own safety and wellbeing. It's like there's nothing left of the real Harry. What we just saw and heard was not him and it's because of what happened, he needs to deal with that and he's not.'

'No it wasn't Harry, so why don't you three explain what's going on here?' Arthur said.

'Alright,' Kingsley sat down, then had his auror guard sit with him, 'What gets talked about here, stays here, because this is serious.'

'It will Kingsley,' Molly said as she sat down.

'Hermione, explain about the seventh one.'

Hermione nodded, 'On the night Voldemort killed Harry's parents and tried to kill him, Voldemort made another horcrux. He went there to kill Harry but to also make his another one. The thing is, the one he meant to make didn't work because of Harry's mother.'

'But you said he made another one,' Charlie said.

'Yes, he did, Harry became the seventh horcrux. He found out when Voldemort called a break in the fighting and wanted Harry to go to him. Ron, Harry and I were outside the shrieking shake. Voldemort told Nagini to kill Snape, then he left. Harry for whatever reason went in and knelt down next to him, Snape was still alive. He told Harry to take them, he was talking about his memories. Snape died not long after that, then we came back to the castle, Ron and I went into the great hall. We never saw Harry again until Hagrid carried him out of the forbidden forest, so we don't know what happened during that time.'

'Albus explained that to me,' Kingsley said, 'Harry went up to speak with Albus, but he wasn't in his portrait at the time so Harry decided to see what was in the memory. Most of it was about Snape and Harry's mother. They were friends as children, good friends. Snape was in love with Lily Potter. Anyway, towards the end of the memory, Albus was dying, he asked Snape to kill him, then he told Snape something that he needed to tell Harry but not until Voldemort feared for the life of his snake. That was Harry being turned into a horcrux when he was a baby and he had to die and Voldemort had to be the one to kill him. Once Harry saw that, he realised he was the one keeping Voldemort alive. Albus said Harry went back and spoke to him after Hermione and Ron left to join all of you.'

'So Harry goes through all that for years, then ends up finding out he has to die. Merlin it's no wonder Harry's acting like this.' Arthur said.

'That's not all Arthur, there's more. You know about Harry's cloak, but what you don't know is that cloak is one of three items called the deathly hallows. The other two items are the elder wand and the resurrection stone. Harry owns all three, but Albus left Harry the stone in the first snitch he ever caught. You should remember when Scrimgeour came to leave Harry, Ron and Hermione something from Albus's will. That's why Harry got the snitch.'

'We never could work out why Dumbledore would leave Harry a snitch,' Ron said.

'After Scrimgeour left that day, I told Harry about flesh memories, but when Harry took the snitch nothing happened. When we were away, Harry remembered he never caught that snitch but almost swallowed it. He put the snitch to his mouth, words appeared on it, I open at the close, but we had no idea what they meant,' Hermione said.

'He worked it out after seeing the memory. He went into the forbidden forest, this was after he told Neville to kill the snake. Harry put the snitch to his mouth, said I am about to die, that's what the close was, death. The snitch opened, Harry took out the stone and used it. Lily Potter, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin appeared before Harry. He never told Albus what they said to each other, but can you imagine, Harry sees his parents, his godfather and another man that was taking the place of a father, four people that were dead that Harry would give anything for to be with. What Harry did say was they helped him walk to his death, stayed with him until he came to Voldemort. Harry told Albus that since he was about to join them, dying wasn't that hard. He got rid of the stone, then faced Voldemort. He stood there and let Voldemort kill him, but Albus had all this planned. He thought there was a chance Harry could survive, but never told him and only if Voldemort was the one to do it. The killing curse killed the piece of Voldemort's soul but at the same time, it protected Harry. Albus waited for Harry, in the in-between worlds, explained everything to him. But Albus told me what he thinks he said to Harry, as he's just a picture with all his memories up until he died. He would have told Harry he could have gone on, meaning stay dead if he wanted to, or come back and finish Voldemort. Albus believes Harry would have considered going on because of everything he went through. Harry actually said that to me when I saw him, he was going to go on but did the right thing and came back.'

'So Harry believed he was going to die and that he had to die if Voldemort was ever going to be killed. He sees his parents, for the first time ever, but also Sirius who he loved more than anyone. Oh blimey, Harry's suffering but is trying to bury it with woman, drugs and drink.' Arthur said sadly.

'Imagine you're going to die, so you could join you're family, something Harry never had before, then he comes back because it was the right thing to do and then add the prophecy. Either Harry or Voldemort had to die at the hand of the other. Harry has finally been pushed too far, especially for someone he's age. All this started when he was eleven, not including what happened at the Dursleys, which Harry did say they beat the crap out of him.' everyone around the table realised why Harry was acting like this, but they also wondered how they were going to help him overcome everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

'Okay, I get all that and that we need to help Harry, somehow. But what I want to know is, why did you want to talk to Harry, Ginny?' Bill asked.

Ginny sighed, 'Harry and I were dating before Dumbledore died. He said it was too dangerous for me in case Voldemort found out. Harry thought they would take me to get Harry to surrender to him.'

'Harry never wanted to break up with Ginny, he was worried about her.'

'So were you hoping to get back together with Harry, now Voldemort is dead?' Charlie asked.

'Yes, I thought if I could talk to him, he might remember what he said to me.'

'What did he say Ginny?' Kingsley asked.

'He said being with me was like living someone else's life.'

'Harry and Ginny were happy, very happy. Ron and I had never seen Harry smile or laugh so much and that was from the time they started seeing each other,' Hermione sighed, then looked at her parents, 'The Harry you just saw, that's not him. Harry is a very quiet, caring person. Would protect everyone he cares about and he never cared whether he got hurt or not. Now I know you don't know what a horcrux is, well, they are basically any item, but Voldemort split a piece of soul and put that into the item. So even if he's body was destroyed, he couldn't die. To make a horcrux, you had to kill.'

'Harry never told us the Dursleys beat him, just starved him and locked him up,' Ron said, 'But Hermione and I did notice that Harry had a few scars, Hermione said they were from muggle stitches. When we asked Harry about them, he just went silent, refused to say anything about them and literally wouldn't talk until we changed the subject.'

'So it might not just be from everything Voldemort did to him, it might also be from what the Dursleys did to him. Has anyone got an idea to get through to Harry, because I'm stumped?' Arthur asked.

'What about this danger Kingsley, is there anything you can do about that?' Molly asked.

'I wanted Harry to have an auror with him, he refused outright. All I can do is have someone stationed near his home, follow him around, but if Harry finds out, I don't know what he'd do. Normally, he wouldn't do anything, just try to ignore it, now though, I just don't know.'

Back at Harry's place, Rose and Harry had just finished their fun, so Rose was showering ready to go home. Harry got up and put a robe on and went downstairs and grabbed a drink.

'I'm off Harry, I'll see you next week,' Rose kissed his cheek.

'You know I'll be here,' Harry watched her leave, then went to have a shower, but in his room. Harry let the water run down his body, getting rid of all the stress from earlier tonight. He had hoped Rose would have helped with that, but it didn't. At least it didn't affect his performance. When he finished, he went back down stairs and just sat back on the couch. He grabbed his pipe and his drink then just sat there smoking and drinking.

A few days later, Harry came down to breakfast and saw Pig sitting on the back of a kitchen chair, so he took the note, read it, then replied to Ron. Then he started his breakfast before another day of sex.

Harry's week went mostly the same as the others, apart from one thing. Rose did bring a man she knew, so the three of them ended up having fun and Harry had to admit, it was different but also a lot of fun. Now it's Sunday and Harry was determined to relax. So he ate breakfast and sat outside with his pipe and a drink and just sat out there staring around, thinking about how peaceful it was.

'Harry, where are you?' Hermione called.

'Outside, come on through,' Harry called back then saw his two friends sit down. 'Do either of you want anything?'

'We're fine, we just finished breakfast.'

'So you said you needed to talk to me. Sorry about not being able to get in the other day, but I didn't think you should hear any of that. So when I'm with a client, I seal the house.'

'That's what we wanted to talk to you about Harry, these clients. Why, because I just don't understand how you can do that?' Hermione said as she sat down.

'It's easy Hermione and fun.'

'You said you had...clients that were mum's age. How do you have sex with woman that old?' Ron asked.

'You'd be surprised how talented the older woman are Ron, taught me a thing or two. Because they have been married for so long, they have no inhibitions, so they want to do everything, some their husbands won't do. When you two looked around last time, I'm sure you saw how the two rooms were different.'

'Yes, we did, why use two different rooms?'

'One is either for normal sex you could say, a few toys thrown in, if the woman wants to be tied up or likes pain. Or for the woman that likes to dominate me, so all that happens in that room. It's where they like to tie me up, usually I end up being punished a lot in that room, but it's a fun way to get punished. The other room is for three ways, two women and me or one woman and me with another bloke. That's just new but I found out it's just as good.'

'I really didn't need the visual Harry. But why not do something else, anything else for that matter?' Hermione asked.

'Because I'm enjoying myself and my clients are enjoying me, so I have no interest in doing anything else.'

'You said bloke, does that mean you and the bloke do that, or do you both do the woman?' Ron asked looking stunned.

'We fuck each other and the woman, it's a lot of fun. Are you interested in trying it Ron, not the bloke, the woman? It's not like you're cheating, because you're providing a service and being paid for your time.'

'Um, no I do not want to do that Harry and to me it is like cheating.'

'Not for me as I'm single,' Harry shrugged.

'You said a lot were married, don't you worry about that?'

'No, it's their life, I'm just being paid to do a job, like any job. So is that what you all spoke about after I left?'

'It was mentioned a lot Harry. But we wanted to talk to you about Ginny.'

'What about her? You're not asking me to take her as a client, she's a bit young for that. Then again, she is an adult now.'

'No,' Ron said sharply, 'she wants to see you, to talk to you. So she asked us if you would let her come over.'

'You're going to let her come here? What about your parents, they wouldn't like her coming here.'

'Ginny made us promise not to tell them or anyone else because she's desperate to talk to you.'

Harry sighed, then picked up his pipe, packed it and lit the end, drawing in the smoke in, then he looked back at his friends.

'Fine, she can come and talk to me, but it can only be on a Sunday. I have too many clients every other day.'

'How about next Sunday then? We'll bring her here but just to drop her off, then you can send up a patronus when it's time to pick her up again.'

'That's fine, but I'm surprised you want to leave her alone with me Ron, when you know what goes on in this house.'

'You've been my mate for years Harry, you wouldn't do anything with Ginny, so I trust you.'

'You can, both of you can always trust me, just like I trust you,' Harry leaned back and closed his eyes, 'It's good to relax for a while.'

'With your life, it's a wonder you do get to relax at all,' Hermione said a bit stiffly.

Harry chuckled then opened his eyes, 'You don't approve Hermione, not surprising, Why don't you come shopping with me, I need a few more toys for the rooms. I can explain everything to you and you never know, you might find something you two want to use.'

'No thank you. That is not something either Ron or I would like. But I promised Ginny to go shopping with her, Ron's going to keep you company for a while. But I want a promise from you Harry?'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'What?'

'That you won't try and talk Ron into trying this business, for lack of a better word.'

Harry laughed, 'I didn't need talking into this business Hermione, it's fun to fuck, but I promise. So you can go and know your boyfriend will not get corrupted by my sordid life.'

Hermione gazed at Harry for a minute, then nodded. She kissed Harry's cheek, then Ron's lips before leaving.

'She must trust you Ron?'

'She can trust me, but I asked if I could stay with you as an excuse. I want to go buy something for Hermione and needed an excuse to get away.'

'Well I need to head out to get my toys anyway, so are you meeting Hermione somewhere?'

'No, I said I'd go back to the Burrow. If you don't tell Hermione, I'll come with you first.'

Harry laughed, 'I won't and some of the basic things are just for normal couples that might want to try something. So I'll just get dressed, be right down.' Harry hurried into the house, got dressed, then headed out with Ron. Harry showed Ron all the things he used on woman, but also showed Ron things he and Hermione might like to use, it made Harry laugh because Ron's ears went very red with embarrassment. After Harry bought what he needed, Ron left to go buy what he wanted for Hermione and Harry went home.

Harry was relaxing outside again, when someone knocked on his door. Harry sighed, then got up and answered the door.

'Well, you're not someone I was expecting, Charlie. Are you looking for Ron?'

'No, I want to talk to you actually. Can I come in Harry?'

'Sure, but if you're worried about Ginny, you don't need to be.'

'When I found out Ginny is hoping to get back together with you, I was worried. But that's not what I want to talk to you about.'

Harry gazed at him for a minute, 'So tell me why you're here then?'

'See, I'm gay, I haven't told the family yet, mainly because it's my personal life and didn't think they needed to know.'

'Fair enough, but what's that got to do with me?'

'Well, because of Fred, I wanted to hang around with the family for a while. So I'm sort of missing my male friends. I had an idea to see what you might be like since I am going to be here for a while.'

Harry kept staring at Charlie, 'Well, I've had a couple of blokes lately, they seemed to enjoy me. But you know Ginny and I dated, you're sister and you still want to have sex with me?'

'This isn't personal Harry, but I'll say this, I've never had to pay for it before. But until I tell my family, I don't feel comfortable picking up some bloke for sex in case they hear about it.'

'Tell you what, we can have a go if you want, no charge. If you like what I do, you can pay next time, sort of a trial you could say. Try before you buy,' Harry chuckled.

'Why are you offering me a free one?'

'For one, I've known and cared about your family for years and two, I don't mind doing you a favour so you can spend more time with your family. Now normally today is my day off, but I'm booked out for the next couple of months. So since you're here, let's go upstairs.'

Charlie nodded, 'Alright, thanks Harry.'

Harry nodded and Charlie followed him up the stairs into one of the bedrooms. Where he got a surprise with the amount of sex toys Harry had. Then he noticed Harry watching him and had to admit that he was nervous and Charlie couldn't work out why as he's been with a lot of blokes. This time it was Harry Potter, his younger brother's best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Harry and Charlie were lying on the bed, after finishing a couple of hours of sex. Then Harry looked over at Charlie.

'Normally Charlie that would have cost you one hundred galleons. But I can't say I didn't enjoy it. So how was I compared to your blokes?'

Charlie laughed, 'Damn good Harry, did things I've never thought about. But I can see why the woman like you, you're size would be perfect for them, for men, it's a bit more uncomfortable.'

Harry laughed, 'My women seem to like me. So am I going to see you again, but you don't have to pay Charlie, you're a friend, so if you want to go again, we can, on a Sunday.'

'I want to, but it wouldn't feel right not to pay when this is what you do. But I want to know something, if you can tell me that is?'

'Ask and I'll see,' Harry got up and put his robe on.

'How did you get started? Last time I saw you, this would be the last thing I thought you'd ever do.'

'First time I was talking to this woman, then she wanted sex, so I thought why not. I wasn't doing anything and I was single, so we had a good time together. Before that, when we were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, talking, she asked if she could spend some time with me and that she'd pay me. I basically told her if we spend time together, she didn't have to pay me. But after we finished, she put some money on my cupboard and left. The next night, a friend of hers turn up, did the same thing, after sex, left some money before she went home, so it just went from there. When Tom kicked me out of the Leaky Cauldron, I stayed at my parent's house, used their old room until I bought this place. I keep my bedroom to myself, this room is for three ways or men, the other just for woman.'

'Were you doing the drugs when you started?'

Harry shook his head, 'No, that started after. I was drinking though, some time's a lot, other times just a couple of a night, to help me sleep. But why are you asking about all that Charlie?'

'Curious, that's basically it. For me to do this, something would have to drive me to it.'

'Well I can tell you nothing drove me to it. After those first couple of times, I realised I enjoyed myself, something I wasn't used to doing, so why not make money at the same time. But let me ask you something now, are you hoping to go again and that's why you haven't dressed yet?'

Charlie laughed, 'No, I was just comfortable mate, but I think I will take you up on your offer, so you might see me next week,' Charlie got up and dressed, 'Maybe even use some of your toys.'

Harry laughed, 'You're on,' Harry and Charlie walked down stairs, then Charlie kissed Harry.

'I had fun, see you later Harry.' Charlie smiled then left, once he was in a secluded area, he apparated to the ministry. He headed straight up to see the minister, who was waiting to see Charlie, 'Hey Kingsley.'

'So what happened Charlie?'

'Well, he took me on, even said I didn't have to pay. One thing though, I wasn't expecting Harry to be so good.'

'Did you get anything out of him, about why he started this?'

'Yeah, he said this woman wanted to spend some time with him and offered to pay. Harry told her she wouldn't have to pay, then after some talking, had sex, she left some money before going home. The following night, another woman did the same and it just went from there. Tom at the Leaky Cauldron kicked Harry out, so he went to his parent's house for a while, then bought the place his in now. You should see one of the rooms he has set up. The one we used, he said it's for three ways and blokes, the other is for woman, but he keeps his room to himself.'

'So he is keeping his personal life separate from that. But I wonder why this woman decided to pay Harry when he said she didn't have to. I might talk to Tom, discretely, find out about her. But do you think you could gain his confidence?'

'I think I can, just not sure how long it will take. He said he wouldn't charge me as he cares about my family.'

'Alright, if it goes on too long, we might have to work on something else. Because Harry didn't just decide to do this, he was driven to it, I'm sure of it.'

'Maybe Kingsley, he seems to be really enjoying himself and knows what he's doing. Going through everything might have been causing him problems, but has nothing to do with this.'

'We'll see, I just want Harry to realise how much danger he's in and if the wizarding world found out what their saviour is doing, it could mean problems.'

'Okay, well I'll keep you posted Kingsley, I better get home,' Charlie shook Kingsley's hand then left.

Kingsley stared at the closed door, then decided he was going to pay Harry a visit. So he left his office, headed down into the empty atrium and apparated away. He walked up to Harry's door and knocked.

'Kingsley, I hope you're not here to talk me into a guard,' Harry said wearily but moved aside to let him in.

'No, because I know it would be pointless. But I'm sure you've realised there is one always outside, watching this place.'

'Yeah, I saw them. So what are you doing here Kingsley, want some advice from a professional?' Harry chuckled.

'I don't need any, thank you Harry. But I'm just wondering what the wizarding world would say if they found out what their hero was doing?'

Harry turned and faced the tall black man, 'Is that a threat Kingsley, are you going to expose me?'

'I never said that, but what you're doing is wrong and you need to stop.'

'Forget it, but in case you decided to let the public know, I want to show you something, follow me,' Harry walked off with Kingsley behind him and they stepped into the office. Harry picked up a large diary and opened it, then handed the book to Kingsley, 'Say anything about this then I will say something. I don't think you want that known, do you minister?' Harry grinned.

Kingsley read the page and saw the name instantly, 'You've been sleeping with my wife.'

'No, we don't sleep when she's here Kingsley, but she does enjoy herself when she's here and my toys though. But I want to show you something else, upstairs,' Harry left the office and went into one of his rooms, 'This room gets used for a lot of different things. But you're wife likes to be the dominate one, she ties me up, punishes me with all these,' Harry picked up a heap of different things and put them on the bed, 'I think she does that is because she feels like she gets dominated at home and never gets a say in anything, especially with what goes on in your bedroom. So now it's up to you Kingsley, you keep quiet, I will, you say something or this gets out in any way, then I say something and not just about you. You don't realise who some of my clients are. Some very important witches and a lot of ministry employees wives come to me.'

'It will not matter if you say anything about me, the moment I leave here, my wife and I are through, thanks to you.'

'Don't blame me Kingsley, I never approached her, she came to me. I never knew who she was the first few times, all I got was a first name. One day she let it slip who her husband was and why she came to see me. Do you want me to tell you what she said, or what you lacked?' Harry sneered.

'No, I don't, but I can't believe this is you. You might have killed Voldemort, you might have suffered because of him, but to do this to a friend is something I would never have believed of you. Voldemorts dead, get over it,' Kingsley turned and walked down stairs to the door.

'I am over it, but this is me Kingsley, for the first time in my life, I'm using what I've learned, whether I had a choice or not,' Harry opened the door, 'You don't need to come back Minister,' Harry waited until he left, then slammed the door. Harry walked over to his drinks cabinet and grabbed a large drink, then sat on the couch, thinking about what he'd just said to Kingsley and why he just destroyed his friend's marriage. But then he figured, if Kingsley wasn't dominating his wife, she wouldn't have come to him in the first place.

The next week, Harry kept his business going. He got contacted by a lot more men and woman, so he's next few months were completely booked out. He knew if he didn't slow down, he'd end up exhausted. So he started to change the people on Wednesday's to other days and just added an extra couple of hours to those days, that way he could have two day's rest, even if he had a couple of hours with Charlie.

Sunday morning, Harry had just finished eating breakfast and was sitting outside when Charlie walked in, smiling down at Harry.

'So here for a couple of hours of some good fucking fun Charlie?'

Charlie laughed, 'Yeah, I haven't stopped thinking about our last time.'

'Well then, let's get started, I have to keep my clients happy,' Harry and Charlie walked up the stairs and into the bedroom, 'Do you want to try anything this time Charlie, or are you happy for just sex?'

'I wouldn't mind trying something Harry. Ron told us how you were the boss of the DA, and even though you never wanted it, people followed you're lead. So I think it's time for you to do what I say,' Harry nodded and they both undressed. Charlie picked up some cuffs and put them on Harry, then onto the frame in the room, 'So I get to do anything I want to you, is that right?'

'Yep, whatever you're mind and body tells you Charlie, or do you want me to call you master Charlie, lord Charlie, or you're worship, you're choice.'

'Lord I think, you've had a lot of dealings with Lord Voldemort and a lot to do with him over the years, so let's keep the theme going.'

'Why would you bring that name into this?'

Charlie hit Harry hard, 'Shut it, I make the rules here Harry. You said it, it's up to me. First, if I ask you something, you have to answer me and call me Lord Voldemort, if you don't answer, then you are really going to feel pain. You might have had a lot done to you over the years, but I know a thing or two about pain,' Charlie stepped closer to Harry, then heard him scream, making Charlie laugh, but it was a cruel laugh.

Harry panted, 'You never asked me anything, so what was that for?'

'Just a demonstration Harry, now it's time for me to see how good you are,' Charlie went to his jeans, pulled out a small flask, took a drink then started to change. 'The boy who lived,' Charlie said in the voice of Voldemort and the same sneer Harry had seen on Voldemorts face before.

'This isn't funny anymore Charlie, so either stop it now, or I forget about our arrangement.'

'I'm going to show this legend who's in charge here, because you survived through luck not skill.'

Harry glared at Charlie, but refused to say anything then Charlie used a few things on him. But all Harry saw was Voldemort torturing him again. Then the room changed and he was looking around a cemetery, one he recognised. Then it changed again and they were in the forbidden forest. Harry stared up into Voldemorts red eyes.

'This isn't real, it's not real,' Harry said as he closed his eyes, 'It can't be real, he's dead.'

'I'm not dead Harry, how could I die with my horcruxes out there. But I figured something out and now I know I will never die because you are going to be my prisoner, for ever. If you live, I live, forever.'

Harry stared with fear on his face at the red eyes and wondered if what he thought was happening was a dream, or real? He didn't know anymore, then he felt pain, pain he thought he'd never feel again. His scar was burning but this time it never stopped then Harry felt himself going, then blackness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Charlie was sitting on the bed beside Harry and could see he was finally coming around.

'Harry, are you okay?' Charlie asked looking worried. Then Harry slowly opened his eyes and bolted upright and away from Charlie. 'Harry, it's me Charlie, everything's okay.'

'What did you do to me?'

'I didn't do anything to you, we came upstairs and we were going to use some of your toys. The moment I cuffed you to the bed you went crazy. You called me Voldemort and screamed at me that I was dead and it wasn't real, then you passed out. You've been out of it for a couple of hours.'

'No, it was real, I saw you turn into him. He said something that no one knows, it had to be him.'

'Harry I was the only one here with you and Voldemorts dead, you killed him remember. I think this is all getting to you, or the drugs is, something is definitely happening here.'

'I don't believe you,' Harry jumped off the bed and started to put his hands in Charlie's pocket, 'It's here, I know it is.'

'What's here, Harry what are you looking for?'

'Polyjuice potion, I saw you take it and turn into him, now tell me why you did that?'

'Harry, I never had any potion, he wasn't here nor did I turn into him. I think you need to see someone, you're cracking up mate.'

'Noooo,' Harry shouted, 'It was real, I saw it.' Harry quickly pulled on his robe and grabbed his wand.

'You might have seen something, but it was in your head, not in this room. I think I should go and let you calm down for a while. But take my advice Harry, stop the drugs and drink before you do end up crazy.'

Charlie walked slowly down the stairs with Harry following, 'No, see, you wouldn't be leaving in such a hurry if you didn't do something.'

'Harry, for the last time, I never did anything.'

Hermione, Ron and Ginny stepped in the front door, 'What's going on, Charlie, why are you here?' Ginny asked.

'He's trying to make me crazy, tell them, tell them the truth,' Harry shouted grabbing at Charlie's arm.

'You seriously need help, now let go of me Harry,' Charlie used all his strength to move Harry's hand from his arm.

'You're lying and anyone that would do that to me is evil in my book, or a death eater,' Harry pointed his wand and pointed it at Charlie's chest, 'Now tell me why you did it?'

'Harry, stop before you hurt Charlie,' Ginny said standing in front of her brother, 'He wouldn't do anything to you, he's been just as worried about you as the rest of us.'

'No, you didn't see what he did to me. Made me see Voldemort, we were back in the forbidden forest, in the cemetery,' Harry moved so fast and as Ginny pushed Charlie back the spell aimed at him grazed Ginny just as Hermione sent a spell at Harry knocking him back and out.

'Ginny,' Charlie said urgently as he saw her arm bleeding.

'Hermione can take Ginny to mum, get her to fix her arm. Charlie you're going to tell me what happened,' Ron said as he looked between his friend and brother.

'Come on Ginny, I'll bring you back when I know Harry's okay,' Hermione helped Ginny out of the house.

'Charlie, why were you here?'

'Alright, I'm gay, I haven't told the family and didn't want them to hear anything if I went and picked up a bloke, so I spoke to Harry. We got together last week and were going to again today. It wasn't serious, it was just for sex. I was even going to pay him.'

'Okay, not something I want to think about Charlie, but what happened earlier?'

'We went upstairs, I thought I'd give some of his toys a go and I just put the handcuff on Harry and attached it to the bed when he just went crazy. Kept calling me Voldemort, saying he was dead and it wasn't real. He accused me of using polyjuice potion to turn into Voldemort. He said that I made him see things, the forest and cemetery he mentioned. Ron believe me, I never did anything, I wouldn't do that to Harry, you know that.'

'I know you wouldn't Charlie, but I could see a look on your face before, something more is going on though.'

'Okay, Kingsley spoke to me about becoming one of Harry's clients. He thought since I wanted some sex anyway we might be able to find out why Harry started this. He asked me to get close to Harry, gain his confidence to find out anything I could. After last week, I told Kingsley that I think Harry really enjoys this, that nothing might have driven Harry to do this, but Kingsley doesn't believe it. He thinks because of what Harry's gone through has made Harry change. But when we were talking last week, I got a bit of information out of him and this wasn't Harry's idea, but he said after the first few times, he enjoyed it and was making money so he decided to keep going.'

'I know Kingsley's been obsessed with keeping Harry safe. Dad told me that he thinks Kingsley's worried that if anything happened to Harry now, while he's minister, people would go after Kingsley for that.'

'Okay, that makes sense I suppose, but it doesn't explain why Harry lost it before. I never said anything or did anything that could have triggered that.'

'Ron, Charlie,' Arthur said as he stepped inside, 'Hermione explained what happened. Are you two alright?'

'Yeah, we're fine dad and Harry's unconscious, thanks to something Hermione did. Charlie, tell dad, he needs to know what's been going on so we can all work out if something made Harry do this,' Ron said as he stepped over to Harry.

Charlie explained everything to his father, but his father never looked shocked at the news that his son was gay.

'You said you put the handcuff on Harry, right?'

'Yeah, why?'

'Come upstairs with me Charlie, Ron stay with Harry for a minute.'

Charlie led his father upstairs and into the room, 'See the cuff, that's the one I used.' Charlie watched his father pull his wand and wave it over the cuff.

'A curse has been attached to this cuff. I don't know what the curse is or what it was supposed to do, but after what you told me, we know what it did. Who do you think cursed this though, one of Harry's clients?'

'I haven't used them since before last week. But I did show Kingsley, he picked it up,' Harry said as Ron helped him into the room, 'He was the last one to touch it. God Charlie, I'm sorry, it was so real.'

'It's fine mate, but at least we know something caused this. Why would Kingsley do this though?'

'He threatened to tell the wizarding world what I'm doing. I didn't really care, but I don't like to be threatened, so I showed him something and said if he told about me I would say something.'

'Tell us Harry, so we can work this out,' Arthur said sighing heavily.

'Kingsley's wife is one of my clients. I never knew at first, she only gave me her first name. But during one of her visits she let it slip who her husband was. While we came in here, I showed him what his wife likes to do, she likes to tie me up, she liked to dominate me. I found out that wives that do that aren't happy in their married life because their husbands dominate them, so they like to turn the tables when they can,' Harry sat down heavily on the bed, 'Kingsley did this, made me think I was seeing Voldemort. One thing though, I felt the pain in my scar when he touched it. Could just being cursed make me feel that, because my head is still killing me?'

'Some curses can make you see and feel everything the person wants you to. But I can't believe Kingsley would go this far. Is there a chance that one of your clients touched it without you seeing them?'

'Yeah, after we finish, they used the bathroom in here, I use my own. They are always alone in here for a while.'

'That first woman Harry, she started this for you, do you still see her?'

'Claudia, yeah, occasionally, I'll have to check my book to see when she was here the last time. But when you asked me about that Charlie, I started thinking about it myself. It was strange that some woman would offer to pay me just to spend time with me, it wasn't even about sex then. She started to look uncomfortable with all the people staring at us, I got so used to it, that I never saw it anymore. So we went up to my room at the Leaky Cauldron. Just talked, had a few drinks, then she started kissing me, it went from there. She left money before leaving, then the woman the next night did the same thing, like I told you. So after that, I thought if they wanted it, why not.'

'Alright, I don't think it was Kingsley, I think it was this Claudia and if I'm right, then she's working for those death eaters. Now we have to work out what they were planning. Harry you need to cancel the appointments for any of the first woman you started seeing. The ones after say two weeks, new ones, their fine, I hope.'

'Well I know a lot that aren't involved with death eaters. Some are married to ministry workers, trustworthy ones, or are known to be against death eaters and Voldemort, people like Rosmerta.'

'Hang on dad, Rosmerta was imperiused by Malfoy, remember when I was poisoned by her Meade in Slughorn's office. Why couldn't these woman be imperiused to get Harry started with this, for whatever their plan is?'

'Okay, that might be what's happening. I'll head home and contact Kingsley, but I won't rule him out just yet, I'll just talk to him, find out what he knows. Ron I don't mean to offend you, but Hermione could probably check anything here for curses and she could probably remove them.'

'You're not offending me dad, I know how smart my girl is. Send her back and Ginny will want to come to, she wants to talk to Harry. But she's not going to be happy with Charlie for sleeping with him.'

'Alright, they'll have to work that out themselves. I'll go, Harry, please be careful until we can work this out.'

'I will, but do you believe that this is what I'm enjoying at the moment. I'm not going to do it forever, it just helps with my nightmares. Ever since I started, I don't have them anymore.'

'Even though none of us like you doing this, we realised you might need this to help what you went through. Now I better go,' Arthur patted Harry on the shoulder then left.

'So you're not going to stop doing this Harry?'

'Not yet, I will stop the drugs though. The drink, I only have a couple, nothing that would hurt. But I need this for a while.'

'I have to tell you Harry, when McGonagall heard about this, at first she was stunned, then she got this look. So is she going to end up being one of your clients?' Ron asked then couldn't hold his straight face when he saw how shocked Harry looked so he and Charlie broke up laughing.

'Oh I don't ever want to think about that. I might have older woman, but I couldn't do McGonagall. She was like a mother figure in a way, it's like with your mum. What I said was true, I couldn't as she's you're mother. You know I have a mother and daughter on my books, the daughter you sort of know. But I can't tell you, it's confidential, but I can hint, the love potion in the chocolates.'

'Romilda Vane and her mother are you're clients?' Hermione said as she stepped into the room with Ginny.

'Yep, they are. I wonder what it's like to do a mother and daughter at the same time?'

'Harry, we don't need to hear about that. Now let me see if anything else is cursed before you decide to attack one of us next,' Hermione said stiffly as she walked over to all Harry's toys, 'Are these all of them?'

'Apart from what's in the other room.'

'Okay, while Hermione does that, Harry, Charlie I want to talk to both of you, downstairs, now,' Ginny said angrily as she pointed to the door.

'Oh, you've got another dominate one Harry, she'll give you a lot of pain for this.' Charlie smirked.

'Not only Harry dear brother, now move or be hexed.'

Harry and Charlie stepped out of the room with Ginny behind them and went into the living room. Neither man have ever seen Ginny so angry. Both thought they were about to be hexed with her famous bat bogey hex as she paced in front of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

'First, how could you have sex with the man I love Charlie? You're my brother, you don't do things like that to your family,' Ginny was yelling at her brother.

'It's just sex, no feelings or emotions come into it. Since I've been back, I haven't had any and I didn't want mum and dad to find out I'm gay by accident. I figured this is what Harry does, it's his job, I pay him, so what could it hurt.'

'Well they know you're gay now, so go find some other bloke to fuck Charlie.'

'Ginny,' Harry said looking surprised.

'Don't you start Harry Potter. I gave you time after Voldemort, thinking you might need it. Then you start all this, even though I know you care about me, so if this is what you need to handle your life, fine, I have to live with it. But I will not live with the fact you're fucking my brother.'

'Ginny, please calm down,' Harry said quietly as he tried to take her hand but she pulled it away.

'Calm down, yeah right, that's not going to happen. But we are going to talk and work things out Harry.'

'Why don't you do that and since I don't want to be hexed and my parents know, I won't be back for sex Harry.'

'I don't blame you Charlie,' Harry watched Charlie walked back up the stairs before he turned to Ginny, 'I can't stop this Ginny, it's helping me right now. If I think about stopping, my nightmares come back, that's when I end up drinking a lot.'

Ginny took a calming breathe, 'I've been doing a lot of thinking about all this. I might not like it, but I do know you need something or you could end up cracking up for real. This actually works out for me anyway and I know that sounds strange, so just let me explain.'

Harry reached out and took Ginny's hand, 'That's why I never said anything to you, I need this but I didn't want you to deal with this. You shouldn't have to put up with me doing this, but just know that nothing that happens here is about feelings, it's all business, physical.'

'I know Harry,' Ginny led Harry over to the couch and they both sat down, 'This might surprise you Harry, but I'm a bit old fashioned when it comes to sex. I always figured I would be married first and I still think that way. Now I know we never spoke about the future and I realised why you never did because you never thought you had one, we all worked that out. So I want us to get back together, but I'm willing to let you keep going here if you don't try to push me for sex. If we end up talking about the future, meaning marriage, and we get engaged, then that might change. One, I might feel like I could have sex if we were committed that way to each other. Two, you couldn't keep doing this if we got married, it wouldn't be right. But I know it's not going to be for a while anyway.'

'So you're willing to be my girlfriend, no sex between us, but for me to keep having sex with all my clients?'

'Yes, so even though I wish you didn't, I know why you do, so now it's up to you. I know you heard what I said when I was yelling at Charlie.'

'That you love me, yeah, I heard you Gin,' Harry took Ginny's hand again, 'But you know what, I happen to love you to, I did before Dumbledore died and you're right. The reason why I never spoke of the future or told you how I felt was I thought I would die, that I couldn't survive Voldemort. Right after, I couldn't deal with anything, so I didn't want to tell you then because I wasn't sure I was going to survive my memories and nightmares. The woman that first night, after, I never thought of those memories and never had a nightmare, that's why I decided to keep this going. This isn't a life I want Ginny, but right now, it's what I need.'

'I know, Hermione, Ron and me spoke about all this and after finding out some things, I realised you did need this. But I need to tell you something else, but please don't get upset.'

'I'll try, so just tell me.'

'Kingsley was talking to us after you left the Burrow that night. He ended up telling us about you, why you had to die. He told us about the wand, the deathly hallows, Snape's memories, all of it Harry. Hermione and Ron explained that you made them promise not to say anything about you being a horcrux. After Kingsley explained, they just filled in the gaps, so they never broke their promise. But why didn't you want us to know, I mean my family?'

'At first it was just the way it made me feel, thinking of him being a part of me all my life. Then I started to feel scared, hoping it wouldn't make me turn out like him. I knew it wouldn't worry you're family or disgust them, which is what I felt about myself. It was because of Fred that I never wanted you to know. See, I had no idea about it, so all that fighting, all those deaths were basically for nothing Ginny when he couldn't die even if we found that other horcrux and got the snake. I was still holding him here and had no idea. So Fred died, but he still couldn't and all of you could have ended up dead. It was only luck that let me find out about it in time. I never went to have a look at Snape's memories, I went to talk to Dumbledore's portrait. I wanted to ask him how to get to the snake with that blasted enchanted cage around her. Dumbledore wasn't there, so I figure I'd see why Snape would give me anything, let alone his memories.'

'Okay, well it does make more sense now. But that's all out in the open just with us, no one else will know because we knew you wouldn't want anyone else to know. So about what I said, are we going to get back together?'

'I want to Ginny, especially since you're not going to make me stop this. But will you're family let you knowing what goes on here. You're mother wasn't really happy about this. I don't think she would want her only daughter visiting someone that sells his body for sex.'

'I told mum how I feel and what I thought you felt for me. I explained to her about my idea of sex, so that if we got back together, she knows you wouldn't get me into bed. She may not like what you do, but she knows she can't really stop us being together if that's what we both want. We're both adults, she realised we're not children anymore, so she doesn't have a say.'

'You have my promise that sex will never come into it for us, until you're ready Ginny. It's not something anyone should do until they are positive it's what they want and are ready for. Whether it's for love or fun, they have to want to, not be made to. I can even give your parents that guarantee,' Harry reached out and ran the back of his hand across Ginny's face, 'I do love you Ginny and I can see a future for us, just not sure when. So if you're sure, then I want us to be together,' Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny tenderly.

'Good to hear Harry, since she is my only daughter and you do have sex for a living,' Arthur said as he walked over to them.'

'It's a promise I can easily make Mr. Weasley, so what did Kingsley say?'

'It wasn't him, I can guarantee that. So we're meeting at the Burrow for dinner, you as well. But you need to contact those few women and make up some story about why you can't see them. Kingsley asked if he can have a list of their names, so he can get the aurors to check them out.'

'Okay, I can do that, because I don't want to ever see that again. But about Kingsley's wife, he's not happy with me at the moment about that.'

'It's all going to get sorted out later, so expect some tension. But I want a promise from you and you to Ginny, no hexes, curses, or spells of any kind, because we need to sort this out.'

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, before they looked at her father, 'We promise,' they said together.

'I removed every curse Harry, it was the postremus metus curse, very nasty. It's like with the horcrux, taps into you're worst nightmares, makes you believe it's real. You see and feel everything that nightmare is about.'

'That's the main nightmare I have all the time, well I had before I started this. It's like I've been dreaming the last few months, that he never really died, but also he found out about me and was going to keep me locked up forever. If I never died, he couldn't,' Harry shrugged.

'That would make you lose it Harry, it's lucky you never tried to kill Charlie after seeing that. So we'll get going, all of us, Harry needs to contact some clients. Make them believe whatever story you come up with and we'll see you at the Burrow in a couple of hours. Ginny kiss Harry goodbye, you will see him later.'

Ginny instantly kissed Harry, not a small kiss but a full on passionate kiss and she didn't care her father or two of her brothers were watching.

'If you want Harry to not push you for sex Ginny, don't kiss him like that, blimey,' Charlie said as he turned away.

'Good advice Charlie, Ginny behave yourself,' Arthur said then waited for his daughter.

Ginny and Harry's lips parted, 'They are right Gin, merlin woman, don't do that to me. This is the day I try to rest my body, you're making that very hard to do.'

Ginny giggled, 'Sorry Harry, but I'll see you later,' Ginny kissed Harry again, but tenderly then left with her father.

Harry got up and went to his office to start contacting the first few women he saw. He thought up a story about wanting some more time off for a while because he was exhausted and would contact them when he could squeeze them in. Harry showered, then dressed before stepped into his fireplace and vanishing from his home.

'Hi,' Harry said as he stepped out of the fireplace into the Burrow's kitchen.

'Arthur and Ginny explained what happened and that you are back together.' Molly said as she stared at Harry.

'We are, but I will promise you nothing will happen with Ginny until she is ready. People have separated business from the personal life for years, I can do the same. Just know, I love Ginny and do eventually want a future with her, I'm just not sure when that will be.'

'Since I happen to know you like to keep your word Harry, then okay, I won't say anything about you being together. So does this mean we get to see you more often and without one of your clients?'

'Yes, if you're sure you want me here Mrs. Weasley. I know you don't approve of my life, but it is my life and it's something I need right now.'

'I don't approve, but yes, it is you're life Harry. As long as there is no sex talk at the dinner table like last time. That should always be kept private between two people, or in your case, hundreds of people,' Molly Weasley smiled, then hugged Harry. 'You're family Harry, we just want you happy.'

Harry hugged Mrs. Weasley, 'I will be, it's just going to take time.' Harry gave her a smile as she let him go.

'And I've had a go at Charlie, first for not telling us he's gay. How could he think we would have anything against that if that's the way he was born. And another thing, he should not have been having sex with you, especially after hearing how Ginny felt.'

'I thought she was going to bust my ears, plus I got a smack in the head. So even though I will miss you're expertise, I'm not going near you for sex again. I'd have mum and Ginny hexing me.'

'Yeah, you would, then they'd start on me, so back to just friends Charlie and we both keep it in our pants,' Harry smirked, but everyone around the Burrow's kitchen laughed and realised one more thing to overcome and this family just might end up with a bright future.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Harry sat down at the table with Ginny and the rest of the Weasley. Hermione was sitting next to Ron but also next to Harry, like always. They were all talking about this curse when Kingsley Shacklebolt and an auror stepped inside. Everyone instantly felt the tension between Harry and Kingsley.

'Remember what you two promised, no wands, hexes, or spells of any kind,' Arthur said standing up and stepping between Harry and Kingsley.

'I remember Arthur,' Kingsley said stiffly, 'Have you got that list of woman Harry?'

'All here Minister,' Harry handed him a small piece of parchment, 'Twenty women and I've spoken to them, put them off for a while. Hermione said it was the postremus metus curse.'

'Yes, not a curse most people know and can be very dangerous. Since he is here, I should introduce my auror guard, this is Michael Cromwell. He's going to be doing the main checking on these women so we can find out if they work for death eaters or were imperiused.'

'I can usually tell if someone is imperiused, they didn't seem like they were. But I have to admit, I wasn't in a good place at the time, I might have missed it.'

'You're lucky they didn't try to imperius you Mr. Potter,' the auror said.

'I can fight that, no problem.'

'Harry was the only one of us that could fight it when Mad-Eye taught us, well the death eater posing as Mad-Eye taught us.' Ron said smiling at Harry.

'That might be so, but a powerful witch or wizard could still break through you're defences.'

'I could throw Voldemort off, is he powerful enough for you,' Harry said stiffly, 'And I was only fourteen at the time, I've gotten more powerful myself since then.'

'Fair enough and I wasn't trying to dismiss what you could do Mr. Potter, I just wanted to explain how it works.'

'Fine, but get you're facts straight first then,' Harry said then turned his back on them.

'Keep it under control Harry,' Arthur said.

'I'm fine,' Harry shrugged.

The fire turned green and a dark woman stepped out into the kitchen, 'Sherry, what are you doing here?' Kingsley asked.

'I want to explain a few things while Harry is here and you are going to listen Kingsley.'

'Sherry, now's not the best time for that,' Harry said.

The woman turned to face Harry, 'Shut it Harry.'

Harry instantly knelt down, spread his knees, put his palm on the floor and lowered his head, 'Yes high mistress, anything you command I must do ma'am.'

'Get off your knees Harry, we're not in the bedroom now,' Sherry snapped.

Harry shrugged and stood up, 'Sorry, got into character, playing my role.'

Ron, Charlie, George, Bill, Fleur and Ginny started laughing, but tried to hide it, 'That's one of your roles, letting someone boss you around, calling them high mistress, making you kneel to them?' Charlie said, 'Merlin, Gin are you sure I can't have Harry, just for some role play please?'

Ginny punched Charlie in the arm, 'No you can't Charlie, Harry's mine, remember that, find your own boyfriend and leave mine alone.'

'Charlie, behave or I might slap you again,' Molly said.

'Sorry mum,' Charlie said but was still laughing with the others.

'I also can't look at her until she tells me, well, after all the things she does,' Harry shrugged.

'I want Harry to tell you exactly what went on when we were together.'

'I don't think everyone needs to hear the sordid details of the affairs of my wife and the saviour.'

'Don't be a smart arse Kingsley and cut out the names,' Harry scowled, 'But I will tell you, we never had sex, not once.' Harry ran his hand through his hair, 'She never came to me for that, she just wanted to dominate, tie me up, hit me a bit, put all her pain onto me, take out her frustrations with you, but on me. That's what I do, apart from sex. You're wife never cheated on you Kingsley and I wouldn't have either the moment I found out who she was. I wouldn't do that to a friend, but you pissed me off, so I made you think we did. I've seen this so many times,' Harry's voice had lost its edge, 'So many men control their wives, so they need some way to release their frustrations to handle that, so they come to me. I can handle the pain they put me through, but it helps them. Imagine if they didn't Kingsley, some of these women could snap and she might have taken her wand to you. Isn't it better that she belted the crap out on me and not take her wand to you?'

Kingsley stared at Harry then turned to his wife, 'So you never had sex with Harry?'

'No, I didn't, I've never had sex with anyone but you. Do you know why I went to Harry the first time. You've known him for years and I never met him and I'm not talking about Harry Potter, the boy who lived, I'm talking about a friend of yours. Look at that man behind you, his an auror, I'm sure you've worked together for years, but I've never met him either. This family who's kitchen I'm standing in, they seem like they know you very well, but I don't know them. It's like you don't want me to be part of your life. At home it's what's for dinner, or if you want sex, it doesn't matter if I do or not. I don't have a life with my husband, all I have is you telling me what to do or what you want, that's not a marriage and I'm sick of it. So either things change between us or it's over, that's you call,' Sherry turned to face Harry, 'Harry taught me to stand up for myself, gave me the courage I needed to explain things to you Kingsley,' she hugged Harry, 'Thank you and I can see why Kingsley always thought of you as a friend.'

'I do anything for my friends, or their partners Sherry.'

'I need to know one thing,' Charlie said, 'When you two were playing you're games, was Harry naked?'

'Yes he was, so I could inflict the maximum amount of pain onto him,' Sherry said straight forward, 'But my hands never touched Harry, only some whips and floggers. No that's a lie, I did handcuff him to the bed, but that's all the touching we did.'

'I don't think we need to hear that,' Arthur said. 'So if it's alright with you Kingsley, your wife can stay for dinner while we work out who wants Harry dead and what their plan is?'

'It's fine, but I would all like you to meet my wife properly,' Kingsley put his arm around his wife, 'Sherry Shacklebolt, meet Arthur and Molly Weasley, Bill and his wife Fleur, Charlie, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Michael Cromwell and Harry Potter.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you all,' Sherry said as she smiled around at everyone.

'It's nice to finally meet you as well Sherry,' Molly said.

Everyone tensed as Kingsley stepped over to Harry, 'I'm sorry for pissing you off Harry, but I was worried about you and the way you were acting, so still friends.'

'Always Kingsley but just know this, I never started selling myself because I was pushed too far. It helped with my nightmares and memories. I need time to come to terms with all that and this happens to help. But I've stopped the drugs and the drink, well, I only have a couple of those. So can you just please accept this is my life for a while?'

'Even if it's not something I wish you were doing, it is you're life and you've proven so many times you can usually handle anything, but you do it your way.' Kingsley hugged Harry, 'I'm sorry my friend, but I hope you know that my wife is no longer you're client because she won't have any need for your services.'

Harry laughed as he let Kingsley go, 'I'm fine with that, as long as you start listening to her and not telling her. That's all she wants Kingsley, to be you're partner, not you're employee. She wants to share her life with her husband and for her husband to share his life with him.'

'How did you become so wise when you're so young?' Kingsley asked.

'I was never young Kingsley, I basically went from eleven to an adult overnight. I sometimes feel older than you.'

The two men sat down with everyone else, 'I get you there Harry. So what did this curse make you see?'

'That these last few months weren't real, that Voldemort was still alive. He found out about our connection and was going to keep me locked up forever. If I never died, he couldn't die. I saw him in the cemetery when he first got his body back, then I felt the pain he put me through, then we were standing in the forbidden forest. But instead of killing me, he bound me. See when I did walk up to him that night, I put my wand away so I wouldn't be tempted to fight. That was hard as I'm a fighter, but I knew what I had to do.'

'I'm not that knowledgeable on horcruxes, but would any of you know if Voldemort never died, would Harry always live as well?'

'Yes, he would. As long as the original soul was alive the piece would live as well,' Hermione said, 'It was in those books I got from Professor Dumbledore.'

'Why didn't you ever tell me that Hermione?' Harry asked looking stunned.

'I thought you had enough to worry about Harry and I wanted to protect you from that. I told Ron, then we thought we could see if there was anything we could do in case you found out.'

Harry hugged Hermione, 'You and Ron were always worrying about me, but I'm glad I didn't know that before.'

'You're our friend mate, we wanted to do anything so you didn't have to suffer any more,' Ron said as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

'I am you're friend, always will be, thanks,' Harry let Hermione go then put his arm around Ginny, 'I have the best friends there is.'

'We try Harry, sometimes you do make it hard though,' George said, 'But I can tell you now, I know a girl that will love what you do, she loves to dominate whenever she can.'

'Then it works opposite George. If it's someone like Ginny who will not take shit from anyone and they came to me, then they play the submissive and I play the dominate one. Sometimes sex will come into it, sometimes it doesn't. Look at the way she talked to me and Charlie before, merlin, you don't want Ginny to dominate you.'

'Gives me ideas though Harry,' Ginny smirked, then laughed with everyone else.

'Sorry mum, but I have to ask,' Bill said, 'If you're the dominate one and sex does come into it, how's that work?'

'Usually it's hard, there's pain, their always tied up, the whips and floggers come out, but so do a lot of other sex toys. I don't want to go into too much details, but those toys are used all over the woman, if you get my meaning, that's usually before I have sex with them. If they want more pain, then I have some other toys, larger, some with spikes, not really sharp so they don't cause any injuries but they give pain, things like that. It all comes down to what they want. Now I have men as well, so I needed some different toys. Charlie saw a few of those, but missed out on them.'

'Yeah, you got cursed and messed up our fun. I was looking forward to having the great Harry Potter bow down to me,' Charlie turned to Kingsley's wife, 'What did that feel like, having Harry bow down and do anything you told him to?'

'At first, I was nervous, because he did kill Voldemort. But he was encouraging, telling me some things I could do or try, so after that, it was fun knowing I was making Harry do anything I wanted. Like everyone, I've heard the stories about Harry, how he taught the DA, took on some of Voldemorts worst death eaters at fifteen. So to have Harry kneeling before me, taking anything I could dish out, having to obey every order, you missed out on some fun Charlie.'

'Um Kingsley, sorry, but I think I created a monster. We might see a different side of the minister for magic very soon,' Harry chuckled.

'I think you're right Harry, merlin, I'm in for it when we get home. But sweetheart, take it easy on me, I'm new at this.'

'Sherry, I could show you the shop I go to if you want something to tie Kingsley up with.'

'Don't give her any more ideas Harry.'

'I might take you up on that Harry, I know what I used on you would look great on my husband.'

'Oh sorry Kingsley, expect to be in pain, uncomfortable and not be walking properly the next day. Why do you think I always had Sherry on a Saturday, I needed Sunday off to get over that.'

'I'm in trouble,' Kingsley said as his wife smiled serenely at him, but everyone, including Mr and Mrs. Weasley and the auror broke into loud laughter all imagining what this small woman was going to do to one of the best aurors there was.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

'Alright, we need to work out what this plan was going to be used for,' Kingsley said trying to get his mind off what they had been talking about.

'Maybe it was so I wouldn't be up for much. Charlie, how did I look when I first lost it? I know how I felt, but not how I looked.'

'You were frightened Harry, something I've never seen on your face before. You're whole body was shaking and I was trying to calm you down, but nothing worked. It only lasted for ten minutes before you passed out. When you woke up you saw me as me, not Voldemort.'

'It might be that Harry, bring out you're worst fear to make you freeze up with what you were seeing. Then they could easily take you out. Charlie, do you think Harry could have tried to fight?'

'No, there's no way he could do anything, because he was frozen in fear.'

'Okay, I need you to take this seriously Harry and to have an auror inside your home from now on. He'll be discreet when you're with your clients, we know how to blend into the background.'

'Alright, since I know they are planning on doing this while I'm at home. Do you think I'll get one or two new clients and they will be the ones that are planning this?'

'Yes, they will be you're new clients. But one good thing is, if they are true death eaters with dark marks, then the Unspeakables came up with a charm to let us know if someone has the mark on them. It can be placed on an object or even a doorway. The moment the death eater walks through the door, an alarm sounds. We used a fake wand of George's, charmed that and passed it over everyone at the ministry. Found seven death eaters. The aurors take one with them when they have to investigate something.'

'So that's why you bought all those fake wands off me Kingsley. At least my jokes are helping, mum hates them though. Every time she picks her one up, it turns into a rubber chicken.'

'We took that charm off so it wouldn't do that and it would look like a normal wand.'

'See I find all this fascinating, but I don't understand about these joke wands,' Sherry said.

'I own a joke shop, Fred, my twin brother and I started it after Harry gave us a thousand galleons. We sell all types of joke products. It's in Diagon Alley, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.'

'I've seen that shop, I've never been in there before. I might have to visit it one day.'

'You're in for some more Kingsley, she might even slip you one of George's love potions. That makes you infatuated with the person. So if she wants to dominate, add the potion on top of that, I feel sorry for you mate?' Harry said and everyone laughed again.

'Alright, enough, we need serious talk here,' Kingsley laughed, 'So what if we were to charm you're two rooms Harry. Can't do the front door, if they hear the alarm, they will take off instantly.'

'Yeah, I suppose you could, it won't go off at any other time will it?'

'Only when someone with a dark mark walks past it, or underneath it.'

'Alright, you can come do it when we leave here. Is there a way to change the charm, so only me and the auror there will hear it? It gives him time to get more aurors while I keep this person occupied.'

'I'll speak with the man that came up with it, see what he has to say, but that would help if he could.'

'Hello everyone, sorry if I'm interrupting,' Minerva McGonagall said as she stepped out of the fireplace.

Harry heard Ron and Charlie laugh, 'Don't say a thing you two or hexes will start to fly.'

'Something I should know about Harry?' Minerva asked.

'No, not something you should hear Professor. Ron and Charlie are just winding me up about my business.'

'Yes, selling your body for sex so I hear. I hope you're not planning on coming back to Hogwarts for your last year to corrupt the younger students?'

'I only have sex with people who are adults Professor, you don't need to worry,' Harry saw George lean over and whisper to Charlie before he laughed loudly and Harry knew he was in trouble.

'I think you can drop the Professor Harry, you are no longer my student, so Minerva is fine.'

'She was always a domineering teacher with the students don't you think Harry, so look out,' George said then laughed with everyone around the table.

Harry shook his head as he looked away, 'I knew you couldn't resist George.'

'Please explain that George,' Minerva asked looking sternly at him.

Harry shook his head, but George shrugged, 'Sorry Harry, I can't say no to Professor McGonagall. Harry was telling us about what he does with some of his clients. Either they dominate him or he dominates them, lots of whips and sex toys, and things called a flogger, before the actual part of sex that is.'

'Oh I see and you thought I might like to take Harry up on his services. Now since you said I'm domineering, that would make me the submissive I take it?' Minerva asked looking at Harry.

Harry closed his eyes as everyone laughed again, 'Yes, that's usually how it works.'

'Do you usually take on woman my age Harry?' she asked straight faced, making Ron splutter but everyone else laugh.

Harry looked wide eyed, 'Um, I have, but I hope you're not thinking about it.'

'From what I've been hearing, the woman you service are very satisfied, so I might have to think about it. So how much do you charge for dominance?'

'This is getting out of hand,' Harry said.

'One hundred and fifty galleons Minerva. I'm Sherry Shacklebolt by the way,' she stood up and shook Minerva's hand, 'I was one of Harry's clients.'

'Well it's nice to meet you,' Minerva smiled then looked back at Harry and decided to have some fun, 'One hundred and fifty galleons, you must really satisfy your clients. So how about making me an appointment Harry, I haven't been satisfied in years,' she said still with a straight face, but everyone could see Harry looking embarrassed which made them laugh louder.

'I've never seen you look like that Harry, it might have made it interesting,' Sherry said as she sat back next to her husband.

'Oh come on, it's like with Mrs. Weasley, she's like a mother figure to me, so are you Professor.'

Minerva stepped over to Harry and put her hand on his shoulder, still with a straight face before she continued.

'Do you give discounts for old friends or mother figures, what about multiple partners?'

'Oh blimey,' Harry said as he tried not to look at anyone.

Minerva was standing behind Harry, but she winked to everyone else, making them laugh louder.

'So do I get an appointment with you Harry? I'm sure we would have some fun and you could teach me a few things instead of me teaching you for a change. We'd be switching roles you could say.'

Harry took a deep breath, then stood up and faced Minerva, 'I'm a professional, if that's what you want, fine, you're on...Minerva. You name it, I do it, including multiples. It just comes down to your imagination, like what you said, switching roles could be one. But I'm booked out for the next three months, I seem to be very popular.'

'Actually Harry, I'm not a client anymore, Minerva can have those days,' Sherry said making everyone laugh again.

'Thanks Sherry,' Harry gave her a stiff smile, 'Saturday's at 5 are open, if you want that, you just have to tell me what you want?'

'What do you know, he called my bluff, not many people would take me on Harry, well done. You can relax now you know you do not have to show me you're naked body,' she laughed with everyone at the look of relief on Harry's face.

'Thank merlin for that, sorry Minerva, it's got nothing to do with age, it's who you are.'

'Don't you think I can have some fun occasionally Harry?'

'I've never seen it before, sorry I did see it once. You told Peeves to undo the chandelier the right way when Umbridge was at the school. I should have remembered you've got a wicked sense of humour but making me believe you wanted sex with me was not one I would have thought of.'

'It's not often I get to wind my students or former students up, I think I even shocked George. Now as to why I dropped in. Albus asked me to speak with all of you about Harry. He believes that Harry might be going through a hard time, but that would not have pushed him into selling his body for sex. He believes it's just something Harry might need for a while, that it would give him time and that would help him come to terms with everything he has been through.'

'He knows me well, that's exactly it, which I have explained to everyone Minerva. So even though Dumbledore's not with us, he still knows what's going on with me.'

'He wasn't even shocked, but not much could shock Albus. But another thing he wanted me to speak you about, you're magic Harry.'

'Um, what about it?'

'How much have you done since you killed Voldemort?'

'Not a lot, some basic stuff, drying charms, summoning charms, things like that, why?'

'First, Kingsley can any auror do wandless magic?'

'No, none of us could. I do know Albus was able to do some, not all though.'

'Yes, but what Albus believes is that Harry's power was suppressed, now that the link is gone, you have access to your full power now. So he wanted you to try something, wandless magic that is.'

'Wandless magic, well I've trusted Dumbledore with everything else, so I'll give it a go,' Harry took his wand out and sat it on the table, then closed his eyes for a minute. He opened his eyes and grinned at George.

'What's that look for Harry?' George asked nervously.

'I can't say no to Professor McGonagall can I George,' Harry waved his hand and George was hoisted up by his ankles making everyone laugh, 'Everyone always said I was like my father, I might do what he did when he used this spell.'

'Harry, I don't think everyone wants to see that,' Minerva said as she stared up at George.

'How do you know what my father did Minerva?'

'I came out on the grounds not long after you're father hoisted him up by his ankles.'

'Before I decide if I'm going to do that to George, did my father do it? I never got that far into his mind, he pushed me out.'

'Yes, he did Harry.'

Harry laughed loudly, then flipped George back over and slowly lowered him until he was on his seat.

'Okay, now you have to explain that Harry?' Ginny asked.

'Alright, Sirius was bored one day, this was right after their O.W.L.s, then he spotted Snape. Dad lifted him up by the ankles, then took his pants off. I saw it all apart from the pants when I broke into Snape's mind one day.'

'Then I'm glad Minerva stopped you doing that to me. I don't want to show you my butt Harry, you might decide to have sex with me now Charlie's not allowed.'

'You're not either George, all my brothers, stay away from my boyfriend.' Ginny scowled at them all.

'Well, if you did George, you'd enjoy it,' Harry chuckled, 'But Ginny's spoken, see the dominate one in our relationship.'

'And don't you forget it Potter,' Ginny kissed Harry fiercely.

'Ahem,' Minerva said but ended up snickering, 'You're magic Harry.'

Harry and Ginny pulled apart, 'Oh yeah, well that was one and it was pretty easy.'

'See I remember something Harry, that night, in the great hall. You shielded Molly after she killed Bellatrix, but it seemed to spread out over everyone,' Minerva said.

Harry shrugged, 'Yeah, I wanted to make sure you were all safe, I could tell how angry he was to lose Bellatrix.'

'Um Harry, normally when you shield, it's a few people, the more you do, the less powerful the shield is. But yours got stronger as it spread out over us, not weakened. I tried to do a stunning spell, but couldn't penetrate you're shield and I was way over the other side.'

'Blimey Minerva, that's right, you were near me,' Kingsley said looking stunned, 'So between that shield and now wandless Harry, that shows how much power you've got, this might work in our favour when you're new clients come calling.' Kingsley was grinning at Harry, but he wasn't the only one. They all realised Harry might have enough power to protect himself and catch a couple of death eaters at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

'Okay, we can work up a plan Harry, so do you only have Sunday's off?'

'Wednesday's as well now, I was getting exhausted, I needed more time to myself.'

'Okay, you'll see us on Sunday after we get a plan going.'

'So you're not coming over tonight to do that charm?'

'No, we'll do that on Sunday as they need to make an appointment with you. So don't make it for Saturday.'

'Okay, I'll let you know if I hear from them, whoever they are. But I just remembered something about Claudia Straughn, she's an assistant to the manager of Puddlemere United.'

'Thanks Mr. Potter, that will make it easier to find her,' Michael nodded.

'It's Harry, no one calls me Mr. Potter, sorry about before though.'

Michael nodded again, but gave Harry a smile, 'Understandable, I was questioning you're power, now I have to watch myself.'

Harry rolled his eyes as he shook his head, 'I doubt that.'

'You mentioned switching roles, so if Professor McGonagall took you up on your offer, you'd be the professor and she'd be the student, maybe with some extra punishments, like those whips and flogger things?' George asked chuckling, making everyone laugh again.

'Yes,' Harry shook his head, 'that's how it works if it's someone like Minerva. Now if it was Kingsley, I'd be the minister and we'd go from there depending on what he wanted to do or which part he wanted to play. A full submissive or just some punishment, all depends on the client.'

'Harry, I have to ask, I can't finish the night without an answer,' Charlie said.

'What Charlie? Ginny said no more sex for us.'

'No, I don't want to be hexed by my sister. But Minerva, if she was serious, would you really have taken her on as a client?'

'Charlie Weasley, you might not be my student anymore, but I'm sure I could get your mother to deal with you,' Minerva said.

'Sorry Minerva,' Harry said, 'Yes, I would have, if she was serious. I don't knock clients back just because of their age or who they are.'

'Now that's a visual I don't need Harry,' Ron said as he turned away.

'Not something I want any of you to visualise, thank you,' Minerva said sternly.

'If you want to play the game Minerva, you have to take the consequences for your actions,' Harry said straight faced, then broke up laughing with everyone else, 'Sorry Minerva, but when I play, I play to win. It became a bad habit of mine.'

'I'll remember that if I ever decide to take you on again Harry. So what's this plan you're talking about?'

'Oh, someone cursed some of Harry's sex toys. Charlie just put a handcuff on Harry and he lost it. He thought Charlie was Voldemort and these last few months were a dream, Voldemort was still alive and found out about Harry so he was going to keep him locked up. Postremus metus curse, you're worst fear curse,' Kingsley said.

'That's not a curse that gets taught to anyone, it's only ever used by either aurors, or dark witches and wizards if they can find it. So is this the threat you mentioned Kingsley?'

'Yes, so we're not sure if the woman that started Harry off in this business are death eaters, working for death eaters or if they were imperiused. If they can incite that type of fear in Harry, he would be easily taken care of. I wish I could spare more than one auror, but there just aren't enough to go around.'

'What about us Kingsley? We've been with Harry through everything. We could stay there, keep out of the way,' Hermione said as she looked at Ron then Kingsley.

'Actually that wouldn't look suspicious if you two were seen, everyone knows you are Harry's best friends.'

'Hang on, I conduct business from my home remember. I'm not sure they want to hear or see what goes on, plus those two rooms are for my clients.'

'Can't you combine them into one room Harry and we could put silencing charms around the bottom part of the house, so we won't hear what's going on upstairs,' Hermione said.

'Harry, it makes sense, Michael could still be inside, staying invisible, but Hermione and Ron could be seen and no one would think anything of it.'

Harry turned to the elder Weasley's, 'I'll leave this for you to decide. I'm not going to corrupt them if they were there, but Ron is you're son and you've already said you don't approve of what I'm doing.'

'Even if I would like Ron to stay here, he is an adult Harry, so it's his choice but thank you for considering us,' Arthur said.

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, 'So even with a silencing charms you might see things, will you handle that?'

'For your safety, yes, even if that means we see you're naked butt Harry,' Hermione said straight faced.

'Hey,' Ginny said as she put her arms around Harry, 'Only clients see Harry's naked butt, not his best friend Hermione.'

'She already is dominating you Harry, you've got your hands full with our little sister,' Bill said chuckling.

'She can dominate me anytime,' Harry smirked, 'But alright, if you two are sure you want to do this. You know I like you around and we have done everything together, well until lately.'

'Yes, thank merlin we haven't shared you're life over the last few months mate,' Ron said, 'But Hermione's right, to keep you safe and more importantly, alive, we'll put up with whatever goes on in your house.'

'Actually, that works in my favour,' Ginny said.

Harry looked at Ginny, 'How so love?'

'They can make sure Charlie doesn't sneak over to see you for sex.'

'Damn she worked out my plan, thought it would take longer,' Charlie shook his head at his sister, then laughed, 'I won't Ginny. I said I won't have sex with Harry again, no matter how much I want to. Because Rose was right, Harry has the longest tongue I've ever felt.'

'Charlie,' Ginny said pulling her wand and sending her bat bogey's at him, 'You were warned brother.

'Ginny, please release you're brother,' Arthur said laughing with everyone else.

Ginny flicked her wand, 'So are you going to behave Charlie?'

Charlie scowled, 'Fine, you've got him all to yourself and a few hundred woman and men.'

'I never knew you to be so playful, you weren't when we got together Charlie,' Harry said, 'So why was that?'

'Blimey Harry, first I was about to have sex with you, Ron's best mate and the bloke my sister's dating. Then add the fact that I've never paid for sex before. But mostly, well I've heard how good you always seemed to be with everything, so I was hoping you were with the sex as well. Oh god you were too and I think I'm in lust with Harry.'

Harry laughed, 'I like to please Charlie, that's what I do, with hands, tongues or anything else for that matter, and whether it's sex or pain.'

'You go the full service Harry, you put pain on your clients?' Minerva asked.

'Full service and not just on my clients, some do the same to me, depending on what they want. And how do you know about full service prostitution Minerva?'

'I might be celibate Harry, but I'm not naive either. I have been around for a long time.'

'That's what I went to Harry for, I dominated him, but no sex was involved,' Sherry said.

'So you know about that Kingsley?'

'Found out recently and was about to leave my wife and hit Harry, then they explained a few things, so it's all good now. But Harry, I need a word in private if you could. Michael, I'll be safe so you stay here.'

'Yes Sir,' Michael said but looked at Harry.

'I won't hurt him Michael, don't worry,' Harry and Kingsley got up and walked into the living room.

'Sherry, do you think he wants some advice from Harry?' Charlie asked in a low voice, 'Because if I was you, I know I would.'

'Kingsley has a lot of experience Charlie, so I doubt that.'

Just then everyone heard Harry shouting, 'Don't ever bring that up again Kingsley, I'm warning you,' Harry stormed out of the living room.

'Calm down Harry, I just needed to know if it was true.'

'Well you found out, didn't you,' Harry sneered, 'Sorry, but I'm off,' Harry said to the Weasley's before he hurried out the door and before anyone could say anything.

'What did you say to him Kingsley?' Arthur asked.

'Something Harry said to me last week. I did some checking and found out it was true.'

'What's true because whatever this is, made Harry angrier then he used to feel from Voldemort,' Ron said looking worried.

'He wouldn't want anyone to know, I don't think he meant to say anything to me, he was angry and it just slipped out.'

'Kingsley, please tell us what this is about?' Ginny asked.

'Alright, but keep it to yourselves, even from Harry,' Kingsley sighed, 'We were talking about his business and Harry said he was going to use what he learned, whether he had a choice or not.'

'Okay, but I still don't get it and by the looks over everyone else, they don't either, so just say it Kingsley?' Charlie said.

'Harry was abused by the Dursleys. After he slipped with that, I went to the local muggle hospitals and found his medical chart. At the age of six Harry was taking to the hospital by his aunt, she told the doctors that he came home like that. He was literally ripped apart. Um Charlie, you've seen some of the scars on Harry, they were done by them.'

'You mean that one on his...' Sherry asked but couldn't finish, 'They did that to Harry, as a child?' she asked looking shocked.

'Yes sweetheart, so I think that's why Harry feels like this life he's made for himself is what he's meant to do because of what happened. After that though, I never found anything else at that hospital, but I had a thought, so I went to every hospital close by. Harry had multiple visits to all the hospitals. Some for the abuse he received as a child, other times it was for broken bones. Now I have no idea if it was the uncle or not, or even the aunt and she used something on Harry. For all I know they might have brought someone else in to join their torture on Harry.'

'Mum, dad, I need to go see if he's alright. You know I'm safe with Harry, even when he's angry.'

'Yes, Harry will protect you and never hurt you Ginny, so go, make sure he's okay,' Molly nodded to her daughter.

Ginny hurried from the house and apparated to Harry's place. She never knocked just walked inside and found Harry sitting on the couch drinking. She walked over, not saying anything and sat on his lap and held him.

'What are you doing here Ginny?'

'I wanted to make sure you were alright. That was a big blow out you had with Kingsley, Harry.'

Harry turned his face away, 'Kingsley told you, told all of you what happened? Don't deny it.'

'Yes, he did. At first he wasn't going to, but we all needed to know what happened. That part of your life is over Harry.'

'Over, you see what I'm doing, don't you Ginny? Selling myself to anyone that wants sex all because they wanted to hurt me and have fun.'

'Yes, but you will stop this one day, you said yourself you will. So if you need to keep going until you have fought those demons, then keep going. One day you will win the battle over those and stop this.'

'How can you be so sure when I'm not? I don't want to keep doing this forever, I figured a year, maybe two, I just don't know.'

'Because I know you and you said you want us to have a future together, which means this will have to stop one day, but not now because you need it. So let this life you've made for yourself help you deal with your past. You know I'm here for you, just like everyone else is. If you want our help, we'll help, if you don't, then we don't. But the most important thing Harry is that you want to put the past behind you, not need to, but want to. So deal with it any way you have to, use whatever you can and you'll know when those memories and feeling are put to rest, so you can start you're real life, with me.'

'You are a wise woman Ginny Weasley and I love you so much. Alright, I'll do what I have to so we can have that life together,' Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and just held her. He felt safe in her arms, something he haven't felt for a long time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

'Harry, even though I don't want sex yet, I'll know when I'm ready. But could you show me those rooms and what you use?'

Harry stared into Ginny's eyes, 'You really want to see that?'

'Yes, I do, I want to understand because a lot of what you spoke about tonight, went over my head. I'm not naive to everything, but dominance and sex toys, I'm not that knowlegable about.'

'If you're sure, okay,' Harry waited until Ginny got up off his lap then they walked hand in hand up the stairs and into the first room, 'Some you can see what there for,' Harry put some items on the bed.

'Yes, there easily enough to understand, but do you have them used on you?'

'Sometimes, but it's mostly for me to use on them.'

'Can you show me what Sherry was talking about?'

Harry nodded and picked up another leather item, he moved it to show how it is worn.

'So if I wear this and she tightens the lead, it causes a lot of pain. But it's a fine line between pleasure and pain, it's true, they do go together and the pain can give you maximum pleasure.'

'Will you show me?'

'I just did Gin.'

'I mean put it on and show me.'

'I don't think that's a good idea, you shouldn't see me like that.'

'Nothing is going to happen Harry, I'm just curious. You stand in front of other woman in that, can't you show me?'

'You're not just some woman Ginny and they pay for my services, they pay for this.'

'I could pay you if that makes you feel comfortable,' Ginny stared at Harry, 'You're not embarrassed to show me, are you Harry?'

'It's not really that Ginny, it's the reaction I will have if you get my meaning.'

'I know, I was expecting that and I just want to understand all this.'

Harry kept staring at Ginny, 'If you really want me to, okay, I will.' Harry waved his hand at the door, sealing it, 'In case Hermione and Ron come over, I'll be out in a moment,' Harry walked into the bathroom off the bedroom. When he was ready, 'Ginny, are you really sure you want to see this?' Harry called.

'Yes, so get you're shy arse out here Harry?'

Harry slowly walked out and stood in front of Ginny, 'You can see how this would work?'

'Yes, now I can see what you and Sherry meant,' Ginny picked up the leather strap, 'So this tightens.'

'Yes,' Harry kept watching Ginny then noticed her hand move further along the strap, 'What are you...?' Harry's voice cut off as Ginny tightened the strap on him, 'Okay, you've seen it now, release me Gin.'

'I think I like this dominance playing Harry,' she tightened the strap a bit more, 'That really gave you a reaction and I'm glad I'm not ready for sex yet, that's going to hurt.'

'Alright Ginny, it's getting uncomfortable.'

'No, I think I want to keep doing this Harry. So from now on, I'm going to use this on you.'

'Fine, if that's what you want to do, but Hermione and Ron could turn up at any time,' Harry said panting heavily, then saw Ginny tighten it more which put Harry on his knees, 'Alright, you're the boss here Ginny if that's what you wanted me to say and trying to prove.'

Ginny giggled, 'So what name will I give myself, I'll have to think about that,' Ginny released the strap and watched Harry stand up.

'You're enjoying this aren't you and you also planned it after hearing Sherry, didn't you?'

Ginny giggled again, 'Yep, I had to see for myself Harry. So you can take it off now.'

Harry decided to give Ginny something to think about, so he stepped right up to her, put his hand on her waist and pulled her to him so she was right up against him, then he moved just a little.

'Oh,' Ginny closed her eyes, 'Harry,' she panted.

'Just had to get you back love,' Harry released Ginny and walked into the bathroom. He came out dressed a few minutes later, 'Did that feel good love?'

'Yes, too good when I'm not ready yet Harry.'

'I'm not trying to make you ready, but after what you did to me, I had to do something to you. And you know what, you are going to use dominance on me now you've seen it.'

'Yes I am, so that's going to be fun. So the next room, but I won't make you use anything.'

Harry shook his head but chuckled, 'My girlfriend, the mistress of pain,' Harry took Ginny's hand, unsealed the room and walked into the other room, 'As you can see, they are a little different.'

'I see, so this is the room you and Charlie used?'

'Yeah, but as Hermione and Ron are going to stay here, I'll send all this to the other room,' Harry waved his hand, banishing everything to the other room. Then he summoned some new linen and magically made the bed.

'Can I ask you something about what Kingsley told us?' Ginny asked as she slipped her arms around Harry.

'Since you do know, okay.'

'Who was it, who did that to you?'

'My cousin and his friends, I would be outside and they would drag me into the small shed, but I'm not going into details about that.'

'You don't need to, I just wanted to know who I'm going to curse.'

'Ginny,' Harry gave her a small smile, 'My hero, but no, you said it, that's the past and I have to put it behind me and I won't let you get in trouble for cursing muggles. Now come down stairs and I'll make us some tea.'

'Alright,' Ginny kept her arm around Harry and they both walked downstairs and saw Hermione and Ron sitting there, 'Thought you'd turn up soon, I've fixed the room up for you, new linen and everything and not one sex toy.'

'Thank you, so that's what you two were doing up there?' Hermione asked but she looked at Ginny.

'Mostly, but I wanted Harry to explain some things to me.' Ginny sat down as Harry went into the kitchen.

'Can you believe McGonagall, she really had all of us believing she wanted Harry.' Ron said.

'She does play the game well,' Harry said as he sat four cups on the table, 'But if I tell you something, please keep it to yourselves.'

'We will, won't we?' Ginny asked, Hermione and Ron nodded.

'Part of her act wasn't an act. I've become really good at reading what my clients want even if they don't say anything. She would probably do it if no one knew or if it wasn't me.'

'Really, someone her age would still want sex?' Ron asked looking surprised.

'Ron, woman that age love it just as much as young woman do. Like I said, their age gives them an advantage, no inhibitions. They have seen it all and done it all, just with sex, some things their husbands never wanted to do. I have this one woman, she'd be older than you're mother. She will try something different every time she's here. So are you two really sure about this, because you might see things.'

'Yes, we are Harry and it's for your safety. But we'll stay mainly downstairs anyway,' Hermione said.

'I know, but I do have a few clients that, well, they lead me down here to the kitchen. They have a thing about food.'

'Lead you, what do you mean lead you?' Ginny asked.

'Sort of what I showed you before, but different, they have a collar and a strap. So I'm in one of those items and she will lead me here, get what she wants, I am usually am naked and sometimes we do things down here.'

'Then tell us when those women are going to be turning up and we'll stay outside for the hour, it is an hour at a time, isn't it?' Hermione asked.

'Mostly, I do have a few that pay for two hours. They like to play with a few things first before they want sex. I'll expand the back of the house, make this room go out further, so you can't see the kitchen. I'll do that tomorrow. Now if you happen to see one of my clients it is confidential because you will recognise some of them. I'm not just talking about ones you know, some are very well known. I have this one famous witch, she's gay but likes to pretend she's not. She would never say why she does that, but she enjoys herself when she's here. But it's with the toys not me, I just use them on her.'

'Um doing that Harry, don't you get any...um, satisfaction?' Ron asked looking uncomfortable.

'It all works out Ron, a few different ways. If the following client is one for sex, then that's what I do, otherwise I take care of myself.'

'How much break do you have between each one?' Ginny asked.

'Half an hour, I usually shower, clean the room up, have a quick snack to keep my energy up, then back at it. That's why I needed the extra day off.'

'Yes, you do or you'll end up worn out. But McGonagall told us something. Next week, their holding a memorial at Hogwarts and she would like us all to turn up.'

'I'm not sure I can, not after that blasted curse.'

'It's just for an hour. She's going to read the names of the people that died, reveal a plaque with their names on it and everyone can see how the castle is repaired now.'

'We can be with you Harry and if you aren't looking towards the forbidden forest, it should be okay,' Ginny said.

'I'll see, but which day, I only have Wednesday's and Sunday's off.'

'She must have known that as it's Sunday,' Hermione said.

'Okay, but if any of my clients come talk to me, try not to let onto to them you know they are my clients.'

'We'll just stand there and watch them fawn over their sex toy,' Ron chuckled making Harry, Ginny and Hermione laugh.

'Some I'm worried what they might do, they don't care who knows. I'm used to seeing them in private, not in the middle of crowds, so I'm not sure what they will do. What if Neville and some of our other friends see them, they might wonder what's going on.'

'We can just say you have a lot of female friends that love to spend time with you. No one has to know that you shag them all Harry.' Ginny smirked.

'It doesn't worry me what anyone thinks of me, I really don't care. But you're my girlfriend, Ron and Hermione are my best friends. It's you three that might get some interesting looks.'

'We'll deal with it Harry, but you really don't care if they find out you sell yourself for sex?' Ron asked.

'No, I don't, because this helps, I know you can't fully understand that. But on the odd Sunday night, I'll have my nightmares, or memories and I will drink a lot. I never have those or drink heavily on the nights I work. But I do need the two days, you don't realise how exhausting these woman can make you.'

'We don't understand, but if you say it helps then we know it does. It's late though, I might have a shower and get into bed, Ron are you coming?'

'Yep, right with you Mione, Ginny don't stay too late. Harry does have work tomorrow, he'll need his sleep.'

'I'll be going soon.'

'One thing, if you happen to hear my screaming through the night, just ignore me. I'll settle down and go back to sleep.'

'Alright, if you're sure,' Hermione kissed Harry's cheek, 'Night.'

'Night Harry,' Ron said and the two of them walked upstairs.

Harry and Ginny sat on the couch snogging, and really getting to know each other again. When it was really late, Harry watched Ginny leave, then went up to bed. After what got mentioned tonight, he was expecting a nightmare, so he had a few drinks, before falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table when Harry walked in and made himself a cup of tea, then kissed her cheek.

'How did you sleep Harry?'

'Not good, I'm sure you heard me, but I'm glad you didn't come in. Like I said, I usually go back to sleep,' Harry got up and grabbed a vial from his cupboard and drunk the potion, 'Before you ask, it's an invigoration draught. Now my first client turns up in thirty minutes. So I'm making breakfast, you want some?'

'Since you are making your own, yes please. So will I know this one?'

'You will know who she is, but she's not shy about who knows she comes here. She's not one for leaving the bedroom, so you've got the whole bottom of the house.'

'Do you want me to expand the house while you're doing breakfast?'

'Thanks Hermione,' Harry gave her a smile, then finished getting breakfast as another section of room filled out into his back garden, 'That's great, you can just conjure another couch, until I get another one that is. You do know I have a library in my office?'

'I noticed when I looked around the first time, but you wouldn't get a lot of time to read.'

'Not a lot, but I still do when I can.'

'I want to ask you something before Ron comes down.'

Harry put two plates on the table then sat down, 'Okay.'

'Ginny, was she just looking at what you used or was there more to it?'

Harry chuckled, 'More to it, she wanted to see what Sherry used, then asked me to wear it, so I did and she decided to use it. Merlin I'm in for it with Ginny. She had me on the ground.'

'You never did anything though, did you?'

'No, she's not ready and I said nothing will happen until she is. She wanted to see what Sherry did to me that's all. I wasn't going to when she first asked only because I'm naked in that thing and she would have seen my reaction to it, I wasn't sure she should have seen that. But she was fine and just put me through a bit of pain,' Harry kept eating until he finished, 'I need to get ready, don't answer the door, I'll get it.'

'It's all yours Harry,' Hermione cleaned up their dishes, then sat in the living room with a book when Harry walked down just as someone knocked on the door.

'Ma'am, follow me,' Harry said and a tall woman walked in, nodded to Hermione then followed Harry up the stairs. A couple of minutes later, Ron came down, yawning hugely.

'I'll make you some breakfast Ron,' Hermione kissed his cheek and they both went into the kitchen. They heard a few noises from upstairs, but it wasn't so bad, so they never bothered with the silencing charm. Hermione put some food in front of Ron, then sat with him but kept reading, but kept glancing towards the roof with some of the strange sounds coming from up there.

When the time was up, Harry walked the tall woman down, but she never went to the door, she went over to Ron and Hermione.

'So the golden trio are together, do you join in?'

'Um, no we don't, this is one thing Harry does without us two,' Hermione smiled at the woman.

'Oh well, might have made it interesting, but couldn't have made it better. Harry, I'll see you next week.'

'You will Hestia, have a nice day,' Harry kissed her cheek then closed the door, 'I need a shower, before the next one,' Harry hurried up the stairs.

'I've seen her before, but I don't remember where,' Ron said.

'Hestia Jones, she's a member of the Order of the Phoenix. She was the one who took the Dursleys away before we changed into Harry that time.'

'Oh right, I remember seeing her at Grimmauld Place.'

Harry came back downstairs in a robe as someone knocked on the door. He opened it and a young dark haired woman stepped inside and walked up the stairs with Harry.

'Romilda Vane, at least she's got Harry this way,' Hermione said stiffly.

'Do you think she does this to try and get Harry properly?'

'Yes, I do, but I can see how much Harry loves Ginny, so she doesn't have a hope.'

Just then Kingsley and Michael stepped inside, they heard the noises from upstairs but walked over to Hermione and Ron.

'Business has started by the sound of it,' Kingsley said as he sat down.

'Yes, second client of the morning. I don't know how Harry does it. I know he always had a lot of energy, but this goes on all day.'

'Some men have more energy and stamina than others. I need a quick word with Harry, how long between each customer does he get?'

'Half an hour.'

'That'll be enough time, so you didn't put the silencing charm around the room.'

'The noises haven't been that bad, but we should head out to the back room. I don't think Romilda will like the idea the Minister for Magic sees her coming downstairs,' Hermione, Ron, Kingsley and Michael all left the living room. They conjured a couple of couches and talked while they were waiting for Harry.

'I just need a snack, but I thought you weren't coming until Sunday Kingsley?' Harry quickly started eating some fruit while he sat down.

'I wasn't, but we have some news. One of the women that was on your list was killed last night along with her brother. We thought you should be told in case you find out. It was Emma Linstrum.'

'Do you think they killed her because I cancelled her time?'

'Probably, but we can't be sure just yet. I've got the magical law enforcement squad keeping an eye on the others.'

'I'm going out to speak with Claudia Straughn later today. Even if she doesn't remember being imperiused, I can use a spell without her knowing, find out if she was,' Michael said.

'I hope if they were imperiused you can keep them safe. But Kingsley, I don't want to get personal, but did you and Sherry work things out?'

'Yes, we did a lot of talking last night. She explained everything, what I was doing and I never even realised I was doing it. She also explained about exactly what went on here. It all started when I first married her, I just used to keep my work separate from my home life, but I seemed to take that a bit far. But it's all good now and you were right, she decided to have some fun last night and you really taught her well. She had me on the ground in a lot of pain and aurors are taught how to handle pain.'

'Yeah, but you see Kingsley, Tonks explained about some things you do during you're training, so I use some of that, but make it more intense.'

'Okay, now I get it, but why would Tonks tell you about that?'

'She knew I wanted to be an auror, so she used to sit down and tell me things. All about the tests and trials, how you have to learn to beat the imperius curse, the pain, how you have to learn to control your emotions, everything really.'

'So maybe when you're finished with this life, you still might consider being an auror?'

'Bit hard Kingsley when I won't be getting my N.E.W.T.s, so I'll work on something else. I like working for myself, maybe I might buy a business or something. Maybe I might keep this going, but with others working for me and I just run it, don't know.'

'If there were a way for you to get you're N.E.W.T.s would you consider it?'

'I'll have to think about that. I'm so used to doing what I want, I don't know if I could take orders from someone else,' just then someone knocked on the door, 'Sorry, business calls,' Harry got up and went into the living room.

'Harry and I were both going to join together, but I think Harry would make a great auror.'

'He would, if he could get used to taking orders from others. That can be taught during the training.'

'If he does, I know he won't for a while. He told Ginny he'll be doing this for a year or two. Oh we've got a loud one, time for the silencing charm I think,' Hermione waved her wand and it fell silent, 'That's better.'

'She was a screamer,' Ron shook his head, 'I wonder what Harry does to make her scream like that.'

'Unless you ask him, you'd just be guessing. But we'll be off, tell Harry we'll keep him informed with what we find out. Take it easy you two.'

'Bye,' Hermione and Ron said together and watched the minister and auror leave.

For the rest of the day, they saw Harry a couple of times when he came in for a quick snack before heading back upstairs with his clients. Hermione decided to make dinner and was just about finished when Harry sat down with them.

'I'm knackered.'

'Don't blame you Harry, but if you can tell me, were all those woman today here for sex?'

'Yep, two were sex with dominance, one her, one me. Did you end up putting the silencing charm around the room?'

'Yes, that third one liked to scream loudly,' Hermione put three plates on the table then sat down.

'Thanks and you didn't need to cook Hermione, I would have taken you out to eat. But yeah, Rose is a screamer.'

'The one you brought to dinner?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, that's the one. I can see Hermione's a little uncomfortable, so if you can't handle this Hermione, you don't need to stay.'

'No, it's fine Harry and I'll get used to it.'

'Up to you, but I'm sure I'll be fine and from Sunday I'll have that charm on the room. Not sure when Michael will be staying though.'

'Probably after you get your new clients. Do you think it will be a woman or man?'

'Don't know until they contact me. Oh tomorrow there will be two men turning up, one you know, not together separate, but one I mean you actually know. He'll be right before lunch and I'm not sure if he will want anyone to know. So it might be best to be out the back room before he turns up.'

'Since we are here and seeing you're clients, can you tell us who it is?'

'Well, since I know you two won't say anything, okay, it's Lee Jordon. He worked out his gay, but hasn't felt comfortable picking up a bloke when he had never done anything. So he thought since he heard I take on blokes, he could get used to it first with me. I'm not sure how long he'll keep coming here though.'

'I wonder if George knows, they usually tell each other everything.'

'Don't know Ron and I don't bring things like that up with my clients if I know them. Actually there's not a lot of talking with them, the dominance ones do though, well order me around is more like it.'

'I wanted to ask you about that, when you knelt down in front of Sherry.'

Harry laughed, 'Yep, that's how I used to act with her. Once she started to get comfortable that's when she came up with the name. If she told Kingsley everything, I wonder if she told him she was always dressed, I never thought to mention it.'

'They said they talked and she told him everything, so she probably did. Because knowing Kingsley, after hearing you were naked, I'm sure he wanted to know if he's wife was. Do all the woman that like to dominate you stay dressed?' Hermione asked.

'No, she was the only one that did that. The others will usually wear some weird get up under their normal clothes. I've got a few muggleborn woman, they dress up like muggle movies stars, things like that. I've had a Wonder Woman, a Princess Leia, even a Storm.'

'Who?' Ron asked looking confused.

'I might show you one day Ron. I was thinking of setting up a part of the house to take muggle TV and dvd players. But those three I just mentioned are super hero type characters in movies. I think you'd enjoy watching those, but Hermione, you're cooking gotten a lot better, this was nice, thanks.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed as they remembered some of their meals they had when they were away living in the tent and couldn't believe it was only nine months ago. So much has changed since then, but at least there was no Voldemort anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Over the next week, Hermione and Ron still stayed with Harry. Ginny would come over every night for a couple of hours and spend the whole day on Harry's days off. The four of them went shopping a few times together, Harry having some of his clients come up to him. He was finally approached by a woman he didn't know about so he told her he had a cancellation on Saturday if she wanted to take it, she did. So Harry marked her down in his diary, then watched as she left.

'We better get home so I can tell Kingsley what's going on,' Harry said in a quiet voice.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all headed to Harry's place. They just walked in the door when Sherry came running inside.

'Sherry, what's going on?'

'They threatened to kill my sister if I don't start seeing you again.'

'Okay, you were one of the one's imperiused weren't you Sherry?'

'Yes, I didn't want to, but they had an animagus bug with me all the time to make sure I never told you. See Kingsley tried to teach me to fight that, normally I can't, but I was finally able to.'

'Stay with the others, I need to contact Kingsley,' Harry went to his fireplace while Hermione, Ron and Ginny took Sherry into the kitchen, Hermione made her a cup of tea.

'They'll be here in a couple of minutes. Sherry, did you know them?'

'No, I'd never seen them before, but what about Alice?'

'I'm sure Kingsley will work on that, try to stay calm.'

'Sherry, what's going on?' Kingsley asked as he hurried into the kitchen.

'They took Alice, threatened to kill her if I don't start seeing Harry again. What should I do Kingsley?'

'So they imperiused you as well, you could never fight that.'

'I finally did it, but their going to kill Alice.'

'She had an animagus beetle on her Kingsley, so they could keep an eye on her when she was here. It never occurred to me why Sherry was the only one that stayed dressed.'

'Do they suspect anything, like you might have told us?' Kingsley asked as he took his wife's hand.

'No, they just came up to me and said they heard I don't see Harry anymore. They took her weeks ago Kingsley, but I was too frightened to tell you.'

'Okay, we'll make it look like you're seeing me again Sherry, you can stay down here in the house. If the animagus is on you to check, then we just go back to what we used to do.'

'That won't work this time Harry, they said they will be watching me but this time they want me to participate. I can't have sex with you, I can't do that to Kingsley.'

'Did they say anything specific, did they say sex?'

'No, but what else could they mean?'

'Harry you're the professional, if no sex comes into it, then I'm sure you could get Sherry to do something,' Kingsley said.

'I've got a few things she could do, but Sherry, it means you'll be naked this time. Will you be able to handle that?'

'Um, only Kingsley has ever seen me naked Harry, I don't know.'

'I've had a few women like that, but they say I make them comfortable. So this I'll leave to you to decide. Try and calm down, think about this seriously because I can help you if I have to. Kingsley, a woman approached me, she's got an appointment on Saturday, it might be the one.'

'Okay, so Michael is here from Saturday and the unspeakable was able to change the charm, so if they have a dark mark, only you and Michael will know. Now, we need a way to make it look like they can't take wands into the room.'

'Easy, I can place a small side table just in the living room, near the stairs, let them think the wands stay there while we're in the room. If Michael hears the alarm, he can come and get it.'

'That'll work, do you ever have one client leave as another one arrives, do they ever see each other?'

'Yes, it happens sometimes, either we go a few minutes longer or someone arrives early.'

'Okay, the one before this woman, could you make her leave the wand on the table and go overtime so this new one will see her come down and collect her wand so it doesn't look suspicious?'

'No problem, she's an Order of the Phoenix member, I can explain to her what's going on.'

'All members are Trustworthy, can you tell me who it is, I could talk to her, explain the situation.'

'Normally I couldn't but she's not shy, she actually asked Ron and Hermione if they join in, it's Hestia Jones.'

'Well I've known Hestia for years, she took you're relatives to safety, didn't she?'

'Yeah, with Dedilus Diggle, I hadn't seen them since they left, then Hestia contacted me a month ago.'

'Did she say anything about your relatives when she was here?'

'We don't do a lot of talking Kingsley, normally there's no personal talk at all.'

'I'll talk to her, get her to act like leaving her wand is a normal thing. You know, we could get her a fake wand to leave on the table.'

'Why do that?' Ron asked.

'Think about it, she comes downstairs picks up her wand as this new woman puts hers on the table, but she hangs around as backup if it's needed. She might not feel comfortable leaving her wand knowing there could be danger. She's a good fighter and can take care of herself, but she's cautious. I introduced her to Mad-Eye so she could join the order.'

'Alright, have you got any fake wands left, because Ginny or Ron could get one from George?'

'We have two spare at the auror office,' Michael said.

'Alright, I'll contact her and get her to meet me in my office. Now about Sherry, we need to keep her safe and her sister, plus make it looks like she's participating. Sherry, come talk to me in private for a minute.'

Kingsley and Sherry walked into the living room, 'This is going to be hard on Sherry if she has to do something since she said she's only ever had Kingsley. The one's I have that don't want sex, usually have had a few partners, Sherry hasn't. When we were together before, she was easy going about it because she was dressed.'

'If she has an animagus on her, they will want her to leave her clothes in the room, not the bathroom. If we could get Sherry to leave her clothes in the bedroom, but have some excuse to go into the bathroom before she has to do something, then someone could switch places with her, using polyjuice potion,' Hermione said but she was still thinking as she talked.

'That's a good idea, but we need a woman to change into her.'

'If sex doesn't come into it Harry, why don't I change into Sherry? I could pull off doing whatever you work out to do,' Ginny suggested.

'Gin, it might not be sex, but there still would be a lot of touching, probably your mouth would be involved. I'm still working on that because it has to look normal. You said you're not ready for any of that and you're not, so we'll work on another woman.'

'We've discussed this Harry, Sherry's willing to do whatever you suggest as long as there's no actual sex?'

'Okay, what some of the other woman do is use their mouths on me or my mouth on them. It might not be sex, but it's still intimate. Everything I can think of involves some type of touching.'

'We know, we spoken and we're both willing to do whatever we have to so Alice will be alright. I know Sherry doesn't want to and you said you wouldn't because we're friends, so I know you'll treat her professionally Harry.'

'I will, but Sherry, I need to talk to you alone for a minute,' Harry led Sherry upstairs and into the room, 'You have to behave like you want this Sherry, so let me try something. Try to relax if you can and I won't hurt you in anyway,' Harry stepped over to her and gently ran his hand over her breast, 'You're tensing, you need to make them believe this is real.'

'It's just strange to have another man touch me.'

'I know it is, so I want to go further, we can practice a bit here now, after I explain to Kingsley, do a bit every night until you're comfortable with me touching you. If you're not able to handle it after a couple of tries, then it won't work.'

'Let me try Harry, so go tell Kingsley what we're doing, I'll wait here.'

'Then I want to suggest something, why don't you have your top and bra off when I come back in? Face away from the door, keep yourself covered, see if you can handle that first.'

'Alright, I need to do this for my sister.'

'I'll be back in a moment,' Harry gave her a reassuring smile then headed downstairs, 'Kingsley, she's going to need to get used to this. So I've suggested we do a bit of practicing, just some simple things to see if she can. I hate saying this to you, but I gently ran my hand over her and she instantly tensed and froze up, she can't do that when their on her. So now it's up to you if you want Sherry to keep going, she's willing to try, but you are her husband.'

'Let her try Harry, if she can do this, how many times should you practice to make it look real?'

'I'll see how we go now, if she's fine but still a little tense, then maybe every night until we do this for real. Look, I know this is hard on you right now because you're probably imagining what we're going to be doing and imagination is probably worse than what will actually happen, I do get that Kingsley.'

'Yeah, it's not something I want to think about Harry.'

'I have a suggestion that might work and it won't matter how far Harry and Sherry go?' Ginny said.

'What Ginny because we said no sex?' Kingsley asked.

'Why don't you turn into Harry?'

'Blimey, why didn't I think of that,' Kingsley said, 'You've got a smart girlfriend there Harry, so what do you think?'

'I don't mind you being me, I've had Hermione and Ron turn into me before. But you have to learn to act like you're enjoying it but it's still a job. You can't make it personal even if it's with your wife, because you're going to be acting like me, not you.'

'Right, because I would probably do and say things I normally would.'

'Yeah, you would, which is natural. I had Sherry stay up there with no top on, but kept herself covered to see if she could handle me in the same room with her like that. Why don't you go tell her what we're doing then put her top back on, but we'll need some polyjuice potion.'

'No problem there, I'll go get my wife,' Kingsley looked relieved as he left the kitchen.

'You are a very smart and wise woman Gin, it's a good idea. But now I'll have to teach Kingsley how to act, but that will be easier than Sherry.'

'I could see how nervous she was Harry, there's no way she would have been able to handle that, not in the amount of time needed.'

Kingsley and Sherry came back down and Sherry hugged Ginny, 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome,' Ginny gave her a smile.

'Okay, so now I have to teach Kingsley how to behave like me and not him. The three of us can do that in private because I have to see how you two behave with each other. Are you going to be alright with that?'

'We'll be fine Harry, won't we Sherry?'

'Yes, that I can handle, thanks for all this Harry.'

'Like I said, I do anything for my friends. So if you're ready we'll go upstairs, you lot can make yourselves some lunch, but leave the whipped cream and chocolate sauce, that's for a client,' Harry chuckled then headed up the stairs with Kingsley and Sherry.

'Whipped cream and chocolate sauce, that must be the one that leads Harry down to the kitchen,' Ron laughed with the others.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

'Okay, I don't want to get personal here, but I need to know a few things,' Harry said as he stared at Kingsley and Sherry.

'We trust you Harry, so what do you need to know?' Kingsley asked but he heard the small quiver in his voice.

'Relax Kingsley,' Harry smiled, 'First have you ever used sex toys on each other?'

'No, we haven't.'

'Okay, then that's one thing you should consider doing. If you want to go for the actual sex, you can do that. If you want my opinion on this, I wouldn't have sex. I would go with some toys, some foreplay, satisfy each other that way. Since Sherry was just doing the dominate female before, I think it would be too big a change if she was to have sex with me, even if it is you.'

'Okay, that makes sense.'

'First, try not to be self-conscious about this, but I want you to gently touch each other, kiss if you want, but don't bring words into this, because you might slip and say I love you. Now the touching, I'm not talking about hugging either. Kingsley touch Sherry's breasts, Sherry you run your hand down over Kingsley, things you might do for real, I'll just watch which I know will make you both uncomfortable, but I need to see how you behave with each other.'

Kingsley and Sherry nodded, then faced each other, they started slowly a few kisses, before hands started to move. Harry stood there watching every movement.

'Too loving Kingsley, you can be gentle and loving, but this is a job remember, not you're wife.'

'Right, it's not as simple as I thought I would be.'

'Look, will you both let me try something on each of you, just to demonstrate how you should touch each other?'

'Okay, show us Harry?' Kingsley said.

Harry stepped in front of Sherry, 'Just watch Kingsley, Sherry if won't matter if you tense, just know I won't go too far,' Harry started to move his hands over her, gave her a kiss, as he nudged her legs apart as he's hands kept moving, then he stepped back, 'See that Kingsley?'

'Yes, you were erotic and loving without making it look like you were in love, gotcha.'

'Alright, you won't like this, but try to relax,' Harry stepped in front of Kingsley and started to touch him, kiss him as he made their bodies as close as possible before he stepped back, 'See Sherry.'

'Yes I understand Harry, but it was strange to see Kingsley kiss a man.'

'How do you think I feel sweetheart, I normally wouldn't kiss a bloke.'

'Okay, just keep going for a bit,' Harry kept watching, 'Better, it didn't look like a married couple then. Okay, now like I said, I wouldn't have sex, so there are a lot of stuff here you can use on each other,' Harry picked up one item, 'This Sherry, you can use on Kingsley, it will satisfy him in every way. I have a lot of woman use this on me when they don't want sex.' Harry put that on the bed then picked up another, 'This is one for you to use on Sherry, it will give her pleasure but also make her orgasm. Why don't I leave you to look through everything and decide, most are easy to work out. Now the one's over on the other cupboard I doubt you will want to use, they are usually for men to use on men if you know what I mean, but some woman will use them on me.'

'Okay, thanks Harry, we'll be fine here for a while.'

Harry nodded then headed downstairs, 'I showed them how to act like their not a married couple, I think they could pull this off.'

'So what are they doing now?' Ron asked.

'First, they shouldn't have sex, it would be too big a change from what Sherry used to do. So I've showed them a few things they can use on each other to give satisfaction, their having a look and deciding on which ones to use.'

'I'm sure they have used those things before, they are married,' Ginny said.

'No, they haven't and a lot of married couple don't use them. Either they don't want to or don't feel comfortable asking their partners about them. Some of the women I see want to, but their husbands don't, so they know they can use anything with me. But I'm hungry, I missed lunch, have you all eaten?'

'Yes, when you first went upstairs, but we never touched your sex food,' Hermione chuckled.

'That's exactly what it is Hermione and you could probably imagine where it goes.'

'I don't want my girlfriend imagining that with you Harry,' Ron scowled.

'She might imagine it on you Ron,' Harry and Ginny laughed loudly as Ron's ears went red and Hermione turned pink, 'Did I give you some ideas?'

'Stop it Harry,' Ron said but was still embarrassed, 'Ginny, whenever you start, I'd make sure the fridge is full with the foods you like.'

'I just might do that Ron, I love whipped cream, but not chocolate sauce.'

'And what do you like whipped cream on love?' Harry asked smirking at her.

'Banana's,' Ginny said straight faced.

'Oh, now that gives me some an idea,' Harry leaned in and nuzzled Ginny's neck, then whispered to her making her giggle but also blush.

'What did you say to my sister Harry?' Ron asked looking suspicious.

'Use your imagination Ron,' Harry said and saw Michael look away as he tried not to laugh, 'Even Michael worked that out.'

'Only because I've done that Harry, well my boyfriend uses it on me,' Michael said but noticed Ron still looked confused, 'I'm the banana Ron, he likes to lick the whipped cream off me.'

Harry, Ginny, Michael and Hermione laughed as Ron's whole face went red, 'I think he finally understands what we meant,' Harry said still laughing.

'Sounds interesting though,' Ginny said trying to keep her face straight, but ended up laughing.

Harry made himself some lunch then sat down, 'It just comes to your imagination and what foods you might like. I have this one woman that likes me to take strawberries from her,' Harry kept eating as he watched his friends and girlfriend, 'I can tell Ginny got that.'

'I get it Harry, trying not to think about you doing that,' Ron shook his head, 'But with your teeth?'

'No, she likes me to suck it out,' Harry shrugged and kept eating.

'Okay, no more questions on this subject Ron,' Hermione said.

'Alright Harry, we're going with your advice, no sex just the toys. But we thought we could practice at home to make it look natural as we've never used them before. So could you take me to get them?'

'Sure, we can go as soon as I've finished eating. Which ones did you decide on?'

'The ones you showed us, they looked right and easy to use.'

'They are and that's why I showed you those, they are the best choice. Do you three want to come with us?'

'I will,' Ginny said.

'We might stay here,' Hermione said and Ron nodded.

'Sherry's going home, but can she floo from here Harry, so no one see's her?'

'Yeah, but it's not open to everyone, so you can open it to your place if you want.'

'Thanks, I'll do that while you finish eating.' Kingsley walked into the living room, cast the charm on the fireplace, spoke his last name, then went back to the kitchen, 'Michael, can you go with Sherry now, then come back. I'll be safe with this lot.'

'I've come to trust them minister, are you ready Mrs. Shacklebolt?'

'Yes, thank you,' Sherry kissed Harry's cheek, 'Thank you too.'

'You're welcome, go relax for a while,' Harry watched as Sherry and Michael left, 'Do you think she can do this Kingsley? You'll have no problem, you're used to playing the part when you go undercover, even if this is personal, Sherry's not.'

'With me, she can do this, she was really relaxed before. So thanks to Ginny's idea and you're professional advice, this should work. So after we go shopping, I'll contact Hestia and give her a fake wand. Do you think when she knows what might happen after she sees you that she might decide to just pretend and not do anything?'

'Knowing Hestia, no, she won't let that spoil her fun,' Harry finished eating, rinsed his plate, 'Okay, just have to wait for Michael. Is he always you're auror guard Kingsley?'

'Yes, we were partners for years, so I asked him if he wanted the position. He knows the danger of being the minister's guard, but he's used to that. While we're waiting, are you going to go to Hogwarts on Sunday?'

'I've been thinking about it. Where is the memorial is going to be, it won't be facing the forbidden forest, will it?'

'No, we're facing the castle.'

'Okay, I'll go then.'

'Oh good Michael's back, we can go,' Kingsley smiled at his auror.

'We won't be too long,' Harry said, took Ginny's hand and followed Kingsley and Michael out the door.

Harry showed Kingsley the shop, then looked around and found the two Kingsley wanted to buy.

'At least we're in muggle London and not Diagon Alley. I don't think the minister buying sex toys would look good.'

'No, but why doesn't the wizarding world have their own sex shop?'

'Maybe no one ever thought about it.'

'Maybe I should start one, how would I go about getting the licenses for a shop like that in Diagon Alley?'

'I have no idea, but I could do some checking for you if you want. I know you have to register the name and what you sell, but I'm not sure if you would need approval for this type of shop, I'll find out though.'

'Thanks, even if I don't want to run it, I could hire some people. But while I'm in muggle London, I want to get a tv and dvd player, along with some movies.'

'I know a lot of muggleborns or people raised with muggles do that in their homes. I admit I've never seen a movie myself, but I've heard they look good.'

'They are, but I want to show Ron. I told him about a few women that like to dress up as super hero's when they dominate me. Ron had no idea what I meant, so I thought I'd show him.'

'Don't tell me,' Michael said, 'Wonder woman or Super girl?'

Harry laughed, 'Wonder woman, Princess Leia and Storm. So you know muggle movies?'

'I'm muggleborn, I grew up watching those movies.'

'Okay, we'll leave you to go buy you're muggle things, thanks again for this Harry.' Kingsley said.

'No problem, but the first time, take it easy, get the feel of them, you'll understand when you use them. I'll see you both in a few days,' Harry smiled, put his arm around Ginny and left the shop and found an electrical store.

'Don't these need electricity, did I say that right?' Ginny asked.

'Yes you said it right and yes they do need electricity, I'm going to have it connected to the back room only, block the magic around that room so it will work,' Harry walked over and found a blue ray player, a nice size flat screen tv and a few of his favourite movies. He paid, then pushed a trolley outside loaded with his stuff, got to a secluded lane, shrunk everything and put them inside his rucksack. He took the trolley back, then he found a place that could connect power to his house, organised that for Tuesday of the following week, then apparated back to his place with Ginny.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

On Saturday morning, Harry put a table near the stairs with a long tray to have his clients put their wands, then his day started with his first client. When Hestia turned up, she smiled at Harry, took her wand and placed it in the tray before following him up the stairs.

Hermione and Ron kept an eye on the time and knew Hermione was going to open the door to the next client and explain that Harry was running late. She was going to act like his secretary and explain Harry's rules about wands as she was a new client. When it got close to the time, Ron and Michael went into the back room so they wouldn't be seen. Hermione sat at a desk Harry had placed inside the living room for Hermione.

When someone knocked on the door, Hermione put a smile on her face and opened the door.

'Good afternoon, please come in,' Hermione gestured for the woman to enter, 'I'm Miss Granger, Mr. Potter's secretary, he's running a few minutes late. So I thought I would explain Mr. Potter's rules to you as you are a new client.'

'Oh, I never knew he had rules Miss Granger.'

'Just one, no wands are allowed in the room, it must be left here in this tray. No one will touch it and I will keep an eye on it for you until you have finished you're business.'

'Oh, well I like to keep my wand with me at all times, I don't think I'd feel comfortable without it.'

'Then I'm sorry, but you will not be allowed to enter the room. Mr. Potter has charmed it to refuse any wands to enter that room. So I'll leave the decision to you while we're waiting for Mr. Potter,' Hermione smiled and sat back at her desk and pretended to be going over some work.

'Alright, but does that mean Harry doesn't have a wand in there either?'

'No, I don't,' Harry smiled as he walked downstairs with Hestia, 'I'll see you next week.'

'Yes you will Harry, thank you,' Hestia smiled then picked up her wand and put it inside her robes, gave Hermione the money, then she left.

'You must be Miss Pristen, if you leave you're wand we can get started,' Harry gave her a reassuring smile.

The woman nodded, put her wand on the tray then followed Harry upstairs. Hermione watched them then went into the back room to join the others, Hestia walked in a few minutes later and joined them as well.

'She's got the mark, I'll contact the rest, stay alert you three,' Michael quickly went to the fireplace, spoke to the auror office, then stood there watching the stairs as two aurors stepped out and he gestured them into the back room. 'Hermione, back to the desk, Ron you stay with her, it won't look suspicious. I'll go take her wand and put a fake one in its place, you two, stay here,' Michael walked into the living room, took the death eaters wand, pulled out a fake wand, tapped the real wand with his, then tapped the fake wand making it a perfect copy, then placed it on the tray, 'Signal me when you see the door, don't take your eyes off it.'

'We won't, it'll be fine,' Ron nodded then sat on the edge of the desk but facing the stairs. He made it look like he was just talking to Hermione so the death eater wouldn't get suspicious. When it was close to the hour, Ron saw the door open and he waved his hand behind him so Michael would see it, then went back to talking to Hermione.

'Ron, you chatting up my secretary?' Harry asked cheerfully.

'She might be you're secretary mate, but she is my girlfriend.'

'You can have you're wand now Miss Pristen and fix up you're bill with Miss Granger. She will make you're next appointment if you would like one,' Harry smiled then walked back up the stairs. He never went into his room, but moved just out of sight and grabbed his wand from where he hid it and waited.

'That's one hundred galleons Miss Pristen,' Hermione said politely, then took the money and placed it in a drawer, 'Do you wish to make another appointment with Mr. Potter?'

'Yes, for next Saturday, same time if I could?'

'It's the only time he has left,' Hermione smiled then wrote in Harry's appointment book, 'We'll see you next week Miss Pristen.'

'Thank you,' she went to move towards the door, when Michael and the two aurors stepped out.

'Drop the wand,' Michael said from behind her.

She instantly spun around and tried to send spells at the auror and realised what had happened, she scowled as she dropped the wand.

'Easier than I thought it would be Michael, thanks,' Harry said walking downstairs.

'It worked well, I'll take her to the ministry, fill in the Minister. He'll probably contact you Harry.'

'He knows the way here Michael, thanks again.'

Harry, Hestia, Ron and Hermione watched as the three aurors and the death eater leave before they all sighed in relief.

'So how did she act Harry?'

'Like she really was here for sex, she played it well. The moment I heard the sound of the alarm in my ear, I tensed a little, but she never noticed. One thing though, I don't recognise her so I don't know if she really looks like that or is using polyjuice potion. The time would be up now if she was.'

'We didn't recognise her either, so maybe she was using the potion. Do you think if she was using the potion, she's a she or a he?' Hermione asked.

'No idea, but there were more male death eaters than female, but if she was using polyjuice potion, it does change every bit of you. Made me think of when you two turned into me, especially Hermione,' Harry gazed intensely at Hermione.

'Oh alright, I had a quick look when I was you. How often would I get to do that?' Hermione said sheepishly.

'Hermione,' Ron said looking shocked, 'You looked at harry?'

'Yes, just for a second and it wasn't like he was...well you know,' Hermione blushed, 'But I will tell you, I hated walking as you Harry, I don't know how you do it.'

'Just used to it as it's always there,' Harry laughed. 'Hestia, thanks for hanging around, even if you didn't need to do anything.'

'You're welcome, we can't have anything happening to you Harry, I would miss our fun,' Hestia handed Harry the fake wand, kissed he's check then left.

'Come on, let's get some lunch, I still have some more clients turning up and I need to have another shower.'

The three of them went into the kitchen, Hermione put together some lunch and they sat down.

'So even though you knew it was a death eater, you still had sex with her?' Ron asked.

'I had to play the part Ron so she wouldn't suspect anything. When I started this, I realised there might be woman I wouldn't normally have sex with, but you learn to put all that aside and do a job.'

'Yeah, I suppose, I'm not sure I could do that, sleep with someone I didn't like.'

'That's why not anyone could do this job, it was a little difficult the first time I had someone normally I'd want to hex,' Harry kept eating, but saw the questioning looks on Hermione and Ron's faces, 'Okay, since I know you two will keep it to yourselves, I'll tell you. I have two clients, one woman, one bloke, Slytherin's. The girl wasn't into anything like death eaters when she was at Hogwarts, I didn't even know her name when we were there. But I see her once a fortnight and she's never rude like I expected, Astoria Greengrass.'

'I know her, well not know her, but I used to see her, she's not like her older sister, she was quiet actually. I saw her in the library a lot. So are you going to tell us who the bloke is?'

'This will shock you, he's due here on Tuesday. When he first approached me, I wanted to hex him, but he said a few things to me, so I took him on,' Harry stared at his friends, 'Draco Malfoy, he's gay but is trying to hide it from his family and friends. Well not his father as he's locked up for life, but his mother got off with a warning and restrictions,' Harry could see the shocked looks on his friends faces, but more so on Ron, 'That's how I looked at first Ron, but the few times we've been together, it's like he's a completely different person to the one we knew. Anyway, I need a shower, you don't have to act like my secretary anymore Hermione, but thanks and you were really good. Gave me an idea about getting a real one to keep me organised.'

'Since we've been here and see how busy you get, I think you should harry. Now go get ready for your next shag,' Hermione grinned.

'No shagging this time, it's time for me to dominate,' Harry laughed as he left the kitchen.

'He does really enjoy this, doesn't he Ron?'

'Yeah, he does. Did Harry tell you about the back room being connected to electricity?'

'Yeah, he mentioned it. I can't wait actually, I want to see what these movies look like. I had a look at the covers, they sound good.'

'The ones Harry's got are very popular, I've never seen them actually. If I watch a movie, I like real life stories or romances, those are action and science fiction movies, but I think you'll like them,' Hermione smiled then nodded her head as they both saw Harry come down the stairs as someone knocked on the door. Then they saw a woman follow Harry in and disappear up the stairs.

'I think I recognised her, never got a proper look though,' Ron said.

'I didn't, so I'll just clean up,' Hermione picked up the dishes and went to the kitchen.

For the next few hours, Harry kept seeing his clients. When the last one was gone, he showered and joined his friends as Kingsley, Michael and Sherry stepped out of his fireplace.

'They contacted Sherry, they want her to see you as soon as possible. Now since you don't have her old times, I hope you don't mind Harry, but Sherry let them think you'd see her on Sunday morning.'

'That's fine as it's not really going to be me anyway,' Harry stared at Kingsley and Sherry, 'Are you two going to be able to do this, knowing there is going to be someone in the room even if you can't see them?'

'We'll be fine, with your advice and the toys, they won't know it's not you.' Kingsley said.

'Plus we enjoyed them as well,' Sherry said as she smiled at Kingsley.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Michael laughed at the surprised look on Kingsley's face, but he eventually laughed with them.

'Alright, don't go telling everyone what we do Sherry,' Kingsley shook his head at his wife, but ended up kissing her.

'So what happened with Miss Pristen?'

'Well...he...didn't want to talk, had no choice though. We found out they have a few of your clients relatives in different places. He doesn't know every place that's the only reason we're going to stick with me becoming you. We found out that Greg Leighton, an auror is an animagus, changes to a bowtruckle. He did that so he might be able to use it for the auror office. He's going to be here on Sunday and discreetly get on Sherry when she leaves. When the death eater leaves her, he's going to try and get on him, follow him to where ever he does. So we need to make it look as real as possible. Michael's going to be disillusioned this time, to make sure Sherry's alright when she leaves.'

'Well, some death eaters can detect that, are you sure you want to risk it?' Harry asked.

'Someone has to make sure Sherry doesn't get taken Harry, but I know it's risky.'

Harry stared up at Michael, 'Give me a minute,' Harry hurried from the room then was back in a minute, 'Promise to be careful Michael and you can use this,' Harry handed Michael his invisibility cloak.

'Um, this was you're father's, wasn't it Harry?'

'Yes, it's the only thing I own of my parents, but I want to make sure Sherry's safe. So just bring it back when you're done.'

Sherry and Kingsley hugged Harry because everyone realised how significant Harry lending someone his invisibility cloak was. Hermione and Ron might have used it, but they were Harry's best friends, but this time he was lending to a man he only met a couple of months ago. But like always with Harry, he wanted to do what he could to help or protect his friends.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Sunday morning arrived, Kingsley had the polyjuice potion ready to turn into Harry. They knew he needed to take it at the last minute, so they worked out for Sherry to act surprised that Harry now had Hermione as his secretary. That would give Kingsley the time to drink the potion right before he came down as Harry to get Sherry.

Hermione sat at her desk, Harry, Ron, Michael and Greg Leighton all went into the back room. A few minutes later Sherry entered the living room with a smile on her face.

'Hermione, it's nice to see you again, but what are you doing here?'

'Hello Sherry, it's nice to see you too. Harry needed a secretary, so I offered until he could get a full time one.'

'Sherry, it's nice to see you again,' Kingsley as Harry said as he walked down the stairs.

'Yes, I missed seeing you, so thank you for squeezing me in,' Sherry put her wand on the tray and followed her husband up the stairs.

Hermione went into the back room to join Harry, Ron, Michael and Greg, 'Kingsley acted like you, I couldn't tell the difference.'

'Okay, let's hope they act the part up there.'

'It's lucky you aurors know that charm to have Kingsley feel when his polyjuice potion only has ten minutes left,' Ron said.

'Yes, it's come in handy a few times,' Michael said, then the five of them looked towards the roof, 'Sounds like they are really acting the part and enjoying themselves at the same time.'

'Kingsley and Sherry probably doesn't realise how loud they get, unless they have both lost their inhibitions,' Harry shrugged, 'I've heard that from wives before. After seeing me a few times, they said their husbands get shocked with the change in them.

The five of them kept chatting, then Michael and Greg looked at each other. Greg changed into his bowtruckle, Michael and Hermione went into the living room. Hermione sat at her desk, Michael put Greg on her sleeve, then went back to join Harry and Ron. Harry threw the cloak over Michael, then he went to stand next to Hermione. A few minutes later, Kingsley as Harry and Sherry came downstairs.

'I'll see you next week Sherry,' Harry said giving her a smile, then walked back up the stairs.

'So he can squeeze me in again Hermione?' Sherry asked cheerfully as she handed Hermione some money, making sure to brush her arm against Hermione's sleeve.

'Yes, same time next Sunday,' Hermione put the money away, wrote in the diary, 'See you then Sherry,' Hermione smiled, got up and opened the door for her. She waited until she felt a light brush against her arm, let the invisible auror out, then closed the door.

'Okay,' Harry said as he walked in with Ron just as Kingsley walked down the stairs looking like himself. 'Sorry to say this Kingsley, but from down here, you two sounded like you were enjoying yourselves. Do you think he bought it?'

'We did good Harry and to tell you the truth, we did enjoy ourselves. Sherry was a little tense at first, seeing you and not me, but she got right into playing the part. So did we really get that loud?'

Ron, Hermione and Harry laughed, 'Yep you did,' Ron said.

A few minutes later, Michael and Sherry stepped out of the fireplace, 'Everything was fine. He changed, I saw Greg get on him, then he told Sherry to keep coming and Alice would be fine. Let's hope Greg can find out where Alice is.'

'Yes, we need to find her and the others. We found two so far, made it look like normal raids, so they aren't suspicious. Okay, well, Sherry and I need to go and get ready for the memorial. If anyone's watching, we have to make it look like we're not suspicious, we'll see you there, thanks everyone.'

'No problem, see you at Hogwarts,' Harry said feeling slightly nervous.

Michael handed Harry's cloak to him, 'Thanks for letting me borrow this Harry.'

'No problem Michael, see you later.'

'You'll be fine Harry, now we all should get ready. Ginny should be arriving soon as well.' Hermione said seeing how nervous Harry was.

'Good, I really want to see her,' Harry smiled and went up to his bedroom to shower and change, while Hermione and Ron went to theirs. Harry came back downstairs and saw Ginny sitting on the couch, 'Hey you,' Harry smiled and sat next to her.

'Hey you,' Ginny grinned then started to snog Harry, 'So how did it all go?'

'Perfect, Sherry and Kingsley acted the part, the death eater never picked up on anything. Greg the auror got onto the death eater when he changed back and hopefully is finding out where Sherry's sister is being held.'

Ron and Hermione came back downstairs, 'Are we ready to go?'

'Yep, all ready,' Harry and Ginny stood up and all four left the house and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts where Mr. Filch and a couple of aurors were standing letting people through. But the aurors were also running their wands over the guests to check for dark marks or anything dark.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron smiled at the aurors, then walked slowly up the drive. Harry glanced over at the forbidden forest, shuddered and looked away. Hermione, Ron and Ginny noticed but decided not to say anything just to try and keep Harry's mind off anything unpleasant. The four friends greeted a lot of their other friends then stood around talking as more and more people turned up.

Harry had a few clients come up and talk to him, kiss his cheek, ask if they could get more times with him. Finally Harry moved them away from his friends.

'What's that all about Ginny?' Neville asked as he stared at Harry.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny all grinned, before Ginny answered, 'Those are Harry's clients.'

'Clients, he has his own business because I haven't heard about it. So what does he do?' Seamus asked.

'This might come as a shock to all of you, but Harry is a male prostitute, he sells his body for sex. He's very popular and is booked out for the next three months. He was getting exhausted, so he keeps Sunday's and Wednesday's to himself so he can relax.' Ginny said and she could see the shocked looks on everyone's faces, before she laughed.

'You mean all those woman pay Harry to have sex with them and you let him Ginny?' Neville asked.

'Yes, because Harry treats this like a job and he needs this right now. It helps with his past, Voldemort, you know,' Ginny shrugged, 'He's very professional.'

'But a couple of blokes are talking to him as well.'

'Oh he has male clients too and it's not all sex. Some like to dominate Harry, some like Harry to dominate them and no actual sex is involved. He has this room set up at his place, has all these types of sex toys and things he wears. Harry showed me this one thing he has to wear and when the woman is punishing him, she tightens it to cause more pain and he ends up on his knees,' Ginny said naturally as if she was talking about anything normal.

'He lets them hurt him and he hurts them?' Dean asked.

'It's all part of the sex industry,' Hermione said, 'I've been Harry's secretary a few times, but he needs a full time one. I've meant to ask Harry what he does with all that money. He makes between one hundred and one hundred and fifty galleons with each client, six clients a day, five days a week. That's a lot of money.'

'They pay one hundred and fifty galleons to have sex or whatever else they do with Harry?' Seamus asked going wide eyed.

'Yeah, they do and everyone looks very satisfied when they come downstairs.' Ron said.

'Ginny, I want you to meet Gwenog Jones, she's one of my clients. Gwenog, my girlfriend Ginny Weasley and the best chaser I had on my team.' Harry smiled at Ginny.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Jones.'

'It's Gwenog Ginny and if you are interested, our reserve team could use a couple of new chasers. Why don't you come to our offices and show us what you can do?'

'Thank you, I would love to. It's always been my dream to play for the Harpies.'

'Then come in next week then. Since you are Harry's girlfriend I would like to keep you happy so Harry can keep me happy. I'll see you on Thursday Harry,' Gwenog kissed Harry's cheek and walked off.

'Wow, she's going to let me try out and why didn't you tell me the captain of the Holyhead Harpies was one of the woman you shag?'

Harry laughed, 'We don't shag, she likes me to dominate her, then use some toys. But I said I don't discuss who my clients are, if they do what Gwenog and Hestia did, then I can, but otherwise it's confidential. But I need a real secretary, I just go another twelve bookings. So four months I'm booked out, I sometimes think I need two of me to keep up.'

'Um Harry, this is all real, what Ginny told us, you have sex with all of them for money?' Neville asked tentatively.

'Yes I do Neville, it started off small and just took off.'

'Harry,' a tall black man walked over, 'Any chance you can squeeze me in next week. It might be my last one, I've met someone and need some more lessons from you,' Lee Jordan said excitedly.

'Okay, even though it's my day off, how about Wednesday at eleven?' Harry pulled out his diary and wrote down Lee's name.

'Great, thanks Harry,' Lee kissed him and hurried away.

'Well there's one I might lose.'

'Harry,' Minerva walked over to him, 'I see you're keeping your clients are happy.'

Harry laughed, 'Very happy Minerva, you're not changing your mind are you? Deciding to see for yourself why all my clients are very satisfied.'

'No, I'll leave them to have their fun with you. But if I ever decide to take you up on your offer, I'll contact you. But I found a letter from Albus, he wanted you to have this,' Minerva handed Harry a ring.

Harry stared at the ring, 'I remember him wearing this all the time. I thought this was buried with him.'

'No, in another letter he said he wanted all his jewellery taken off. He left another ring to an old friend of his, but this one was his favourite and wanted you to have it. He did say he hopes you wear it and not just put it away. It was special to him Harry, his partner from years ago gave it to him during a ceremony like a wedding.'

'I never knew he had a partner.'

'Yes Gideon, he was killed in the first war with Voldemort. Albus was devastated when he died. So you can see how much that ring meant to him.'

Harry nodded, then slowly slipped the ring onto his finger, 'I'll wear it and it looks good actually.'

'Yes it does and suits you as well. I'll talk to you later,' Minerva smiled at everyone then walked off.

'Harry, you don't have sex with woman that old do you?' Seamus asked.

'All ages Seamus, but Minerva and I joke around about it. She had me believing she wanted to. We're all sitting at the Burrow when she asked me how much I charged and if I take on mother figures or old friends, then how much for multiple partners. Finally I told her I would, then she let me know she was joking.'

'She shocked George, he thought she was serious,' Ron said laughing with the others, 'There she is, standing behind Harry with her hand on his shoulder, making us all believe she wanted to have sex with Harry. At first Harry was shocked, finally he pulled out his professional side and took her up on the offer. It was fun to watch the pair of them. Harry called it a game and they played it well.'

'How much do you charge Harry?' Luna asked serenely.

'One hundred galleons, but if you want dominance it's one hundred and fifty. Why Luna?'

'I thought I might see for myself what you're like. Do you take virgins?'

'I've had a few.'

'Harry, give me you're diary, I'll be your secretary until you get a full time one,' Ginny said then Harry handed her his diary, 'So Luna, Harry's books out for four months, unless Harry wants to do you on Wednesday like Lee?'

'After Lee I can see Luna, but the rest of the day is for me, or us love.'

'Good, I don't get to see you enough now, so Luna, Wednesday at twelve?'

'Yes thank you,' Luna said as she smiled.

While they were waiting for the ceremony to start, more clients walked up to Harry. So he put them on to Ginny, who organised his appointments. All Harry's friends just watched in shock as one woman after another would come up to Harry, some men as well. But Harry just acted like he was talking business, Ginny writing down name and times in Harry's diary. Ron and Hermione kept laughing at the looks on their friends faces.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

'Harry, this a friend of mine, Shaun, he wanted to know if you would take us both on, as proper clients Ginny,' Charlie said.

Harry looked at Ginny, 'I'll leave that decision to you Ginny.'

'So it will be both of you and you will pay Harry, no freebies Charlie?'

'Yes, I'll pay this time, I'm paying Harry for his expertise. So how about it sis, going to let Harry take us on?'

'Alright, but Harry's booked out.'

'Let them have Wednesday afternoon, we can spend Wednesday evening together Gin.'

'Alright, one or two hours Charlie?'

'With both of us, make it two. We want to make Harry kneel to us, going to have some fun with that.' Charlie smirked at Harry who laughed.

Ginny wrote in Harry's diary, 'That's a three hundred galleons.'

'Let them have a discount as Charlie's family, they can have two hours, but pay for one.'

'You're lucky Harry's a big softy Charlie,' Ginny said.

'No he's not Ginny, his hard as a rock. Can't wait for our role playing Harry, thanks,' Charlie laughed and left with Shaun.

'I knew Charlie would find a way to have you again Harry. He did say he was in lust with you.'

Harry laughed, 'He enjoyed it too much, but as long as you're in love with me, he can be in lust. I have to buy some more toys, I'm wearing mine out. Maybe I will just open that shop.'

'Harry, I wanted to ask what you do with all that money you make? It's not like you need it.'

'Oh, I donate it to a couple of places. One is Hogwarts, so they can always help families that are struggling to buy books and things. Also the school is getting new brooms for the four houses. There's another one that I give it to, through the ministry. It helps families that lost the person that used to work and bring home the money.'

'That's a nice thing to do Harry,' Luna said.

'Well since I don't need it and do enjoy my job, I thought the money should go to people that do need it. Oh look, Minerva and Kingsley are calling for quiet, let's take a seat.

Harry, Ginny and their friends all sat down then listened to Minerva make a speech. Kingsley spoke next before they unveiled the plaque with every one that lost their lives due to Voldemort and his death eaters. It didn't just have the names of the people that died during the battle of Hogwarts, but every name from when Voldemort started his reign of terror. Even Harry's parent's names were on the plaque. Harry saw Kingsley give him a look, so he nodded and went up to join him and made a speech.

'We lost a lot of good people here at Hogwarts, we all hoped no one would die, but there are always casualties in war, we all knew that going into the battle. All of us have lost someone due to Voldemort. Some like me, lost parents and godfather, some like the Weasley's who lost a son, or brother, and uncles. Some like Albus Dumbledore who lost his partner. Some like the minister who lost a brother. All of us have been affected by this war that had been going on for so long. We will always miss our loved ones, but they will always be part of us in some way and none of us, not one person should ever forget them. If it wasn't for their sacrifice, we could have lost a lot more.

'All of you sitting here today and everyone in the wizarding world should take some time, maybe just a minute once a year, maybe you want to every day, but we should all take some time to remember the people we lost and thank them for what they were willing to do so we could live in the relative safety we have today. Speaking for myself, I thank them every morning when I wake up. I might not know all the names, but that doesn't really matter. Just knowing you are acknowledging these people for what they did can make you feel better about yourself which helps you and helps by keeping our world safe. Thanking them and acknowledging them reminds all of us that it could have been any of us that died and it reminds everyone that none of us want to ever go through something like that again. If we remember them, remember what we lost, then our world will never go through something like that again and it can finally recover and we can live in peace. Thank you for turning up today,' Harry gave everyone a smile as they all applauded him then Harry stepped down and sat back with Ginny and his friends.

'I think Harry Potter has said it all, so please take the time to read the names of the people that died for our freedom, they deserve those few minutes of our time,' Kingsley smiled then nodded before he also stepped down and walked over to his wife before they joined Harry and his friends. 'That was a good speech considering you didn't know I was going to ask you to make one.'

'I just spoke from my heart Kingsley.'

'You did Harry, but I noticed you've got a few more clients and since you've helped me and Kingsley. I can understand why?'

'Yeah, but at least I'm enjoying my job and I think I taught you to well from the sounds you were making,' Harry chuckled.

'Yes well, at least Sherry isn't you're client anymore, she just pretends to be, but with me. I have to say though Harry, becoming you made me realise why the ladies love you. But I'm not sure why the men would, ouch.' Kingsley, Sherry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Michael laughed.

'Charlie said that, but he still wants me. He met a bloke, so I'm taking them both on.'

'So you take couples Harry?' Michael asked looking interested.

Harry smiled at him, 'Yes, I do have some couples, husbands and wives along with gay couples. Why are you and your partner interested in what I have to offer?'

'I might discuss it with Edward, see what he has to say.'

'If you take on anyone else Harry, I'll never see you,' Ginny said.

'I could go an extra hour or two on my normal days, keep Wednesday's and Sunday's to us.'

'Now that might work.' Ginny started looking through the diary, 'Actually, you could pull that off Harry and it still leaves you a few hours to yourself of a night.'

'Okay, I might get you to organise a few changes to some clients for me Gin. But you know what I have been thinking about, getting another house. A four bedroom for just clients that keeps my place for me, or I should say us.'

'No a bad idea Harry, then you could turn that room back into a normal bedroom.'

'Harry,' Minerva walked over to the group.

'Oh, you've decided to take me on Minerva?' Harry chuckled.

Minerva laughed, 'No, I haven't, but I must be the only woman that doesn't want to. Sybil spoke to me about you, but she's a bit shy in approaching you.'

Harry heard his friends laugh, 'I'll go speak with her in a moment, is she up in her room?'

'Yes, right after the ceremony, she headed straight back up there. I have a feeling you might have a few more female staff members coming to see you, one I'm sure of it but I don't know when, that's Irma.'

'Madame Pince, now she is normally very strict with her library, so I could see her playing a submissive unless she was after straight sex.'

'I'm sure she will let you know if she approaches you. But I can't believe I'm helping woman go see you for sex.'

Harry laughed, 'Sorry Minerva, but Ginny's going to be my secretary until I can find a full time one. You know, I wonder if my clients would be interested in another bloke. If I could find one that had the right attributes that is, I could use the help.'

'I'm sure a lot of your clients like the idea of being with you, Harry Potter, the saviour and all the other names you've been called,' Minerva smirked.

Harry scowled, 'Some started for that very reason, then they realise they liked what I did. I might discuss it with a few of my clients first, see what they say.'

'If you did find someone, would you get someone with experience?' Hermione asked.

'Not necessarily, I could teach them what to do.'

'So Ginny, does that mean you and Harry have a good sex life?' Seamus asked chuckling, 'Getting someone with so experience who just happens to be your boyfriend.'

Everyone laughed, 'No, Harry and I don't have sex, I'm not ready yet. But when the time comes, at least he knows what he's doing.'

'You're kidding aren't you?' Seamus asked, 'You can't be snogging Harry without sex if that's what he does.'

'Ginny's not ready and she shouldn't start until she is. But I already know Ginny's going to dominate me when she does start. She had me in pain and on the floor when I was showing her some things.'

'Ginny mentioned that. Merlin Harry, I can't believe you actually do that, do any of that actually.'

'I started because it helped keep my nightmares and memories away Neville. I was doing drugs and drinking, but I stopped the drugs now and only have a couple of drinks when I want one, not need one. So I figured if this helps I'll keep going for a while, probably a year or two.'

'Um, Harry, could I talk to you in private?' Draco Malfoy asked from behind him.

'Yeah, sure, be right back,' Harry kissed Ginny and walked away from his friends.

'Don't tell me Malfoy is one of Harry's clients?' Seamus asked.

'Keep your voice down Seamus, but yes, he is. Harry doesn't care who knows, but some of his clients do.' Ginny kept watching Harry and Draco, saw them shake hands then Harry walked towards the castle, 'I wonder where Harry's going?'

'Maybe just having a look at the castle now it's all fixed,' Ron said but he looked worried just like Hermione and Ginny did, 'Gin, go make sure he's okay.'

'Yeah, I think I will,' Ginny hurried towards the castle and found Harry in the great hall. He was kneeling down at the back, 'Harry.'

'Hey Gin,' Harry said as he stood up but never turned around, 'This is where he died.'

'Yeah, I figured that when I saw you kneeling down. But why are you in here looking at that?'

'I just wanted to see how I would feel.'

Ginny slipped her arms around Harry but could see the pain on his face, 'So how do you feel?'

'I don't know, it's hard to believe he really is dead. I keep thinking that it's not real and he'll come after me again.'

'Well he can't because it is real, he's dead, we all saw it.'

'I know, he was just after me for so long, I suppose it'll take a while before it sinks in.'

'Yes it will, especially for you Harry. But let's get out of here, you don't need to do this yet.'

'I'm glad I did Gin, but yeah, we can leave. I should go see Sybil though then we can go home.'

'Alright, I'll meet you outside,' Ginny kissed Harry handed him his diary, then watched Harry as he headed up the stairs.

Harry headed up to Sybil Trelawney's rooms. He opened the door and saw her sitting at her small table.

'Sybil,' Harry said cheerfully, 'Minerva said you wanted to speak to me about my services?'

'Um, yes Harry,' Sybil stood up, 'I wasn't sure if you would consider me.'

'I consider everyone Sybil,' Harry opened his diary, 'I can fit you in on Monday night at 6 if you are interested?'

'That will be fine,' she gave Harry a nervous smile.

Harry handed her a card, 'That's my address and you don't have to be nervous Sybil. You'll be in good hands with me.'

'It's not that Harry, well to be honest, I've never been with a man before.'

'That's fine, I've had a few clients that are new to all of this.'

'Oh, so you're experienced with..?' Sybil hesitated.

Harry smiled, 'Yes, I am, but I need to go. So I'll see you on Monday night at 6.'

'Yes, I'll be there Harry, thank you.'

Harry nodded then left her room and headed down to through the school. Irma Pince walked up to him and asked quietly and shyly, so Harry put her in his book, gave her a card, before smiling at her, then watched as she walked away. Harry chuckled, then continued down through the castle and out on the grounds to join his friends.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

That afternoon, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron headed back to Harry's place. They all sat and had a nice dinner together while they talked.

'Ron, Hermione, could you do me a favour?'

'Depends on what it is Harry,' Hermione grinned.

Harry laughed, 'Nothing to do with my business, well sort of, I won't have time, I was wondering if you could have a look around for another house for me. I've been thinking about what I need and that would help. A four or five bedroom, but I want to make each room for different things, add a spa bath, I might even find someone that could do massages. I thought my clients might like that either before or after. Have a separate room, not near the entrance way, where they can relax with a drink in case I am running late. I could have Kreacher stay there, help out. One room could have its own fridge with all the types of food my clients like to use, what do you think?'

'We could do that since you don't have time and Ginny's playing secretary until she ends up playing professional quidditch,' Ron smiled at his sister.

'Great, if you find something, then at least I can keep this house as a home. But I am going to bring up another bloke with my clients, see if they would be interested if the bloke was good.'

'After you mentioned that Harry, I think it would be a good idea, but you could also add a woman as well. They could be working for you and it would give you're clients a choice,' Ginny said.

'Not a bad idea Gin, so let's hope my clients would consider someone else and I think I will see about that shop. We need our own adult shop.'

'Let me and Ron go to the ministry, find out what you need to open that type of shop,' Hermione suggested.

'I have the best friends around, thanks.'

'What if you find a bloke that shall we say, looks right, but hasn't got any experience?' Hermione asked.

'I never had any to start with, but it just came naturally to me. I could show the bloke what to do, how to act. The woman could do a bit, but that's different.'

'I'm sure you will work it out, but I wanted to ask you about Trelawney?' Ginny asked.

'Yep, she's coming here, don't repeat this, but she's a virgin.'

'At her age, she's never done anything?' Ron asked looking surprised.

'I'm not sure if she's done other things, but not sex. Oh and I did get asked by Irma Pince as well.'

'So that's two female staff members, there are a few others. I wonder if they will make appointments,' Hermione said.

'I suppose I'll see. Oh Hermione, since you are muggleborn, on Tuesday the electrician is turning up to connect power to the house and the back room. Could you take care of that for me?'

'Yes, of course I will. How many wall sockets do you want added?'

'Just two doubles in case I want to add anything else, oh and a nice down light, for when we're watching movies, it won't be so bright like the lanterns. Now he is a muggle, so he can't see wands or anything and I told him to come through the back way.'

'It's lucky I added the large doors for you Harry.'

'I wanted to ask you about Malfoy, what did he want?' Ron asked.

'Just to tell me he's met someone but wants both of them to come see me as this bloke is new to gay sex. Draco was a bit nervous about doing it the first time with a first time bloke, so he thought I could do that a few times, get him used to it. Then they might not need to or want to come back and see me.'

'You know Harry, if you want to add extra people to work for you, you could have another bloke who just does woman, a woman for men, a gay bloke for gays, maybe even another gay woman for female gay customers.'

'That's a good idea Gin, now I have to find them, because I really think I need help. But I still have to talk to my clients, see if they would be interested in using others and not just me. I know a few will stay with me, some as long as they got what they wanted will go with others. It might just give me my full two days and nights to myself.'

'I think you should Harry, you might have a lot of energy, but eventually you'll end up exhausted and I don't want you put off all this for when my time comes,' Ginny chuckled.

Harry laughed with Ginny, 'That will never happen Gin,' Harry kissed her, then turned to Ron, 'So Tuesday night, we can watch a few of the movies I bought. I know one you'll love Ron, probably all of them. Ginny, will you stay longer that night, we can snuggle up while we watch a movie?'

'I'm in and since you have Wednesday's off. I'm going to go see Gwenog, so you need to see about a full time secretary in case I make the team.'

'You will make it, you're too good not too. But I've decided to keep the wands out of the room. I never picked up on Sherry being imperiused, for all I know they might get to anyone. So I'll keep that table there, might even add a sign behind the desk letting them know about the wands not being allowed in the room. If it was one that tied me up I'd be in trouble, even if I could use wandless magic, I still need my hands.'

'Good idea, maybe Kingsley might put that charm on the rooms in the other house. It will let you know straight away if they have a dark mark, won't help if it's an imperiused person though.'

'No, it won't, we'll work it out. But Hermione, when you go to the ministry about the shop, see if you could find out discreetly about my business. It's not legal in the muggle world, I don't know about the wizarding world. If it's not, then I'll just have to be careful. But Kingsley and Michael never said it was or wasn't, so I don't know.'

'Maybe because most witches and wizards have never heard of prostitution before. I'll asked around, quietly, see what I can find out. But you said you have clients that work for the ministry, maybe one of them would know or know who to talk to.'

'Actually that's a good idea, I know four women that have important jobs at the ministry, so I'm sure one of them would know something. I'll have a word with them after our session. But I hope you two don't mind, I would like to spend some time alone with Ginny. So we might head up to my room for a while, but don't worry, nothing is going to happen, apart from a bit of snogging.'

Ginny giggled, then took Harry's hand and headed upstairs to his bedroom, 'I'm glad you keep this room to yourself.'

'Yeah, so am I,' Harry and Ginny lay down on the bed, 'I've missed being alone with you. We never had that a lot, even at Hogwarts.'

'No we haven't,' Ginny put her head on Harry's chest, 'Do any of your clients ask about the other scar?'

'Some do, most just stare at it the first time, but never mention it. Charlie did of course, so did Hestia. Gwenog kept looking at it for the first few times here, but never said anything.'

'She might ask me, can I tell her if she does?'

'Sure and you know, she probably will ask you. So even though they were caused by the horcrux and the killing curse, just tell her about the killing curse.'

'I won't mention the horcrux, none of us will, we told you that. Oh and mum wants to start having regular dinners at the Burrow. She knows she can't go every week, we all have things we want to do on our days off. So she thought once a fortnight, maybe on a Saturday night, which will work with you as you're last client is at 6, gives you time to shower and come to the Burrow.'

'I'll be in that, I love spending time at the Burrow with your family especially since they have accepted my life and it was my choice to do this, that I wasn't driven to it.'

'They do, even if mum is still not fully approving of it. She knows you're an adult and if this is what you want to do, then for her to have you in our family, she has no choice but to accept it.'

'I know for some like you're mum it's not an easy thing to accept, but I'll try to keep my business out of the Burrow. But last time it was George, Charlie and Bill that kept bringing it up, not me.'

'They will again Harry, their just too curious about it all. I wanted to ask you something about this, well sort of anyway. Ron, do you think he might ask you about some of your toys, maybe not yet, but eventually?'

'I think he will, especially now Hermione's okay with all this. The day Hermione and you went shopping, Ron wanted to buy Hermione something. Well I took him shopping with me, showed him a few things and he did look interested. He'll be worried about what Hermione will say if he brings it up.'

'The thing with Hermione, she might be a little prim and proper, but I have a feeling she would be a wild one in the privacy of her own bedroom. Here she might not, knowing you're in this room, but if they get their own place eventually, then I think Ron will see a different side of our Hermione.'

Harry laughed, 'Actually I find that a lot Gin. Some of my female clients that I have seen outside of here, you wouldn't expect them to be such wild woman in the bedroom, but they are and they are usually the ones that want to try everything and enjoy them to. But there's something serious I want to talk to you about.'

'Oh, nothing wrong is there Harry?'

'No, not in the danger sense, it's about us, the future. I'm enjoying my life at the moment but we will eventually have a proper life together. Which means after your career is finished, we will probably have kids. I'm just wondering if this part of my life can be kept from them. It will be long over by then, but some might mention it and that's mainly down to who I am.'

'I've thought about that actually. I don't know if it can be kept from them, but maybe if it can, they can be told when their adults. If it can't and they hear something, then I suppose we'll just have to explain when their old enough to understand.'

'I suppose we'll just have to wait and see. Even though I really enjoy all this, as a job only I mean and it does help, it's not something kids should know about.'

'No, it's not, so have you thought about what you want to do after all this?'

'Yeah, if I can, I think it'd still like to be an auror. Having helped with that death eater let me realise I would still like to do that as a living. I might speak with Michael and Kingsley, see if something can be worked out.'

'I'm sure something could Harry, you're good and you can do wandless magic. Something any dark witch or wizard wouldn't see coming.'

'No, they wouldn't. So if I can get another bloke and I think a woman, like you suggested, I might keep going for a year, not two. But now no more talking, I want to snog my lady.'

Ginny rolled so she was lying on top of Harry and instantly started to kiss him. One thing Ginny noticed when they were snogging passionately, Harry was able to control his body's responses to her, not like a normal bloke at the same age and that came down to his business and that Harry knows Ginny's just not ready yet. So they could both enjoy being a normal young couple.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Monday morning, Hermione and Ron left early to go have a look around for another house for Harry. Hermione thought a place that was set back from the street, maybe secluded, surrounded in trees would be good, so they were going to see what was available.

Ginny arrived early to be Harry's secretary so they both had breakfast together before Harry's day started. Ginny had made a sign so Harry's clients would know they had to leave their wands now, which all Harry's clients understood. They knew they were safe so they were happy to leave their wands on the table near the desk. Ginny would get Harry a snack ready after the second client, which he would eat, kissed her passionately, go shower before his next client turned up.

The following day, again Ginny turned up, shared breakfast with Harry, Hermione and Ron, before she took her post at the desk. Hermione and Ron stayed in the back room so no clients that didn't want to be seen, wouldn't see them coming in and Hermione had to wait for the electrician.

Harry kissed Ginny, then went upstairs to get ready. Ginny sat at her desk, going over Harry's appointments, working on changes so Harry could always keep his Wednesday and Sunday's to himself, when the door opened.

'Mr. Malfoy,' Ginny smiled up at Harry, 'Mr. Potter should be down in a moment.'

'Um thanks, but when did you start working here?'

'Last week and I'm only temporary until Harry can find a full time secretary, when he has the time that is.'

'Draco, if you and your friend want to leave your wands, we can get started,' Harry said smiling at the two men.

Draco nodded and the two men put their wands on the table and followed Harry upstairs. Ginny went back to organising Harry's appointments, when the door opened.

'Dean, are you here to see Harry?' Ginny asked looking surprised.

'Um, no, well sort of, but not to be his client. I heard him talking about taking on another bloke to help out and I wondered if he might consider me.'

'Oh, well, he only has a small break in between each client until lunch. So if you want to hang around you can. Hermione and Ron are in the back room. But one thing Dean, now I don't want to get personal, but Harry said if he found another bloke, he would have to have the right attributes, if you get my meaning.'

Dean smiled, 'I'm good in that area Ginny,' he shrugged, 'You know what a bunch of blokes are like when no girls are around.'

'Alright, another thing, you don't have experience with all this do you?'

'No, no experience at all.'

'Then you will have to be taught, Harry said he could show the bloke how to behave, act, everything involved, will you be okay with that?'

'I saw how professional Harry was, so I'll be good.'

'Okay, why don't you go into the back room with Hermione and Ron, I'll explain to Harry when he comes down.'

'Thanks Ginny,' Dean smiled and walked into the back of the house.

Ginny giggled, then went back to organising Harry's appointments. When an hour was almost up, Ginny went to get a snack ready for Harry, then waited for his clients to leave. She sat at her desk again when the three men walked downstairs.

'They would like one more appointment Ginny, so can you organise that please?'

'No problem,' Ginny looked at the pages in the diary, 'How about Friday at six?'

'That's fine, thanks,' Draco handed the money to Ginny, then both men picked up their wands and left.

'Harry, Dean's here, he wants to see if you will consider him to work here. I asked him a couple of things, he said he has the right attributes as you put it and is willing to let you teach him what he needs. I let him go in with Hermione and Ron.'

'Okay, I'll talk to him quickly.'

'You're snack's ready,' Ginny and Harry went into the kitchen, Harry sat down, Ginny went to the back, 'Dean, Harry can talk to you now,' Ginny gave him a smile and watched as he walked past, 'So how's it going in here?' Ginny looked at the bloke over near the wall.

'It's good Ginny, he's almost done. I'll need to get the money for him.'

'I'll get it, do you know how much?' the bloke heard and showed Ginny some paper, 'Okay, I'll get that sorted,' Ginny handed the man the paper, then went back to Harry's desk, pulled out a stack of muggle money, 'Hermione,' Ginny called and waited, 'This is so strange, can you do this?'

Hermione chuckled and took the money from Ginny, counted out the right amount, handing Ginny the rest then they both went to the back room again.

'Gin, Dean's going to hang around until my next break so we can keep discussing if he can work for me, but I need to get back to work.' Harry kissed Ginny then hurried from the room.

Dean sat down, 'So Dean, do you think Harry will take you on?'

'He thinks he will, but he needs to see me, if you get my meaning. So he's waiting until lunch, he is always this busy though?'

'Yes,' Hermione, Ron and Ginny said, making all of them laugh, 'That's why he needs another bloke and Ginny suggested a women. We're heading out to find another house for Harry, bigger, probably five bedrooms. He wants to add a massage room, spa and a room where people can relax with a drink.'

'That sounds good and as I've been through London, I have seen those and also seen some movies on it as well. Why is Harry having this room connected with power though?'

'He likes to watch movies after work, he told Ron about some super hero woman,' Ginny raised her eyebrows as she jerked her head towards the ceiling, 'Ron and I don't understand, so he's going to show us.'

'Can you tell me which ones he has?' Dean asked curiously.

'Wonder woman, Princess Leia and Storm. I don't know who storm is as I'm not one for watching movies, I prefer to read,' Hermione said.

'Oh, the X-Men movies, there these people, mutants as their called and they've changed from normal humans to humans with abilities. Storm can make thunderstorms appear, strong winds, anything to do with the weather. My favourite is Wolverine, he's got this metal inside his body but he can heal instantly and he's about two hundred years old I think, not sure exactly how old. But what I like about him the most, in his hands these knives come up,' Dean held up his hands to show where the knives are, 'So when he needs to fight, they come out. There's a heap of characters in those moves and they all do different things.'

'I'm going to like these movies, they sound great. Explain about this Princess Leia, who's she?'

'The Star Wars movies, originally there were three, Princess Leia was in those three, but he made three more, but their set before the first three. It's set in the future and in space a lot, flying ships and Jedi with lightsaber's and the force, robots called 3PO and R2 D2. It's hard to explain but they are fantastic movies. I don't know about Wonder Woman though, I never watched that old tv show.'

The bloke finished at the wall, 'Normally I need to plug something in to check this, but I can't see anything here,' he said.

'I'll go get Harry's tv he bought, will that be alright?'

'Yes, fine, thank you,' the man said.

A couple of minutes later, Harry and Hermione walked in, with Harry carrying the large box and he unpacked it and stood it on the unit he had ready.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Dean watched the man plug in the tv, turn the power on then the tv and started to check it until channels came up.

'Hey, that's great,' Harry chuckled, 'Now I can relax after work with some movies or even just tv.'

'You do need to relax more Harry, you'll be worn out before you're twenty five the way you're going.'

'I know, that's why I need another bloke to help out. I spoke to a few of my clients, some said they will, some just want me.'

'Okay, that's all working fine, if you will sign this, we can take care of the bill,' the man said handing Harry the paper and a pen, Harry signed, then looked at Ginny.

'I've got it Harry,' Hermione handed over the money.

'My girl having problems again,' Harry chuckled as he hugged Ginny.

'I'm just not used to that Harry,' Ginny punched Harrys arm.

'I know love, just teasing,' the man handed Harry a copy of the bill, 'Great, thanks. Hermione can you show him out, I need to get back to work.'

'No problem Harry, do you want me to connect the dvd player since I do have time.'

'Great, thanks, it's in my office. Dean I'll see you in an hour, Ginny, love ya,' Harry kissed her and hurried from the office.

'He really does need help, doesn't he?' Dean said.

'Yeah, he does, he's booked out solid for four months, I've been rearranging all his appointments so he can keep his two days to himself.'

Hermione waited until the man packed up his belongs, then led him out the back. Ron kept staring at the tv, but didn't know what the people were talking about. Then Hermione went to get the dvd play and the movies.

'I should get back to my desk, Harry's next client should be here in a minute,' Ginny left the back room and sat at her desk again as Harry came downstairs. After the woman worked on her bill, Harry went back to shower and just came downstairs as the door opened and a woman walked in. She placed her wand on the table then the woman followed Harry back up to his room and Ginny went back to organising Harry's appointments.

When they finished, the woman paid Ginny, picked up her wand, gave Harry a smile then left.

'I'm starving,' Harry said as he and Ginny went into the kitchen.

'Sit and I'll fix us all lunch,' Ginny chuckled as Ron, Hermione and Dean sat down with Harry.

'I'll eat, then see what you've got. Then we'll have to work on some time so I can show you what to do and what everything is used for.'

'I know about sex toys if that's what you mean,' Dean said a little shyly.

'It's more than the basic ones, there's also ones you wear for role playing, dominance, things like handcuffs as well. You probably only want to be with woman though, not the blokes.'

'Um, yeah, no blokes.'

'I can keep doing those until I find a gay bloke to help out.'

Ginny put plates in front of everyone, then drinks before she sat down, 'Eat Harry, you need it.'

'I know, that's another thing Dean, after every second client, eat, things like fruit are great, keeps you're energy up and you as well,' Harry chuckled then started eating.

'I wanted to ask you about that Harry, have you ever had a problem in that area? With so many clients, I wasn't sure.' Ginny asked.

'No, never, but I was talking to some clients and the owner of the sex shop I go to. They have heard of it happening when the bloke wears himself out. But from the moment I started I just felt like eating fruit and found out it helped,' Harry kept eating along with the others, 'Great lunch Gin, thanks. I'll have to advertise a secretary, since you and Hermione have been helping I realised how much I need one.'

'Yeah, you do, but I think when you get another house, a small vault needs to be put under the desk to keep all that money in.' Ginny said.

'Good idea Gin, you get a lot of those, thanks,' Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny, 'I better get upstairs with Dean while I've got time. Hermione if you want to put one of those movies on, go ahead. Come on Dean, I need to see what you've got.' Harry and Dean left the other three in the kitchen and walked upstairs.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

Harry could see Dean was nervous, 'Okay, you need to relax or you're never going to get up. I only need to see for a minute, so off with the clothes. If you learn what you need, it will be strictly woman after that.'

'Okay, I'm not used to taking my clothes off for a bloke though,' Dean said as he slowly started to undress.

'Does that mean you have for a woman?'

'Yeah, once,' Dean shrugged as he finished undressing.

Harry stared at Dean, 'Not bad, nice shaped body, woman will love you're dark skin,' Harry walked around Dean, 'Good, but I do need to see you Dean, so I can help if you want, I'm used to all this.'

'I don't mind you helping, but how would you do that?'

Harry grinned, then moved closer and knelt in front of Dean and it didn't take him long until Dean was ready. So Harry stood back up and had a good look.

'Very good, the woman will love you, you're about my size, maybe a little bigger.' Harry looked up at Dean's face, 'Relax Dean, I had to do that to see you, it doesn't mean anything. No bloke could stop himself reacting whether it was a woman or bloke having a go.'

'If you're sure, I would hate to get turned on by a bloke when I think I'm straight.'

'You are straight, now as you can see all the stuff around the room.' Harry picked up a small leather outfit, 'I have to put this on for my next client, so I'll show you how it works. Oh how are you with pain? Whether receiving it or giving it. We can go out and get one in your size?'

'Um, I've never hurt anyone, never really been hurt either.'

'Okay, we can work on that tomorrow if you want, just stay there while I change, you can get dressed though,' Harry walked into the bathroom, a minute later he walked back out, 'As you see,' Harry lifted the strap, 'Take that, slowly move the strap and you'll see what it does,' Harry watched Dean move the strap and he groaned a little with the pain, 'Okay, the more you tighten it, the more pain I'm in, but the part down the bottom keeps me ready. Some will just use that, others will also use some of the toys over there. So do you think you could handle that?'

'I don't know, do you think I should try it, see how I go?'

'Yeah, I think you should, I might contact one of my clients that likes me to use this. I can get her to use it on you, then see how you go with putting her through some pain as well. I can offer her a few free days. That might be the best way to see how you handle it. If you can't, then we'll work on you to leave those woman to me as well.' Harry grabbed his robe and put it on, 'So how about coming here tomorrow, we'll go through a bit more, but I think you'll work out great Dean. You will need to learn more than basic sex though, some woman like a whole range of foreplay, some with toys, some without. I have two clients tomorrow, but Ginny's arranging it so I can have my Wednesday's and Sunday's to myself.'

'I'll be here, thanks Harry and I think I'll be good at this. But I did want to ask about one thing, like the older ones, how do you get ready for them?'

'It was strange at first, but when they start to touch you, things move. So you just kept reminding yourself this is a job and they are paying you. You have to treat this like a job, but you also have to put everything you have into it and make them believe you enjoy it. The more pleasure you can give them, the more you enjoy it yourself and you forget about the age. Let's get downstairs for a while,' Harry led Dean out and down the stairs, 'Dean's going to be great, he just needs to learn everything. So he's coming here tomorrow so I can show him a few things. Ginny, can you contact Rose, ask her if she could help out and she can have her next two sessions free.'

'I'll do that as soon as you're next client arrives. So Dean, are you just going to do woman or blokes as well?'

'Woman only, it was bad enough having Harry do something before, even if it worked.'

'So you had to...?' Ginny chuckled as she looked at Harry.

'I had to see what he's got Gin, so yeah. But I can tell the woman are going to love him. Okay, I need a quick shower, then back into it.' Harry kissed Ginny, then went back upstairs.

'So this goes on all day, with a small break between each one?' Dean asked.

'Yep, that's why he needs the two days off and another bloke to help out. Now we need to find Harry another house and a secretary.'

For the rest of the day, Harry saw his clients, Dean got to see some of the woman he might end up with. Ginny contacted Rose and she was going to help out the following day. After Dean left, Harry finished for the day, showered and took his friends out for dinner. After dinner they came back to the house where Harry and Ginny cuddled up on one couch, Hermione and Ron on another and they four of them sat and watched a movie together. Harry kept laughing at Ginny and Ron's reactions to seeing movies for the first time, but they seem to be enjoying it.

The following day, Harry woke a little later than normal. Hermione was already sitting at the table with Dean and Ginny.

'I thought you were going to see Gwenog today?'

'I am, but I wanted to see you first. Ron leant me his broom until I get a new one. I just hope they will let me use theirs until I start getting paid.'

'Let me get you one Ginny, you've been helping a lot and I know you never did it for the money, but normally I would be paying my secretary.'

'Well, normally I wouldn't want you to buy me things, but it would help. Maybe after I start getting paid you can keep it and use it.'

'Yeah, if I get time, did Rose say what time she'll be here?'

'Yeah, around now and I told her about Dean and she's looking forward to it. She said she has a thing about dark skinned men,' Ginny chuckled, 'So you might lose her to Dean.'

'Well if I do Dean, get ready for a screamer, but she's a lot of fun.'

'Screamer, what do you mean by that?' Dean asked looking a little worried.

Harry laughed, 'You'll see and hear. So we'll start with me and her, you watch, get an idea of what goes on, then she will shower and you'll have a go.'

'You want me to watch you and her going at it?'

'It's the only way you'll see what happens and I've had husbands watch their wives with me before they join in, you get used to it. Oh those, husbands and wives, I don't do anything with the bloke and he doesn't do anything with me. We both do the woman, oh are you okay with anal sex with woman?'

'Harry, we're trying to eat breakfast here,' Hermione scowled.

'Sorry Hermione, but this is a business and I need to know. See with the husband, he will usually go either way and I go the other, at the same time. Some woman like that, some like one after the other.'

'Well, I've never, so I don't know.'

'Okay, well Rose likes it, so you can try on her.'

'Speaking about me Harry,' Rose said as she walked in and kissed his cheek.

'Yep, just filling Dean in, Dean meet Rose, Rose, Dean and this is Hermione one of my best friends and Ginny my girlfriend.'

'Lucky girlfriend,' Rose smiled at Ginny, 'So you're Dean, I think I'm going to like him Harry.'

'He's got what you like, he just needs to learn everything.'

'We can do that,' Rose sat next to Dean and ran her hand up his leg, 'Oh, nice.'

Ginny and Hermione chuckled at the look on Dean's face, Harry laughed, 'You'll get used to it Dean. Let me finish eating and we'll head up. Is Ron still asleep Hermione?'

'Yes, you know him, but we'll head out to look for your other house after he eats.'

'Thanks,' Harry finished eating then stood up, 'Okay, let's get upstairs, Ginny, good luck and I'll see you later,' Harry kissed her then left with Rose and Dean. The stepped into the room, 'I thought we could show Dean what we do, he's not sure about the pain bits yet. But I said I'll see how he goes with you if that's alright?'

'Fine with me, so where is it,' Rose chuckled as she looked around.

'Right here,' Harry pulled his robe open, 'I know you Rose.'

Rose and Harry kept working for the next hour. Harry could see Dean was a little uncomfortable at first, then he really started to take notice. Harry went into his room to shower, while Rose showered using that bathroom before Harry stepped back in.

'Alright Dean, you're up next. Now I can leave if that will make you feel more comfortable, Rose can tell you if there's anything you need to know.'

'Well, I was able to handle watching you, so I suppose you should stay in case I'm not doing something that I should.'

'You're choice, so Rose,' Harry grinned at her, 'you need to take it easy on him to start with.'

'You sure I can't have both of you at once?' Rose chuckled as she walked over to Dean.

'How about this, once Dean is more used to this, then we will as a thank you for helping out?'

'I'm in, so Dean baby are you going to lose those clothes, you can't fuck me if you're dressed.'

Harry chuckled then turned away and sorted through his toys and handed one to Dean.

'She likes that one, now try to relax and just have fun with it and try to ignore me.' Harry stood back against the door and watched Dean and Rose. He knew Dean was a little tentative at first, then with a little encouragement from Rose, he started to really get into it, so much so he Dean had Rose screaming towards the end of it. 'You did good, don't you think Rose?'

'He sure did Harry and I have to say, just like you, he's a fast learning. So my next two are free, is one of those with both of you at the same time, or is that another one?'

Harry and Dean laughed, 'Alright, it's another one, so go shower and I'll see you next week. Dean, you can use my bathroom, I have to get this room ready for Charlie and Shaun.'

'Thanks Harry and yeah, I'm going to do alright. I even forgot you were there after a while,' Dean smiled and left the room.

Harry stripped the bed, remade it just as Rose came out, 'So does this mean you'll want Dean more often?'

'I might have both, you one day, Dean the next. But I had fun, I'll see you next week,' Rose kissed Harry then left.

Harry finished getting the room organised, cleaned all the toys, then went to have a shower before joining Hermione, Ron and Dean downstairs.

'Dean said he did good,' Hermione smirked.

'He did excellent, you heard Rose, that was all Dean. So I've got a bloke, now I have to find a woman that can help out as well.'

'I know someone that might consider it. She needs the money, I know that, I just don't know if she would consider this. She isn't a virgin and has a couple of different blokes. I'm not sure if you know her, she basically kept to herself at Hogwarts, Lucy Straton.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione shook their heads that they had never heard of her. Harry worked out with Dean to talk to her, see if she might be interested and if she was, Dean would bring her here to work everything out.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

Harry kept talking to Dean on what to expect from different clients when Charlie and Shaun turned up.

'So we're going to get you screaming and begging us Harry?' Charlie said as a way of a greeting.

Harry chuckled, 'If that's what you want, so let's head upstairs.' Harry, Charlie and Shaun headed up to the room and Harry waited for Charlie, 'Okay, you're the boss here, what's first?'

'Oh this is going to be good,' Charlie laughed.

Downstairs, Hermione, Ron and Dean could hear a few loud grunts of pain from upstairs and even though they were trying to ignore the sounds, the yells from Harry had them all glancing towards the ceiling.

'Um, who's doing that to Harry?' Kingsley asked as he stepped in with Michael.

'Charlie and Shaun, been like that for a while,' Ron shrugged.

'Being an auror, I have to ask, but who's this?' Michael asked looking at Dean.

'Oh Dean Thomas, a friend of ours, but he's going to be working for Harry. He's been here to learn everything. He's trustworthy Michael and was part of the DA. He shared our room at Hogwarts and we helped Dean out as well.' Ron explained.

'Help me out, you saved my life. I thought they would have killed me in that cellar.'

'They probably would have Dean since you couldn't prove you weren't muggleborn. I knew they were going to kill me, but Bellatrix wanted to play first,' Hermione said as she took Ron's hand.

'So you were at Malfoy Manor then?' Kingsley asked as he sat down.

'Yeah, they caught me not long before they got Hermione, Ron and Harry.'

'You don't know if you're muggleborn or not?' Michael asked.

'No, my father left my mother after she got pregnant, she's a muggle, but we have no idea if he was a muggle or wizard. I could be like Harry or like Hermione.'

'It's all ridiculous, we're all witches and wizards, it shouldn't matter if we have non-magical parents or magical ones,' Hermione said stiffly.

'It shouldn't matter Hermione and most of us don't care. Look at Michael, he's one of the best aurors there is, he's muggleborn. I've heard enough people say you're the brightest witch there is and you're muggleborn. I'm like Harry, half blood, but grew up as a wizard, where Harry grew up like a muggle, Ron's a pureblood. You three did things no witch or wizard has ever done. It shows it doesn't matter about blood status, just how good or powerful you are.'

'Hello everyone,' Luna said as she walked in.

'He shouldn't be long Luna, why don't you sit while you're waiting,' Hermione said.

'Thank you, Dean, are you one of Harry's clients?'

'Um, no, I'm going to be working for Harry. So this is going to be you're first time Luna?'

'Yes, maybe after, I could come see you, I like dark skinned men. I always thought the minister was a very sexy man.'

'Thank you Luna,' Kingsley chuckled.

'So what's the minister and his auror here to see Harry about?' Charlie asked as he walked in with Shaun and Harry.

'Not his business, but the trouble we've been dealing with. What were you doing to Harry for him to make those noises before?' Kingsley asked.

'Oh can't tell you that Kingsley, you could always give Harry a go yourself to find out.'

'I'm straight and married Charlie.'

'Charlie wanted to pay me back for making him miss out on the toys that day I got cursed. Luna, I'll be right with you,' Harry grabbed some fruit and started eating.

'Luna was just saying she likes dark skinned men and Kingsley was sexy. So you might lose her to Dean.'

'Do you want to start with Dean now Luna, it's up to you?'

'Um, I'm never done a virgin before Harry,' Dean said nervously.

'All the foreplay's the same, you just need to take it easy the first time and because of your size, a little easier.'

'I would love to Dean,' Luna smile at him.

'Alright Dean, you're starting work, get going,' Harry said smiling at him. Dean nodded then left the room with Luna, with everyone watching the couple.

'We'll leave you to discuss you're trouble. Where's Ginny Harry?'

'Seeing Gwenog, I know Ginny can do this, she's a great chaser.'

'Okay, tell her to let me know if she makes it, thanks again,' Charlie and Shaun left.

'He didn't hurt you did he Harry, I mean really hurt you?' Ron asked.

'Sort of Ron, but it's fine, I'm used to it. So Kingsley, what's up?'

'We've found all but one of your clients relatives. Sherry's sister Alice is still missing. We've been talking and it might not be you they're after, but me.'

'So you think this has all been a trick or trap to get to you. You might be right as they did use your wife.'

'I think their waiting to see me here one of these times. Everywhere else is a bit risky to try and grab me or kill me. Here, they only think Hermione is you're secretary and sometimes Ron's here. We spoke to the bloke we caught last week, he doesn't think Hermione and Ron are anything to worry about as all he ever heard about was you. Voldemort, Bellatrix, Malfoy, they only spoke about you. So we're trying to work out for me to be two people, me as you with Sherry, one as me. Now it would be easier for me to be me and you to be you, but Sherry's not sure she could do what we did before.'

'Then let me be you, I'm used to acting any part, I've known you for years and we've spoken about personal things. I could easily pull off being you, where other's won't. I would make the perfect person that way Michael can still keep you, Sherry, Hermione and Ron safe even if I know those two can look after themselves, just like you can. Then add the fact I can do wandless magic, it might surprise them if we get into a fight.'

'Damn, why do you need to be so practical, because that could work, but you're not an auror Harry, you're a prostitute.'

Harry chuckled, 'True, but I'm still me you know, the one that faced a lot of death eaters over the years, escaped Voldemort five times. I can deal with a lot of pain and if it goes on too long and I change back to me, think about how they will react to that.'

'He might be right minister, he's got experience, knows how to act any part and from what we've been finding out, most of those death eaters do not want to go up against the man that killed their lord. That's what first gave us the clue that their not really after Harry, but you,' Michael said, 'I've heard and read all the reports of what you've done Harry. I know you duelled Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange and they were two of Voldemorts main death eaters. You held you're own against Bellatrix. I know you almost killed Draco Malfoy and he was also being trained by Bellatrix, shows you do know how to handle yourself in any situation.'

'We've got until Saturday Kingsley, think about this because it could work and you could find out where Alice is. You could get Greg to be on me, he comes with us. If he finds Alice, then he could come back and get you, Michael and the rest of the aurors.'

'Us too Harry, if you're doing this, then so are we,' Ron said.

'This is official, I don't know if I could involve you two. But I also know you two and will do this anyway because you've always been with Harry.'

'That might work as well minister. The death eaters don't think Hermione and Ron are that good. We know they are, they know they are. So they wouldn't be expecting them to be anything to worry about if they see them. It will be a surprise when they see what they can do, giving us the element of surprise. The only risk at the moment is Harry. They could decide to kill you as the minister the moment they get you to where they are.'

'Um, that's not a risk,' Harry shrugged, 'Okay, something I never told anyone, not even Ron or Hermione. Two weeks after Voldemort died, I was really having a hard time with everything. I thought I couldn't cope, so I basically aimed the killing curse at myself.'

'You what?' Ron shouted, 'Why didn't you talk to us Harry?'

'I don't know Ron, but the horcrux, the stone, what I saw that night, what I saw through him, it all just got too much. See after he hit me with the killing curse and I got knocked out, I told you I went and spoke to Dumbledore. One thing I didn't tell you was he gave me a choice to go on or come back to finish Voldemort off once and for all.'

'Okay, but what's that got to do with any of this?' Ron asked looking confused.

'I was going to go on, meaning stay dead. I didn't want to come back Ron, I wanted to leave all the pain behind me. I thought if I did I could be with Sirius and my parents.'

'What made you change your mind Harry?' Hermione asked quietly.

'All of you, Ginny was in my thoughts and I kept seeing her dead, then the rest of you. I couldn't take the chance that anything could happen to all of you, so I came back. That was so hard because I really didn't want to. My whole life has been so hard and painful I just wanted it to end.'

Ginny had heard everything Harry said, she raced in, dropping her broom and sat on Harry's lap, wrapping her arms around him, holding him as tight as she could.

'You heard all that, didn't you Ginny?' Harry said sighing heavily.

'Yes, now I don't want to let you go. That's what you're nightmares are about, isn't it?'

'Yeah, I see you dead all the time, then I look around and see Hermione and Ron dead next to each other. Then I just keep seeing everyone dead,' Harry looked up at Kingsley, 'Please let me do this Kingsley, this way we could put all of them away and I can finally put all that behind me?'

'Alright, you can do it and I'm only allowing that because you can survive the killing curse. But they could do something else Harry. Snape's sectumsempra spell, you could bleed to death if they hit you with that.'

Harry shook his head, 'Gin, get up for a minute, I need to show Kingsley something,' Ginny didn't move, 'Gin, I'm fine, so it'll be alright,' still Ginny didn't move, so Harry looked at Ron.

'Come on Ginny, you can sit on Harry's lap again in a minute,' Ron helped Harry move Ginny off, then Harry stood up.

'Use any spell you want on me.'

'You're kidding, right, that's impossible.'

Harry shrugged, 'Nothing works Kingsley, after the killing curse I tried a few others to see about dying that way. So I want to show you so you know I will be safe and it will give you the time to come and get Alice. Then you and your wife can have a normal life.'

'I wouldn't normally do this, but have to be sure,' Kingsley stood up and pulled his wand from his sleeve, 'I'll start with a basic slicing hex, see how that affects you,' Kingsley blew out a huge breathe, then lifted his wand and pointed it at Harry, 'This feels terrible.'

'It looks terrible from here as well,' Ron said as his eyes went from Harry to Kingsley.

Michael, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all sat there feeling very anxious then saw Kingsley's spell hit Harry's arms, but nothing happened, Harry didn't even flinch.

'If you want to try something stronger you can, I tried the reductor curse on myself, nothing.'

'One more,' Kingsley closed his eyes for a minute, 'Crucio, shit Harry, you're immune to all magic.'

'Yeah, I can still cut myself with a knife and I thought of doing that after I got over the shock of magic not affecting me. That's when I started this and realised it helped. If Claudia didn't sit down with me that first night, Tom would have found my body the next morning.'

Kingsley, Michael, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all realised how close they came to losing Harry and they have finally realised why he was doing all this and it's literally kept him alive. So it made supporting Harry that much easier because they all wanted Harry to have the time to put his past behind him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

'Alright, let's go with you being me. So we'll go sort everything out, work out how this is going to play out and put together a couple of different plans. The first one is why am I going to be here when Sherry is supposed to be you're client, cheating behind my back.'

'Why not have you or Harry as you come in shouting about Harry shagging you're wife, like a normal husband would do if they found out his wife was going to another bloke?' Ron suggested.

'Good idea Ron. That would work perfectly. So you still want to be an auror, right?' Michael asked.

Everyone gave a small laughed, 'Yep, I do especially now Harry said he's going to try and work out to be one as well. When he finishes shagging everyone that is,' Ron smirked up at Harry making him laugh.

'Alright, we'll go with that for me and that makes it look legitimate as to why I turn up. We'll let you know either later today or tomorrow,' Kingsley stared at Harry for a minute then left with Michael.

'Harry, I want to be alone with you, can we go upstairs?' Ginny said quietly.

'Sure Gin, Hermione, can you work out the money with Luna when she comes down. But she does get a discount, half price, for being a friend and taking Dean on as his first customer.'

'I can do that Harry, go spend some time with Ginny.'

Harry and Ginny headed up to Harry's room, sealed the door then lay together on the bed, with their arms wrapped around each other.

'Sorry you had to hear that love. I never intended to tell anyone.'

'I wish you could have come to either me, Hermione or Ron,' Ginny rolled until she was lying on top of Harry looking down at him, then she started to kiss him very passionately, but her body was moving as well.

'Ginny,' Harry said as he stared up into Ginny's eyes, 'What's going on?'

'Make love to me Harry,' Ginny sat up and started to undo her top until Harry grabbed her hands.

'No,' Harry moved them both until he was standing up, 'You're not ready for this Ginny.'

'I am ready and I want to as well,' Ginny slipped her arms around Harry.

'You're upset about what you heard, that's not the right reason to start. Don't get me wrong love, I want to, but I will not make love to you until I know you are emotionally ready.'

'Harry, listen to me for a minute,' Ginny took Harry's hand and sat them both down, 'This has been on my mind for days. All I keep thinking about is making love with you. When you kiss me lately, I can't stop these feelings that are going on inside me and I've finally decided I don't want to stop them, I want to feel everything, I want to feel you. So you see, it's not from what I heard, it's because I realised I am ready,' Ginny could see Harry was still unsure, 'You don't believe me?'

'I do, it's not that,' Harry stood up again before he faced Ginny, 'I thought we wouldn't do this until I finished this business. I don't feel right having sex with all of those people and making love to you at the same time but I can't stop this either.'

'Did you hear what you just said Harry? You said you sex with them, and making love to me. You're separating you're business with our personal life. You treat all this as a business, but you don't treat me like that or see me like that. We can have this while you're still running you're business, because what we have isn't business. It's our love that's wanting us to be together, so why not be together in every way. Oh by the way, I'm one of the chasers on the proper Holyhead Harpies team, not the reserve. So as soon as I start getting paid, I'm planning on either getting my own flat, or just live with you when you finally get another house to use for business.'

'I knew you could do it Gin, but I wasn't expecting to hear you made the proper team,' Harry hugged Ginny tight to him and as he held her, he realised he did want to be with Ginny in every way and he also realised Ginny did want this for the right reasons, 'Okay, then when I get another house, you live here with me.'

'So does that mean you want us to make love?' Ginny grinned as she leaned up and kissed Harry softly.

'Are you really sure Ginny? You sound like you are, but you have to be absolutely sure you want to do this.'

'I am and because you know what you're doing, I'm in good hands. So how about it Harry, make love to me?'

Harry stared into Ginny's eyes, then nodded. He moved his hands and slowly undid Ginny's top, letting her take it off. Harry then took the rest of her clothes off before he took his clothes off and they both got into Harry's bed.

Downstairs, Dean and Luna were talking to Hermione and Ron. Luna fixed up the bill, but also made another appointment with Dean then left.

'You need an appointment diary Dean and Harry really needs to get a secretary,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, he does. So are you still looking for another house for Harry to use?'

'Yes, we think we found one, but Harry hasn't had time to see it.'

'So, how was it Dean, I'm not talking about the sex, I'm talking about doing that and being paid for it?' Ron asked.

'I wasn't sure at first, but I think it'll be okay. Harry explained that even though I will enjoy it, I still have to treat this as a business and I am getting paid for it.'

'So did Harry work that out with you, the money I mean?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, out of the one hundred, I get seventy five, and the other twenty five for the house, food and toys, things like that. He explained how much everything does cost and how often he's had to replace the sheets. He said since he makes a lot more, and he doesn't need it, that's why he donates, but doesn't expect me to. I will, when I've established myself and got my own place.

'So you're happy with that amount?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, it's great and the more clients I get, the more I make. So since there are no more customers, I'll go and come back tomorrow. Tell Harry I'll buy a few things before I come back.'

'We'll let him know Dean,' Hermione nodded, then Ron and Hermione watched him leave.

'Oh Hermione, someone's here to see Harry,' Dean called from the living room.

Hermione and Ron got up and heading inside, 'Susan, are you interested in being Harry's client?'

'No, I overheard you talking about Harry needed a secretary, so I thought I'd see if he'd have a look at me,' Susan Bones smiled.

'Come sit down, Harry and Ginny are just spending some time together.'

Hermione, Ron and Susan sat in the living room, 'So I know a lot of his clients want to keep this confidential, is there anything else I would need to keep to myself?'

'Pretty much everything that goes on here,' Ron said.

'We are looking for another house for Harry, if they make it down soon, I was going to suggest looking at one we found.'

'So he could be working somewhere else? So what was Dean doing here then?'

'He's working for Harry, he had his first client not long ago. Now Harry just needs to find a woman to work here as well.'

'And another man to take on the gay men,' Ron said.

'This business is really taking off. Do you think that's because our world doesn't have this type of business?'

'That's what we figured,' Hermione said. Susan, Hermione and Ron kept talking for a while when Harry and Ginny walked back down.

'Susan, I didn't picture you wanting to be a client of Harry's,' Ginny smiled.

'No, I don't want to be his client, I'm hoping to be you're secretary Harry.'

'Since you know what goes on here Susan, you're hired. Ginny can explain what needs to be done.'

'Just like that?' Susan asked looking surprised.

'Well, I know you, I trust you and you don't mind what goes on. The job itself is pretty easy and you just have to keep everything to yourself. At the moment we're working with the minister and an auror to get some death eaters. There's one here quite a bit, another that's an animagus and hides on one of my clients. The minister and Michael, that's the auror, they just worked out they weren't after me like they thought, but their after the minister.'

'So there could be danger?'

'Maybe, last time we got one it went smoothly, no spells being fired and they dropped the wand instantly.'

'I'm not worried Harry, you taught me really well, but I can help if it's needed.'

'See, you're perfect for the job. But why aren't you going back to finish you're last year at Hogwarts?'

'Too many bad memories, so I've been looking for work.'

'I get you there Susan. On Ginny has some news as well,' Harry smiled at her.

'I'm one of the chasers for the real Holyhead Harpies team. I start training next week.'

'Good one Gin,' Ron hugged his sister, then Hermione did.

'So we need to head out, get Ginny a new broom as a congratulations.'

'That works as we want to show you this house we found. We think it's perfect but you need to see it.'

'Then let's all go, Susan too as she will be working there.'

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Susan all left Harry's house and went to look at the place that could be Harry's business. The five friends had a great time looking around the house with Harry telling them what each room was going to be used for. Harry decided it was perfect and there was a large entrance way that would be perfect for Susan's desk. So since Harry was busy, Hermione and Ron were going to organise to buy the house and on Wednesday, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Susan would go look for furniture for the house. Ginny wished she could go with them but knew she couldn't as she would be training. When they finished at the house, they said goodbye to Susan and headed into Diagon Alley. Harry ended up buying two new Firebolts, so he could have a fly with Ginny occasionally. Then they headed back to the house to relax.

Over the next couple of days, a couple of Harry's clients wanted to see what Dean was like, so Harry got a chance to rest a bit and spend more time with Hermione and Ron. Kingsley turned up with Michael and had worked out a plan for Sunday. Harry would be Kingsley, come in and start yelling about Harry having sex with his wife. The real Kingsley as Harry would come downstairs with Sherry. Harry as Kingsley will then as taking his wife's arm, the one that Hermione was going to quickly put Greg on her arm and make it look like she was just trying to comfort Sherry. Then Harry as Kingsley and Sherry leave. From then on it was going to be up to Harry and hoped they didn't take Sherry at the same time but at least Greg would have time to get off Sherry and onto Harry as Kingsley and go with them and hoped they found Alice and she was still alive. Everyone was nervous, but that was mainly about what they might do to Harry when they find out magic doesn't affect him, then when he turns back into himself. They will realise they didn't get the minister for magic but they had Harry Potter instead.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

The couple of days before Sunday, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were worried about Harry. They ended up explaining to Dean and Susan what was going on and even those two wanted to help, but this time they couldn't and hoped their wouldn't be a next time.

When Sunday arrived, Kingsley, Michael and Greg turned up early. Kingsley gave Harry the polyjuice potion that would turn Harry into Kingsley. Hermione was going to play secretary again since most of Harry's clients had already seen her or Ginny, so it wouldn't look suspicious. They planned it so Harry as Kingsley would turn up within a couple of minutes of Sherry and Kingsley as Harry heading upstairs. That way neither Kingsley nor Sherry would have time to undress. When the time was getting close, Harry kissed Ginny, then left to wait in a secluded spot so he was out of sight but he could also see Sherry arrive.

When Harry spotted Sherry, he drunk the potion, gave her a minute, then hurried to the door as Kingsley. He never knocked just burst through the door.

'Where's my wife and that so called friend?' Harry as Kingsley shouted.

'Um, oh Kingsley,' Hermione pretended to be nervous as she stared up at him.

'Kingsley,' Sherry said running downstairs with Harry behind her.

'Great way to treat friends Potter, I don't give a shit who you are.'

Hermione quickly got up and put her hand to Sherry's shoulder, 'Sorry Sherry.'

'We're leaving and she won't be back, but I will Potter,' Harry as Kingsley said then grabbed hold of Sherry's arm and pulled her towards the door.

Kingsley as Harry went over to Hermione and let her perform a spell over him but neither of them said anything until she finished.

'You're clean Kingsley, there's nothing on you.'

'Okay, now let's hope everything goes alright, but Sherry doesn't get taken.'

'Give it a couple of minutes, sir, we have to give the death eater time to change back. But as he's alone, he'll concentrate on you, not you're wife,' Michael said when he saw how worried the minister looked. Just then the door flew open and Sherry ran in.

'He changed, grabbed Harry and apparated away,' Sherry hugged Kingsley as Harry.

'Let's hope everything is okay,' Ron said standing with Hermione.

Harry as Kingsley and the death eater arrived in a large grassed area. Three other death eaters already had their wands in their hands and had them pointed at Kingsley. No one said anything just took Kingsley inside and he instantly saw Alice tied to a chair. She saw Kingsley and her eyes widened, but noticed Kingsley give her a small nod.

'You can release my sister-in-law now, you've got me, you don't need her anymore,' Harry as Kingsley said.

'We'll release her when we're ready, probably not until we've killed you though. So you finally found out your wife has been cheating on you with your hero,' Rodolphus sneered as he stared at Kingsley.

'It was you that made sure I found out, did you make my wife go see him?'

'Yes, she's been under our control now for weeks. At first we were planning on taking Potter, but we knew he'd be harder to kill, so decided on the minister and a friend of his as well. He heard Potter blames himself whenever a friend of his gets killed. The more friends we get, then hopefully we can finally be rid of him. You're first, then the mudblood and the redhead, then his mother for killing my wife. We got word that his got a girlfriend as well, going to get her after the other two, then Longbottom. We're going to take everyone he cares about, that should put him right where we want him, alone and too upset to fight.'

'So I'm just the first of the bait to get Harry, it was always going to be him?'

'Yeah, he killed our lord, everyone turned up there to follow his orders. He should not have been able to kill the dark lord, not a skinny, no talented kid.'

Harry as Kingsley could feel the anger inside him, but he needed to keep calm. He could just feel the charm that told him the potion would be wearing off soon, then to Harry's relief, one of the death eaters untied Alice and took her outside. Harry heard the sound of apparition and hoped that meant they let her go. He had casually looked at his arm and knew Greg wasn't on him anymore, so hopefully he had gotten far enough away so he could find a secluded spot to change back then go and bring the other aurors here.

'Chain him up,' Rodolphus said to another death eater.

Harry was dragged to the wall, had his arms chained, then his ankles. The death eater made them tight but it never bothered Harry as he was used to his clients doing his handcuffs up tight. While the four death eaters were quietly talking, Harry was able to point his finger down enough to undo the shackle, but left it looking like it was still done up. He tried to aim towards his feet, but couldn't, that never worried Harry though. He could feel the potion's charm, letting him know it will only be another minute or two before he changed back. Harry listened to what the death eaters were saying. It was only the four of them, but if they could get rid of Potter, then they knew of a lot of others that would follow them. Harry could feel the first of the changes, then within a minute he was Harry again.

'It's Potter, damn, kill him,' Rodolphus shouted and the four death eaters started to fire spells directly at Harry and every curse was the killing curse.

While the death eaters were firing, Harry got his arms loose and saw the shocked looks on the death eaters faces before he started to wave his hand at the four of them. He had just disarmed and bound the last one when Michael and the other aurors ran inside.

'What took you so long?' Harry grinned at Michael.

'Damn Harry, you didn't leave any for us,' Michael shook his head then hugged Harry, 'It went perfectly, Alice is with Sherry and the minister.'

'Is she okay?'

'Scared but unharmed, you're friends are relieved, but are still worried about you.'

'They always worry about me. So you want help with this lot,' Harry handed the four wands to Michael.

'No, I think we can handle them Harry, you should head back and let Hermione and Ron know you're okay,' Michael hugged Harry again.

'I will, but I recognise one of those wands, it's Hermione's. It was taken off her at Malfoy Manor, I'm sure she'd like it back. She's still using Bellatrix's wand and she hates it.'

'I'll do some tests on it then give it back to her.'

'Thanks, see ya,' Harry grinned, headed outside and apparated away. He stepped inside his home and was hugged by Hermione, Ron and Ginny at the same time, 'Everything went perfectly and I'm fine.'

'We know but still couldn't help worrying Harry,' Ginny kept her arms around Harry as Hermione and Ron let him go, then Sherry hugged Harry.

'Thank you Harry.'

'It's fine Sherry, but is you're sister alright?'

'Still scared, but she'll be fine.'

'So what did they do when they saw you and not me Harry?' Kingsley asked.

'They instantly started firing the killing curse at me. After they all did it a couple of times, they just stood there looking stunned. I disarmed them, bound them just as Michael and the others rushed inside. Oh Hermione, one of them had you're wand, so Michael said he's going to do some tests then you can have it back.'

'How did a death eater get you're wand and what wand are you using Hermione?' Kingsley asked.

'Mine was taken by snatchers before we were taken to Malfoy manor. I'm using Bellatrix's, I hate it,' Hermione pulled out the wand to show Kingsley, 'When I get mine back, you can have this if you want.'

'I'll give it to the aurors to perform their tests, then it can be destroyed. So did they say anything Harry?'

'Yeah, they were actually after me, but were going to take you first, then Hermione, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny then Neville. They thought since they heard I feel guilty when someone dies, I wouldn't be able to fight. They said a skinny kid shouldn't have been able to kill the dark lord and everyone turned up that night to follow my orders. So you were just the first Kingsley,' Harry tightened his arm around Ginny.

'Makes more sense now, I haven't been minister long enough to cause them any problems.'

'They are the last four as well. They hoped once I was dead, then they knew of some others that would follow them and we all know what they would start doing, so I'm glad they spoke openly. Now it's up to the aurors to try and find these other people.'

'Looks like these others don't want to get involved with you Harry. So how long did you say before joining the aurors?' Kingsley grinned at him.

'A year, minimum,' Harry chuckled, 'But I admit, it felt good to get those four. Rodolphus was leading them and that's why he wanted Mrs. Weasley, she did kill his wife.'

'Okay, well I'll take Sherry and Alice to St Mungo's, get Alice checked out,' Kingsley stepped over to Harry and hugged him, 'Thanks mate.'

'Anytime Kingsley, take care of your family,' Harry smiled then faced Sherry, 'So when I see you Sherry, it's just as a friend and not so you can tie me up anymore,' everyone in the room laughed, but Alice looked confused, 'I'm sure your sister will explain Alice, but I'm glad you're okay.'

'Thanks Mr. Potter,' Alice said shyly.

'Harry, it's just Harry,' Harry gave her a smile, 'You're practically family.'

'We'll see you later, enjoy the rest of your day off,' Kingsley smiled, then put his arm around his wife and sister-in-law and led them outside.

'Now I'm hungry,' Harry said walking into the kitchen with his arm still around Ginny. As Harry went to make something to eat, Hermione pushed him into a chair then stepped into the kitchen.

Harry chuckled, but pulled Ginny onto his lap. As he was watching his friends and his girlfriend, he realised everything was finally going to be okay. Harry knew it wasn't going to be a year, but he would keep this business going, but he won't be working in it very soon. He'd get another bloke, a woman for the men, a gay man and a gay woman and let them handle all the clients while Harry would spend some time with his girl and his friends before finally settling down into a career as an auror.

But one thing Harry knew was, now the last of Voldemorts death eaters were finally locked up, he could put that part of his life behind him and start a new life. One hopefully with Ginny becoming his wife and one day in the near future, a few years maybe, they would start a family of their own. So as Harry sat there watching his friends, but still holding Ginny, he realised how contented he actually was now and was finally having a normal life, just like everyone else. No more the boy who lived, no more chosen one and no more saviour, just Harry as he is always telling everyone.

The end:

I wish to thank everyone for reading, and hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for the fans of fanfiction.


End file.
